Q&A With The Turtles
by D. R. Snow
Summary: Ask the turtles any questions that you want! You can do dares too...Like to April and Donnie *smacked by Donnie* Ow! I do not own TMNT. This is gonna be fun! *rubs head* That really hurt!
1. Ask Away!

_**Here we go...Oh, and Happy New Year!, Since I won't be updating this for a while.**_

* * *

Raph: Do we really have to do this?

Darrell: Yes, I promised the readers I would do this.

Mikey: Stop whining Raph, this'll be fun!

Darrell: So, for the Q&amp;A, the main people will be Donnie, Leo, April, Mikey, Raph, and *shudders* Casey.

Casey: Hey, what was that?

Darrell: What was what, *shudders again* Casey?

Casey: THAT!

Darrell: I have a chill, the sewers can get cold.

Donnie: She has a point.

Casey: Of course you would take her side, it's against me!

*Donnie and Casey growl at each other*

April: *smacks both of them with a newspaper* Shut up you two, were doing this for Darrell.

Darrell: Thank you April, *whispers* although I would have liked to see Donnie kick Casey's butt. *Normal voice* Now, you can also ask any of the other character's questions, including me, but I don't want to be around Shredder too often. *shudders* He creeps me out.

Leo: He creeps everyone out.

Darrell: Touché

Mikey: Can we start yet?!

Darrell: They need to ask questions first. So guys, before Mikey explodes, ask some questions.

Raph: Do I-

Darrell: YES!

* * *

_**Let's see how long the next chapter can get! Ask away! You can ask by both review and PM, I don't have a preference.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Darrell: Yay! Our first asker! Let us...*dramatic voice* Begin!

Breana: Everybody, What if Master Splinter picked Mikey to be leader?

Everyone: Uhhhhhhh...

Mikey: That would be awesome!

Darrell: That would be catastrophic!

Mikey: No it wouldn't!

Raph: You would make us eat pizza all day and Shredder would get away with everything.

*Everyone but Mikey nods in agreement*

Mikey: No I-

Donnie: Don't deny it! Next!

* * *

Breana: Leo, if you can meet Captain Ryan, what would you do?

Raph: He would-

Breana: Raph, if you interrupt, I swear, I will dump a millon cockroaches in your room!

Leo: Hmmm, never thought about it. I guess I would go across the galaxy with him and destroy evil! *Stands in dramatic pose*

Raph: You look like an idiot.

Darrell: Raph, I will help Breana put this cockroaches in your room!

* * *

Breana: Raph, Raphie How come you don't want to ask questions?

Darrell: HAHAHAHA! *falls onto floor laughing* She-she called you...Raphie! HAHAHAHA!

Raph: It's because this is stupid! I'd rather be fighting Shredder than doing this!

Darrell: I can make that happen, if you want...*evil smirk*

Raph: Never mind...*crosses arms* I'm already getting cockroaches in my room

* * *

Breana: Donnie, *smirks* Kiss April *smirk grows wider* on the lips!

Donnie" I-uh-you-uh... *pulls at imaginary collar* Is it hot in here?

Darrell: *smirks* Do it or I will lock you two in a closet until you do it. And before you say anything else, there will be cameras!

Donnie: Uh...O...K...* kisses April on the lips* Uh...*faints*

Darrell: Thank Breana! You made my day, and you killed Donnie! Donnie! Wake up!

April: Well...That just happened...

Casey: I'm gonna-

Darrell: Touch Donnie and I kill you! Got it Jones! *knocks him over*

Casey: Yeah, I got it. *gets up and rubs his butt* That really hurt!

Darrell: That was the point! Idiot...

* * *

Breana: Mikey, What was the best prank you ever did?

Mikey: That's a hard one to answer...Oh I know!

Darrell: Mikey, you better not!

Mikey: It happened a few days ago...

**(Flashback)**

I was in Darrell's room, trying to wake her up. She can sleep like a bear! So I decided to take advantage of that. I taped pictures of Donnie all over her walls, table, even her bed! Then I glued glitter all over her face. I'm surprised she didn't wake up yet! And lastly, I covered her face with a pair of Casey's underwear that hadn't been washed in a week, and ran away.

3 seconds later, I hear Darrell start gagging and gasping for breath.

"MIKEY!" She yelled, storming out of her room "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I, of course, was laughing. "Have-have you seen...YOUR FACE!"

She ran back to her room and screamed, running out with her tanto in hand. "YOU DIE TONIGHT!"

I then had to run for my life, still laughing...

**(Flashback over)**

Mikey: I now have this cut on my shell *shows cut*

Darrell: Do that again, and it'll be on your face

Mikey: It was still funny...

Darrell: Is this funny? *punches his guts*

Mikey: *doubles over* Good one Darrell...

Donnie: Wait, why did you put pictures of ME all over her room?

Darrell: NEXT!

* * *

Breana: Casey, Were you surprised when that old dude pulled out a chainsaw?

Casey: Of course I was! I thought I was going to die!

*Darrell and Donnie smirk*

Donnie: Wouldn't that be unfortunate...

Darrell: *whispers to Donnie* You grab him, I'll get the rope

* * *

Breana: Darrell, If you can have anything in the world what would it be?

Darrell: Oh! A question for me! Hmmm, that would be hard to answer...5,000 views in a month! Oh wait, that already happened...*gasp* Nope...*gasp* No, not that either...

Raph: Just pick something!

Darrell: *glares at Raph* Don't pressure me! I think it would be...A world without Shredder!

Leo: Amen to that!

Donnie: But without Shredder, we wouldn't be here today.

Darrell: *glares at Donnie* You had to complicate things, didn't you. I would kill him after you guys were created then.

Donnie: How would you-

Darrell: Just shut up!

Donnie: Make me

*Darrell pulls out her bo-staff and attacks Donnie*

Donnie: I didn't mean like that!

_Due to Donnie angering Darrell, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: These are from my little sisters...They might get annoying

Rebecca: Leo, have you been worrying about Splinter and Karai while your in North Hampton?

Leo: Of course! They might be Kraang-atized by now! I'm worried sick!

Darrell: *places hand on Leo's shoulder* We all are, but hey, you'll be returning to the city soon!

Leo: *smiles at Darrell* Thanks *tries to get a hug from Darrell*

Darrell: *pushes Leo's face* We may be "brother and sister" but we're not THAT close.

* * *

Sarah: Donnie, how do you make the smoke bombs?

Darrell: Didn't we go over that in an episode a while ago? Like, in season 1?

Mikey: We did?

Donnie: We did, you were just to busy playing with them to listen.

Mikey: Well then, *pulls out smoke bomb* Booyakasha! *drops egg, not smoke bomb*

Darrell: *shakes her head* Well, there goes my breakfast...

* * *

Rebecca: How is it that only Mikey can cook?

Donnie: I tried, but I got distracted by an experiment and let it burn.

Leo: The kitchen appliances hate me.

Raph: I hate cooking.

Darrell: Mikey never let's me.

April: Same.

Casey: Never tried.

Darrell: Next question please.

* * *

Rebecca: Mikey, play with me! Play with me! *says play with me for a long, LONG time*

Raph: Now I know what you mean by annoying *covers ears* Can I stab her with my sai?

Darrell: *also covering her ears* Please do!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie I dare you to go to April's house and kiss her while she's sleeping and then escape before she wakes up.

Donnie: What is it with people wanting me to kiss April?! That's twice this chapter!

April: I'm dead-bolting all my entrances tonight...

Darrell: Oh, come on April, You know you want him ta kiss you again

April: *blushes* Shut it!

Darrell: Donnie and April, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-AHHHHH!

April: *throws tessen at Darrell* I said, shut it! *rag face*

_Due to April losing her temper, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo you should confess your love for Karai.

Leo: *blushes* Uhh...

Darrell: That might have to wait, but I will keep this in mind when we get back to the city!

Leo: No you won't! You have short-term memory loss!

Darrell: Since when?

Leo: Since now! *hits Darrell in the head*

Darrell: *knocked out by Leo*

Donnie: *stares at Leo* You. Are. Twisted.

* * *

pheonixlegend: Hi everyone! Donnie &amp; Casey: Why do you like April so much?

Donnie: Because she's cute, smart, funny, and awesome.

Casey: Because she's tough, and smart, and hot

Donnie: Hey, you stole smart from me!

Casey: No I didn't!

Donnie: Yes you did!

Casey: No! I! Didn't! *pounces on Donnie*

Donnie: *wrestling with Casey* Oh it's on!

Darrell: *wakes up* What's going-Yeah! Come on Donnie! Whoop his-

_Due to Donnie and Casey fighting, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

pheonixlegend: Mikey: If you had to choose between Ice Cream Kitty and the existence of pizza what would it be?

Mikey: *gasps* I don't know! Pizza! No Ice Cream Kitty! No Pizza! No Ice Cream Kitty! Pizza! Kitty! Pizza! Kitty! GHAAAAAAA! *head explodes*

Darrell: *glares at pheonixlegend* Great! You killed the funny one! Now my sister will never let me live this down!

Rebecca: *enters lair* Darrell! Where's Mikey?!

Darrell: *hides in a corner* See what you've done?!

* * *

pheonixlegend: Leo: As a Space Heroes fan, do you have an OTP?

Leo: OTP?

Darrell: One true pairing...idiot...

Leo: I'm not sure. Captain Ryan has been with several girls in the show, but they all stabbed him in the back...

Raph: Like Karai will.

Leo: *glares at Raph* No she won't!

Darrell: Trust Leo, Raph.

Raph: Didn't you hate her not that long ago?

Darrell: I know stuff you guys don't so just shut it!

Leo: What?!

Darrell: Leo, we went over this stuff in September when I meet you! Not. Telling. **

Leo: But-

Darrell: *throws rock into Leo's mouth* NO! NEXT!

* * *

WildChild13: Yay! Q and A time! Mikey: do you have squirrelphobia now? Those squirrelnoids were CREEPY. The scariest thing for me though was the speed demon...

Mikey: No...

Darrell: He does, he has nightmares about them.

Donnie: the technical term for it is Scuirophobia and yes, he does.

Mikey: No I don't!

Darrell: Yes you do, and also...OMG! The speed demon was SO scary! I freaked out when it 'ate' Donnie! You can ask my sister's, I screamed!

* * *

WildChild13:Donnie: okay, scary question alert. Do you know what the Russian sleep experiment is? What are your opinions on it? DO NOT LET MIKEY READ THAT ARTICLE!

Donnie: Yes I do, and I believe that it is disgusting!

Darrell: *sneaks off to read article*

Donnie: The way that the subjects did to themselves, because of the gas, it just disturbs me!

Darrell: *comes running out of her room, screaming*

Leo: Darrell! What happened!

Darrell: *pukes* Should...not have read that article! *pukes again*

Mikey: No I really don't want to read that article...

* * *

WildChild13:Raph: You notice that red can be the color of love and kindness, right? And valentines day? Hehehe...

Darrell: ...Phhhhhh! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Raphie is loving and kind! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raph: Master Splinter, can I have a different colored mask?!

* * *

WildChild13: Leo: if you and Stockman were in a fight, and you both had no weapons, what would you do? Buy him an ice cream cone or kick his sorry butt? (I'd get him ice cream. I feel extreme pity for that guy.)

Leo: ...Kick his sorry butt, then buy him ice cream, if he didn't work for Shredder, then I'd just kick his butt

Darrell: Do you wanna give him *sings* the best of both worlds!...*normal voice* I couldn't help myself...

* * *

_****See 'Meeting The Turtles'**_

_**Thanks WildChild13, now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight!**_

_**Keep asking away! Everyone *glares at Raph* but Raph, enjoys answering your questions! *snaps fingers* Hehe**_

_**Raph: *appears in Shredder's lair* Crap, should have just kept my mouth shut!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Darrell: Here we go again!

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Leo, I dare you to sing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction to my OC Jaynalin!

Leo: Do I have to?

Darrell: You wanted to do this, now SING!

Leo: *sings song to Jaynalin*

Darrell: *at end of song, wipes imaginary tear* That was beautiful. Next question!

* * *

Quaser: Whats up!

Min: Ooo! A new Q&amp;A thingy!

Quaser: Whats up Darrell?

Min: Ha, you used a question!

Darrell: What's up? It's the opposite of down!

Raph: You think you're soooo funny, don't you?

Darrell: *crosses arms like a boos* Cause I am, get over it. Next!

* * *

Min: Donnie! Can you give me some retro-mutagen? I wanna see what Quaser would look like without her fur!

Quaser: I would look the- ARG! *Has retro-mutagen poured on*

Darrell: *backs away holding retro-mutagen container* Sorry, couldn't help myself

Min: Wow! You look the same!

Donnie: She does!

Darrell: Well that was a waste...Next!

* * *

Quaser: Hey softie-boy! *Points at Raph* BRING IT! *Draws Scythe and attacks* *Wins*

Darrell: Did you just get beat by a girl! You are soft! HAHAHAHA!

Raph: Shut up, before I attack you!

Darrell: Fine...Raphie...

Raph: That's it! *attacks*

_Due to Raph losing his temper, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Min: Mikey! What would your dream girlfriend look like?

Mikey: A mutant turtle like us!

Darrell: Of course it would be.

Mikey: What?

Darrell: Helloooooo! I'm a mutant turtle!

Mikey: You don't count, your my sister!

Darrell: By mutation, not blood.

* * *

Quaser: Leo! If you couldn't have your katana what would you use?

Leo: Probably a tanto or an aikuchi. Their also swords, but smaller than a katana.

Darrell: What's so wrong with a staff?

Raph: Their sticks.

Darrell: *whacks Raph's head with staff*

Raph: Ow!

Darrell: Staffs can hurt too *high-three's Donnie*

* * *

Darrell: Do I have to do this one?

Min: Hmmmm... SHREDDER! What will you do when you defeat the turtles?

Quaser: Dummy.

Darrell: Really? *pouty face*

Shredder: Take over the world!

Darrell: Typical villain...

Shredder: Do I look typical to you!

Darrell: *puts sheet of ice over Shredder's mouth* Lets split before he REALLY gets angry!

Quaser: Thats us for now! See you next time!

Min: BYE!

Darrell: Sure! Leave ME to deal with the angry ninja master!

* * *

blueturtlepower4ever: Okay, if you guys could transform into any animal, what would it be and why?

Everyone: *strange looks*

blueturtlepower4ever: You can learn a lot about people from this question, so there!

Donnie: A human!

Raph: Animal, doofus.

Donnie: I will let you know that humans are part of the animal kingdom! And the reason would be so I could contribute to the advancement of technology.

Darrell: An white tiger cub! Their so pretty! I love them!

Mikey: An elephant! I could be as loud as I want!

Raph: Of course...

Leo:A chameleon, I could blend in with anything.

April: A gorilla, their gentle, but can be tough when they need to be.

Casey:I would be a-

Darrell: He would be a fly so he could snoop on girls.

Casey: No, I would be a lion because they are the king of the jungle!

Darrell: Lions live in the savannah, idiot...Raph, your turn!

Raph: I would be a lone wolf, that would be awesome.

Darrell: Wolves travel in packs, if you're a lone wolf, you were disgraced from the pack and will die because of starvation.

Raph: Next.

Darrell: Hey! I say that!

* * *

nala the cat: Hai guys.. alright time for annoying Casey. April kiss Donnie on the mouth.

April: *wide eyes* Why?!

Darrell: Cause we like to see Apriltello action, you guys are several peoples OTP's. Including me!

April: Do I-*pushed by Darrell to Donnie* *stumbles and kisses him on the lips*

Darrell: *arms shoot straight up in the air* Yes! Winner!

Donnie: *after kiss* I'm getting used to this...*faints*

Darrell: A record time!

* * *

nala the cat: Casey kiss...Raph! *hides behind Darrell* take her first!

Casey: *walks towards nala the cat* Why, I- *stopped by Darrell*

Darrell: Casey, if you want to hurt her, you gotta go through me, and remember what happened last time.

Casey: *grumbling* I'm not kissing him! I'm not-*pushed by Darrell* *falls onto Raph*

Darrell: KISS! Or I kick your butts!

Casey: *kisses Raph's cheek* BLAAAAAAAHHHH! I JUST KISSED A TURTLE!

April: You make it sound so horrible.

Casey: April! Kiss my lips! Get this taste off my lips!

April: Yeah, no.

* * *

nala the cat: Leo YOU NEEEDD TO KISS KARAI basically you are my OTP.

Darrell: *smirks* Your gonna have so much to do to Karai when we get back. No hitting me this time!

Leo: But-

Darrell: *rolls eyes* You and Donnie are really slow learners when it comes to love and fangirls.

* * *

Breana: Leo, Do you ever watch new episodes or do you just watch reruns of Space Heros? And please Raph don't interrupt you wouldn't want anyone else interrupting your question would you?

Leo: I watched all the new episodes, and all the reruns! It's awesome!

Raph: *opens mouth, then shuts it when he sees Darrell walking to his room*

Darrell: Oh Raph! *opens door and pours cockroaches into his room* Mwhahahaha!

* * *

Breana: Raph, How come you don't trust Karai? Everybody deserve a second chance, even her.

Raph: Because she's Shredder's daughter. He raised her.

Leo: But she's also Splinter's daughter, by blood.

Raph: She was raised by Shredder!

Darrell: She's your sister!

Raph: She was raised by Shredder.

_This may go on a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Breana: Donnie, Because your in love with April lover boy isn't it obvious.

Donnie: Not this again, it's really awesome, but annoying at the same time.

Darrell: Like Mikey!

Mikey: Yeah like-Hey!

* * *

Breana: Mikey, Why do you say Booyakasha?

Mikey: Cause it's awesome, and fun to say!

Darrell: Can't argue with that.

* * *

Breana: Casey, Isn't it funny how April give Donnie kisses but never give kisses to you *laughs* on the irony wouldn't you agree Case.

Casey: April's kissed me!

April: *confused face* When?!

Casey: When I saved her father!

Darrell: You never saved her father! That was always Donnie!

April: I never kissed you! I would remember that!

Darrell: You're a liar! Next, before I attack bucket brain here *points to Casey*

Casey: Hey!

* * *

Breana: April, So which one do you think is a better kisser? Donnie or Casey

April: Well, I've never kissed Casey, so I have to pick Donnie.

Donnie: Eat it Jones! Eat. It.

Casey: Shut up, dork.

Darrell: Says the man who doesn't know the difference from North and South.

Casey: I know the difference! The sun sets in the South!

*Darrell and Donnie face palm*

Casey: Right?

Darrell: *sigh* Next!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: if you won't kiss April in her sleep, then should I ask Casey cause that's my dare to him.

Donnie: April, you need more locks for your door?

April: Not from you.

Darrell: *hands April more locks* Here April, anything to keep Casey out of your room.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Casey: I hope you enjoy the dare I have in store for you, and make sure you try to beat Donnie.

Casey: I will! Thanks!

Darrell: Not on my watch! *duct tapes Casey to a pole*

Casey: Hey! Let me go!

Darrell: *mad woman eyes* NEVER!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Both Donnie and Casey: I dare you both to race each other to the park and back to the sewers, and if one of you win, then the prize is, you get to go out on a date with her.

Donnie: See ya Jones! *takes off*

Darrell: GO DONNIE!

Casey: Raph! Get me out of this! *struggles to get out of duct tape*

Raph: Ok, ok...

Darrell: *glares at Raph* *demonic voice* Get away from him!

Raph: *backs away* Sorry dude, I'm not angering the beast.

Donnie: *arrives at lair 5 minutes later* What's wrong Casey? Unable to compete?

Casey: SHUT IT! LET! ME! GO!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: I'll make sure to remind Leo about his love life, but I'm telling you now Leo, it's a Romeo and Juliet story.

Darrell: It's what it seems like...But you better not die!

Leo: Wasn't thinking about it!

Darrell: Good.

* * *

_**Well, Casey's still tied up, but oh well...Mwahahahahahaha! TTYL! Keep asking!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Darrell: Welcome back everyone! Casey got out of the duct tape earlier, no thanks to Raph...*glares at Raph*

tmntlover65: Hmm... I have some questions for the guys! Leo: Why are you such a teacher's pet?

Leo: I try my hardest to please Master Splinter because I feel like as leader, I need to be the best of the best.

Raph: *mumbles* Splinter Jr.

Leo: *glares at Raph* Hothead.

Darrell: *stands between them* Save the insults for another time, preferably when I'm in a different room. I may be good at avoiding you guys while fighting, but I'm not that good.

* * *

tmntlover65: Raph: *grins cheekily* Hi Raphie! Would you like to battle? *holds up Kama*

Raph: Shell ya! *pulls out sai*

Darrell: You sure you wanna do that Raph? You remember what happened with Quaser?

Raph: Yeah...What about it?

Darrell: She's two times worse.

Raph: You sure?

Darrell: Yep.

Raph: *whispers to tmntlover65* Maybe when bossy leaves.

Darrell: I heard that!

* * *

tmntlover65: Donnie: Can you build me some plasma Kama? I tend to break the ones I have now...

Donnie: Sure, I'll have them done by next chapter.

Darrell: Great, now she'll want to battle me with her new toys. Donnie, get me a vibranium shield please!

Donnie: You watched Captain America today, didn't you.

Darrell: Yep, and I want a vibranium shield.

Donnie: Their's no such-

Darrell: Don't start with me! I want an invincible shield! Or, you to kiss April for a whole minute without fainting! I'll be happy with both!

April: Do I get a say in this?

Darrell: No.

* * *

tmntlover65: Mikey: Dude, you're AWESOME and adorable! FRECKLES ALL DA WAY! *Ahem* Anyways, what is it like being the youngest brother?

Mikey: Thanks! Being the youngest is hard. I'm not smart, tough, or responsible, so it makes it harder for me to find a place in the team. But it's also awesome! I get to be goofy and elated all the time!

Darrell: *blinking intensely* You used a smart word!

Mikey: I did?

Donnie: She's right!

Raph: It's like we're in a different universe.

Mikey: Wait, what word was it?! Smart?!

Darrell: He's back!

* * *

tmntlover65: April: *clears throat* WHY DO YOU KISS DONNIE AND THEN IGNORE HIM?! Seriously, WHAT THE SHELL APRIL?!

April: I'm just not ready for a real relationship yet.

Darrell: THEN WHY DO YOU KISS HIM?!

April: *blushes* Because he was being cute, or I was thanking him.

Darrell: if your not ready for a relationship, then TALK!

April: But I was speechless...

Darrell: You sure leave Donnie speechless when you kiss him.

* * *

tmntlover65: Casey: *smirks* You're a maniac dude. Oh, and how did you loose your front teeth?

Darrell: You're right, he is a maniac.

Casey: No I'm not! And it was a hockey accident when I was 14.

Donnie: Ever think of getting faux teeth?

Casey: What's faux mean?

Darrell: *face-palm* It means fake, idiot

Casey: *sticks tongue out at Darrell* My family doesn't have enough money and I don't trust Donnie to be in my mouth. He might cut off my tongue...

Donnie: *whispers* That's a great idea!

* * *

tmntlover65:And lastly, Darrell: *smiles mischievously* Do you like Donnie?

Darrell: Pfffffffttttt...Noooooooooo...

Raph: *smirks* She does.

Darrell: *punches Raph's arm* Shut it, or those cockroaches stay in your room.

Donnie: Wait, you like me?

Darrell: *blushes* Don't listen to them, I want you to be with April.

Mikey: But if that doesn't work out, se want's to be with you!

Donnie: Is that why Mikey put pictures of me in your room?

Darrell: Mikey, shut it.

Leo: Yeah, why do you think she has a staff like you.

Raph: And protects you from Casey.

Mikey: And sits next to you at dinner.

Darrell: *storms off to room* I hate you all!

~later that night~

Darrell: *crying* I'm so stupid! I should have just said I liked him! ...Wait, whose listening?! *goes into stealth mode*

Raph: Crap...*starts to go to his room*

Darrell: RAPHAEL! *attacks Raph and pins him to ground, sword to throat* Speak to anyone about this and I will make you eat a roach! Got it!

Raph: Got it...crazy woman...

* * *

nala the cat: April you have to hit Casey every time he speaks.

April: What?!

Casey: No! *slapped by April*

April: Sorry, I was dared...

Casey: That hurt! *slapped again* OW! *and again*

April: Stop talking!

* * *

nala the cat: Donnie and April play 7 minutes in heaven

Donnie: Uhhh...

Darrell: Oh for the love of pizza! *shoves Donnie and April into a closet* *brushes hands together* I win.

Donnie: Really?!

April: Ok...?

Casey: Really?!

April: Darrell, slap Casey for me while I'm in here.

Darrell: *smirks* With pleasure. *slaps Casey*

Casey: Why?! *smacked again*

* * *

nala the cat: Raph pet a cockroach

Raph: NO!

Darrell: Raph! *holds up cockroach* Pet. The. Roach.

Raph: *touches cockroach* *squeaks like a girl* EW! *pucks*

Darrell: *pets roach* Wimp.

* * *

nala the cat: Casey hug Master Splinter

Darrell: *smirks* I am so making you do that when we get back!

Casey: NO! I WILL NOT!

April: *still in closet* Darrell.

Darrell: *smirks and slaps Casey*

* * *

nala the cat: Leo's you still have Karai's tanto?

Leo: Yeah, why?

Darrell: Awwwwwwww!

Leo: Shut it.

* * *

nala the cat: Mikey you wanna dance off?

Mikey: SHELL YA!

Darrell: I want in!

Mikey: You?!

Darrell: You forget that I used to take dance lessons *does double pirouette to straddle splits*

Mikey: Then it's settled! Darrell vs nala the cat vs me!

Darrell: Let me warm-up, than we'll get started!

* * *

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: I dare all the turtles to swap weapons with each other then go on a mission to see how it works out.

Darrell: Wait...me too?!

Raph: You a turtle aren't you?

Darrell: Yeah...*hands Mikey her staff and gets Raph's sais*

*Darrell w/ sais, Mikey w/ staff, Leo w/ chucks, Donnie w/ swords, Raph w/ staff*

Leo: Let's go!

*an hour later*

Darrell: I can't believe we got beat by the Purple Dragons!

Leo: I want my katanas back!

*switch weapons back*

Darrell: Let's never do that again.

* * *

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: I also dare Donnie to try to mutate four girl turtles! Mwuhahahaha!

Everyone: *discusted face*

Darrell: You, are sick.

Donnie: No! I would never mutate someone on purpose!

Leo: Do we need to ban him?

Mikey: But what about my girlfriend?!

Everyone else: NO!

* * *

blueturtlepower4ever: Favorite book?

Darrell: Unenchanted by Chanda Hahn

April: The Hunger Games trilogy.

Donnie: A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking

Leo: Frankenstein by Mary Shelly

Raph: I don't read books

Mikey: The Little Engine Who Could!

Casey: I'm with Raph.

Darrell: You two don't know culture! April..

April: Sorry Casey. *slaps Casey*

Darrell: I'm enjoying this.

* * *

blueturtlepower4ever: Favorite song/band?

Darrell: OMG! I don't have a favorite song, but I LOVE Panic! At The Disco!

Raph: Wouldn't have taken you as liking that band...I like Nickelback.

Darrell: Ew!

Donnie: I like Mozart or Beethoven.

Leo: I like Kung Fu Fighting with Jack Black

Mikey: Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows by Andrew Huang!

April: Like Real People Do by Hoizer

Casey: *writes sloppily* I really like any hard metal band

Darrell: That stuff gives me a headache...

* * *

7: Hola, Leo: why didn't follow Karai inside of telling her you would help her? In Vengeance is Mine.

Leo: Because she would have known I was following her, duh!

Darrell: Here's an idea...*dramatic hands* Tracker!

Leo: You are really getting annoying.

Darrell: You're stuck with me, so there! Next! I love yelling that.

* * *

7: Mikey: have you tried to use ice bucket challenge as a prank to your brothers? It would be awesome.

Mikey: Yep.

Darrell: Hey, I'm not your brother!

Mikey: Close enough.

Darrell: And it was really cold!

* * *

7: Leo: your costume in Vision Quest looks like your costume in the tmnt 2007 movie, IS AWESOME!

Leo: Why, thank you!

Darrell: It was the point doofus!

Leo: Still...

Darrell: I like Donnie's sign, mountain. It sounds so strong...

*Mikey and Raph make kissy noises*

Darrell: I SAID SHUT IT! *smacks Raph and Mikey* I hate you both!

* * *

_**I am so done right now! Just keep **_**_asking away! TTYL!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Darrell: *humming*

Donnie: Uh, Darrell?

Darrell: Sorry, Panic! At The Disco...More Questions! Yay!

Breana: Turtles, The Mighty Mutants I love it! It totally fit you guys cause well you're mighty and your mutants Very Awesome!

Mikey: Why, thank you!

Darrell: Yep, we're awesome!

Donnie: Not sure about the name, but sure.

Raph: Not another lame name! *face-palms*

Leo: Oh, shut it Raph! It's awesome!

Darrell: Yeah, you're lame!

Raph: Oh yeah?!

Darrell: Yeah! *puts hands up* No fighting!

* * *

Breana: Leo, Was it fun being a superhero you know flying and fighting that dream beaver?

Leo: It was fun, until he almost ate my soul...

Darrell: I was scared for you guys! I literally started crying!

Raph: Now who's lame?

Darrell: *glares at Raph* I'm a girl! I'm allowed to cry without people questioning me!

Donnie: Really?

Darrell: Plus, I was alone at the time...soooo...Just, NEXT!

* * *

Breana: Raph, What's up homie! How's my favorite rebel doing?

Raph: One, I'm not your 'homie', I live in New York, but I'm not a gangster. Two, fine. Now leave me alone.

Darrell: Raphael! *punches Raph* Be nice! She is a guest, not an enemy!

Raph: *mutters* Maybe to you...*slapped in the face* OW!

Darrell: I heard that! Next!

* * *

Breana: Donnie, Dude you were awesome! you show that evil scientist who's boss you went completely ninja on that fool you stop thinking and just do it you totally nailed those fury punches man and the back flip just awesome man so cool I hope I'm not repeating myself but you're awesome Donnie *punches him on the arm gently and smiles* Awesome!

Donnie: Thanks! You know, I really feel unappreciated in this team...

Darrell: I know! You make all the cool gadgets that get you through half of this stuff, yet your still looked over!

Donnie: Thanks Darrell! And thank you too Breana!

Raph: You know why she-

Darrell: *gives death-look to Raph*

Raph: Never mind.

* * *

Breana: Mikey, You swing your nunchucks like the boss Dude.

Mikey: Thank! I really like this chick!

Donnie: Yeah me too!

Darrell: She gave me an excuse to hit Raph, so I like her too!

Raph: Really?

Darrell: Really. Next!

* * *

Guest: Casey: Your new nickname is Gaptoothed Maniac

Gaptoothed Maniac: Hey! HEY! DARRELL!

Darrell: *giggles* Sorry, couldn't help myself...

Casey/Gaptoothed Maniac: Thank-HEY!

Darrell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NE-NEXT! BEFORE I PEE MYSELF!

* * *

Guest: Leo, Raph, and Donnie: I dare you three to get turned into girls and I'll turn you guys into girls*turns them into girls*

Darrell: *chuckles* *giggles* *full-blown laughing* GUEST! YOU ARE MY BEST! FRIEND! EVER! I AM ABOUT TO PEE MYSELF! *runs to bathroom* *comes out* Ok...*sees the guys* GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Donnie: I hate this!

Raph: I second that!

Darrell: *takes picture* I AM SO KEEPING THIS!

* * *

*after the guys get out of their girl clothing*

Guest: Mikey: Do you want to build a snowman?

Darrell: *glares at Guest* No. Just. No.

Mikey: *smirks* Come on let's go and play!

Darrell: NO! I'M DONE WITH THAT MOVIE!

Donnie: Geez, no need to yell...

Darrell: Shut it, lover boy.

* * *

Guest: Casey:I dare you to jump of a cliff.

Casey: NO! I will not go jump off a cliff!

Darrell: Sorry Casey, we just really hate you now.

Casey: WHY?!

Darrell: Apriltello, duh! You're killing the vibe.

Casey: But-*stuffed in bag* Hey! Let me out of here!

Darrell: *drives to nearest cliff* *shoves Casey over* *brushes hands together* Well, that's done. Next!

Casey: I need some help here!

Darrell: Shut up! We fangirls hate you!

* * *

Guest: Splinter:Tell us an embarrassing story of the turtles when they were little.

Darrell: Ok, when we get back to the city, I will do a whole chapter for this stuff! *smirks* Mostly for Leo.

* * *

Guest: Casey:I dare you to be nice to everybody including no flirting with April or else I'll lock you in a room with rats!

Casey: But-

Darrell: Be. Nice!

Casey: Fine...*mutters* crazy woman...

Darrell: That's it! *shoves Casey into room full of rats*

Casey: AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *faints*

April: CASEY! *pulls him out of room*

Darrell: Dangit...I wanted him to get eaten by rats...

* * *

WildChild13:*sings* I love Q and A-ays! I love Q and A-

Raph: *pulls out sai*

WildChild13: Oh... I better get on with my questions, then... Everyone: What are your names in Japanese? Your english ones aren't well, Japanese. Cause they're english. I just said that. Mine's Moogan. I know. Moogan. REALLY?

Darrell: Mine's Daredu.

April: Mine's Uzuki. I know, it's stupid...

Donnie: Mine's Donaterro

Mikey: Mine's Mikeranjero

Leo: Mine's Reonarudo

Raph: Mine's...Rafaeru

Casey: Mine's...I don't know...One sec *checks Google Translate* Kēshī. Interesting...

* * *

WildChild13: Darrell: I sincerely apologize for scaring you. I wanted Someone to share my torture with! No, jk. I was looking on some random fic a few nights ago that mentioned it, so I looked it up. I didn't sleep till four a.m. now tonight I read about Jeff the Killer. TAKE ME NOW LORD.

Darrell: I am NOT looking that one up! I already lost my lunch once!

Donnie: Yeah, and I had to clean it up!

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: All my siblings (four younger bros) are currently fighting...Over who gets to have Leo and Raph as their favorite. They say you aren't cool. BLASPHEMY! YOU ARE THE COOLEST! MY SIBLINGS CAN HAVE THE OTHERS! And, why are you named Michelangelo? This is probably more like a question for Splinter, but Michel's personality seemed a lot more like Raphie here. Grumpy and stiff. *runs away yelling from Raph*

Mikey: Not sure. Master Splinter told me, I just don't remember...Oh! Gum!

Darrell: EW! GROSS!

* * *

WildChild13: Donnie: NERDS FOREVER!

Donnie: Yeah!

Darrell: Go nerds! And dorks like me!

Everyone but Darrell: *strange looks at Darrell*

Darrell: *crouches over* I'm gonna...go to my room now...

* * *

WildChild13: To Raph: Whaaaat? A different colored mask? Why, of course! And as Master Splinter is..ah... absent, I'll be glad to do the honors! * hands Raph pink mask* Aww, you look so cute! Now, when Slash hit Mikey in that episode, what was going through your mind? (I was like, O_O)

Raph: *tears off pink mask* You HAVE to bee joking! PINK!

Darrell: Raph, be nice and answer her question!

Raph:What was going through my head was "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" True story.

Darrell: Brah.

Raph: No. Just, no.

* * *

WildChild13: Donnie: yes. Very disturbing. When I read the part "we no longer wish to be freed" I freaked out and threw my tablet. I'm not really one for horror. And what about metalhead? He's still at the lair! Did you feel bad when you left him and Tim? (Hehe. That rhymes)

Donnie: Yeah, their still in the lair. I really miss the company of them in my lab. I hope their alright...

Darrell: Have you rebuilt Metalhead yet?

Donnie: No, I just got done with his body, not his system, when I had to stop and build the Turtle Mech.

Darrell: Well, that's something we can do when we get back!

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: Scuirophobia, huh? I feel ya bro. I have elevatorphobia to the extreme. Sad. I like heights though. So, why do the bad guys like to chase you? Is it because your adowable? Or just awesome?

Mikey: I thinks it's because I'm awesome!

Raph: It's probably because he runs like a mad man.

Mikey: Hey! I don't...

Raph: What I thought

* * *

WildChild13: Leo: Ice cream for days! So, can Karai still talk, or only a few words or something? She's pretty cool as a snake! No offense to her. Or you. Stalker.

Leo: I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since her mutation...

Darrell: I know...Not going to say. Not. Going. To say. Saving for later...

* * *

WildChild13: Splinter: At first I thought Karai's real name was Mei Hwa, which means beautiful flower, instead of Miwa. Is her name a variation of that?

Darrell: Actually, it means 'Three wheels'

Everyone else: *blank stares*

Darrell: Did no one else know that?! I feel smart now!

Donnie: What's the square root of 568?

Darrell: *glares at Donnie* You had to kill my happy moment, didn't you...

* * *

_**Keep asking away! I am **_**_going to do a chapter of just questions that were unanswered until they got back to the city. January 25 baby! So exited!_**


	6. Chapter 5

Darrell: *walks into room* Hey guys! How do I look in this dress?

Boys: *jaws drop open*

Raph: Your...In a dress...

Darrell: April made me *points to April behind her* I hate dresses.

April: But you look so cute!

Darrell: How can I conceal weapons with this thing?! There are no pockets, or weapon straps! I much prefer my battle uniform. Plus, it's black, and I like black. *takes off dress* On with the questions!

Quaser: Yo Yo Yo!

Min: Alien-cat-thing and human are back!

Quaser: How many times... I'M A ALIEN ONLY!

Min: Mikey! If you could have a super-power what would it be?

Mikey: Hmmm...Super strength! No! Flying! No! Super speed! I don't know!

Darrell: Calm down before your head explodes again.

* * *

Quaser: Donnie, can you fix my pod? It broke when I crashed into earth.

Donnie: An alien spaceship! Awesome! I will, it just might take me a while to get used to the circuitry. But it'll be fun!

Darrell: We have very different definitions of fun...

* * *

Min: Raph, How bad is it living with them? *Points at all of the turtles* I mean, I live with Quaser, so, living with them can't be too bad, HER STINKING FUR GETS EVERYWHERE!

Raph: Can't be worse than pizza stains everywhere.

Darrell: Yeah, I slipped on pizza grease this morning! At least you can vacuum fur. We have to mop, and scrub, and clean every month, just to keep the lair somewhat clean.

Raph: *smirks* Darrell here's the worst though. She's always freezing stuff and creating small earthquakes.

Darrell: Hey! That's only because you keep damaging my crystal! And if my crystal's damaged, and I have to clean, that's less time to meditate and get them under control. So, it's really your fault!

Raph: *stands up* Oh yeah!

Darrell: *stands up* Yeah!

Raph: *attacks Darrell* Why you-

_Due to Raph loosing his temper...again, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Quaser: Leo. A day in the life of Captain Ryan? I've met the guy, he's pretty cool.

Min: Only when you were space traveling.

Leo: Wait! You meet him! *squeks* OMG!

Darrell: *snickers* You sound like a teenage girl at a mall

Raph: Wait, he's real?! And how would you know what a teenager at a mall sounds like?!

Darrell: You forget that when I was human, I would sneak out. I went to the mall once, and that's what I heard. *crosses arms* Next!

* * *

Quaser: April, I don't support Capril so you and Donnie better hook up fast. Yeah, KISS DONNIE!

Darrell: *plotting* Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...

April: Darrell, your scaring me...

Darrell: Then hook up with Donnie!

April: I thought you liked him. *smirks*

Darrell: *blushes* I-I just-uh...JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!

* * *

Min: Darrell, Can you teach Quaser to control her elemental power? She uses air, hence the ability to fly.

Quaser: *Flies around Lair* Weeee!

Darrell: *watching Quaser* That awesome! *clears throat* Anyway, I did it through intense training, meditation, and this crystal that Donnie gave me *feels chest for crystal* Raph! You did it again!

Raph: *looks where him ad Darrell were fighting* *sees blue shards* Opps...

Darrell: Donnie! I need another crystal! Raph broke the 5th one this month!

Quaser: I guess thats us!

Min: Nope! *Hits Raph on head with her bow* THATS us!

Raph: OW!

Darrell: Thank Min!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie- while Casey is still tied up, kiss April, but make it worth it while he's tied up.

Donnie: Dangit, he was untied a while ago...

Darrell: *sneaks up behind Casey and ties him up* HAHA! I have conquered him!

Casey: Let me-*duct tape placed over his mouth*

Darrell: Well, this is fun!

April: So...Are you gonna...

Donnie: *sees everyone staring* Not right now...

Darrell: Aw! *sneaks up behind April and pushes her into Donnie* DO IT!

Casey: Hmnhmhmhmhmhmhm!

April: Why don't you?! Hmmmmm...

Darrell: Im not the one touching him right now, so I win! KISS!

Donnie: Not in front of everybody!

Darrell: You're no fun!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: I dare you to kiss your picture of Spike *takes out her katanas*

Raph: Um...

Darrell: I know you have his pic in your belt! Now kiss it!

Raph: Fine, now I have two crazy women threatening me...*takes out pic* *gives it small kiss*

Darrell: Awwwwwwwwwwww!

Raph: Shut it.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: if Casey happens to still be tied up, then I dare you to, scare Casey with a rat. Have fun.

Donnie: Oh, I will! *puts rat in front of Casey*

Casey: HMMMMMMMMM! HMMMMMMMMM!

Donnie: That was fun!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo! I dare you to make a flow chart on how to hang out with Karai.

Leo: No...

Darrell: *runs to Leo's room* *runs out with flow chart* He already made one!

Leo: *wide eyes* How did you...?!

Darrell: You asked me if I knew Karai, I figured. Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

nala the cat: Lol so Leo every time Karai or Karai's name is mentioned you have to kiss her 1 time.

Leo: Really?!

Darrell: *smirks* Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai.

Leo: *glares at Darrell* I hate you...

Darrell: You love me and you know it! You're gonna have sooooo many kisses to give to Karai when we get back. Ha! Karai, Karai, Karai.

* * *

nala the cat: Same thing goes to Donnie and April.

Darrell: *smirks very largely*

Donnie: No, you better not!

Darrell: Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, Apr-Hmmmmmm!

Donnie: *covering Darrell's mouth* QUIT IT! Ew! *pulls hand from Darrell's mouth* DID YOU JUST LICK ME!

Darrell: Plugh! You need to wash your hands!

* * *

nala the cat: Mikey why pictures of Donnie in Darrell's room?

Mikey: Cause she likes-

Darrell: Dooon't!

Mikey: She likes Donnie!

Darrell: That's it! *pulls out staff* YOU DIE TONIGHT!

Leo: Darrell! Calm down...It's just a small crush...*snickers* Even if you do want to kiss him!

Darrell: GHAAAAAAAA! YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN THE SHREDDER! AND HE BRAINWASHED ME!

Raph: Oh, really?

Darrell: I like dresses more than you guys right now! And I hate dresses!

April: I take offense to that.

Darrell: Ghaaaaaaa!

* * *

nala the cat: Casey, play Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

Casey: I'd rather not.

Darrell: Wimp.

Casey: I'd like to see you do it!

Darrell: I will! *walks to lab*

Raph: She won't last five minutes in there.

*six minutes later*

Darrell: *screams*

Donnie: Six minutes and seven seconds. You owe me a dollar, Raph.

Darrell: *comes out of lab* *demonic voice and eyes* Kill. All. Intruders.

Raph: Hey, Case, did the game company say anything about possessing our sister?!

Casey: Not that I remember...

Raph: Well, I think it just did.

_Due to Darrell becoming __possessed, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: Never. Want. To do that. Again!

Donnie: I second that.

nala the cat: Raph, every time Leo says no you can punch him, then Leo has to do it.

Leo: Why would you do this?!

Raph: *smirks* Leo, eat a piece of Mikey's week old pizza.

Leo: Ew! NO!

Raph: *punches Leo* Do it.

Darrell: Ok, because I'm the one who made the rules, I overrule that dare.

Raph: Why?!

Darrell: Because it's gross. Next!

* * *

nala the cat: Casey every time you scream or flinch, Donnie or Darrell has to hit you with their staffs. Yep.

Casey: *screams* WHAT?!

Darrell: I get first dibs! *hits Casey with staff*

Casey: OW!

Donnie: My turn! *hits Casey with staff*

Casey: OW!

_This will go on for a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

**_Keep asking away! I now have a question for _****_you guys...What song should I do a cover of? I have a YouTube channel under the same name as my FF profile. Give me a song to cover and I will try to do it. Thanks! Keep those questions coming!_**


	7. Chapter 6

Darrell: Sorry this one took so long, I broke my arm on patrol the other day.

Raph: You fell on your own ice.

Darrell: You made me fall! But, I did paint the cast to look like one of Iron Man's arms! *shows cast* See! *clears throat* Anyway, on with the questions.

Breana: Everybody, What's your favorite color?

Mikey: Orange!

Raph: Red

Leo: Blue

Donnie: Purple

April: Yellow and pink!

Casey: Black, and a little bit of yellow. *gets glare from Donnie*

Darrell: Haha *sings* Black and yellow, Black and yellow, Black and yellow, Black and yellow! *clears throat* Sorry. Mine's Black and purple.

Mikey: Wait! You like Donnie AND Casey!

Darrell: Casey?! *looks at Casey* EEEWWWWW! He makes me wanna puke! I hate him! I just like black.

* * *

Breana: Leo, How do you about the nickname Lame-a-nardo?

Leo: I try not to let it get to me. It hurt at first, but they seem to be calling me that less and less. I'm used to it though, since Raph always calls me that.

Darrell: *glares at Raph* How would you like it if I called you names, Ummmmm...Give me a minute...

Raph: *smirks* Can't come up with any, can you?

Darrell: I will come up with one! Raphina!

Raphina: Really? That the best you can-HEY! Not this too! *tries to attack Darrell*

Darrell: Hey! Broken arm, remember? Doctor Donnie says no fighting for a few weeks. *whispers* Thank you Doc Don...

* * *

Breana: Raph, Why do you called Leo Fearless Leader or simply Fearless?

Raph: Cause he acts like he's fearless in battle, unlike Mikey, who's just fearful.

Mikey: Hey!

Raph: Anyway, he's just full of himself and that Space Heroes crap, so I try to knock it out of him.

Darrell: You're mean, you know that right?

Raph: Yep, your point?

* * *

Breana: Donnie, Are you overwhelmed about Darrell having a crush on you?

Darrell: *buries her head in her shell*

Donnie: She doesn't show it very often, so no, not really.

Darrell: I am NEVER coming out of here!

Raph: Come on, it's not that bad...*smirks* Lover girl.

Darrell: I hate you.

Donnie: Darrell, come out of there. Raph's just being a pain.

Darrell: *peeks head out of shell* Is the question done?

Donnie: Yes.

Darrell: Good, it was getting hot in there.

* * *

Breana: Mikey, What inspire you to be a prankster?

Mikey: I don't know, I think it was because when I was younger, Raph and I would have prank wars. He grew out of it, and I never did. That's why I prank him most! *grins*

* * *

Breana: Raph &amp; Leo, Did you know that people like to pair you two together?

*Raph and Leo look at each other*

Leo: No. No we did not...

Raph: Darrell...

Darrell: That's why I don't read those stories. I hate it when they do that stuff with you guys. *shivers* Gives me the creeps.

* * *

Breana: Darrell, Do you ever wonder why he wears a mask? Because I think he hides his face or *dramatic pause* his ugly.

Darrell: Ugly?! I've seen him with out his mask, and he's pretty *looks at Donnie* ho-hoo-hi-hi Donnie. *blushes and buries head in shell*

April: *glares at Darrell* *whispers to her* Stay away from my man.

Darrell: He's all yours. I'm embarrassed for life...

* * *

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Leo, do you like your new voice?

Leo: Yeah, it's ok, took some getting used to though.

Darrell: Makes you sound manlier.

Leo: *smiles* Really?

Darrell: Yeah, I did not say that because I like you!

Leo: I know, you like Donnie. *smirks*

Darrell: I'm done...*hides in shell again*

* * *

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Donnie, Jaynalin challenges you to a robot building contest!

Donnie: Your on!

Darrell: Judge! Mikey, you and Leo are also judges!

*after 4 hours of work*

Darrell: TIME!

*judges look at robots* *judges have discussion about bots*

Darrell: The winner is...Jaynalin!

Donnie: Why?!

Darrell: Her robots 3x larger than yours. Sorry D, but she wins. Next!

* * *

Ninja X: Raph- why are you so scared of roaches?

Raph: Because their gross.

Leo: *smirks* He ate one in his sleep when we were 7, and got attacked by a few when we were 6.

Raph: Really Leo?

Leo: Yep.

* * *

Ninja X: Leo- can you kiss Karai.

Leo: I'm just gonna say what Darrell would say...*mimics Darrell badly* When we get back, you are soooooo doing that.

Raph: *chuckles*

Darrell: I sound nothing like that! I would say that, but never sound like that!

Mikey: She's right, that was a horrible imitation.

Darrell: *leans away from Mikey* *whispers* He said a smart word...

* * *

sophia lollipop: Hi guys, I love Tmnt I watch/read you 24/7.

Mikey: *whispers* Stalker...

Darrell: She didn't mean like that!

sophia lollipop: Leo what would do if you got sunk into Space Heroes would you try find away home or go meet your hero.

Leo: Meet Captain Ryan, then find a way home!

Darrell: Love you too, bro.

* * *

sophia lollipop: Raphael, why are you so scared of cockroaches, you live in NYC sewer for crying out loud!

Raph: Leo said it earlier!

Leo: Do I need to say it again?

Raph: NEXT!

Darrell: Stop doing that!

* * *

sophia lollipop: Donnie, I dare you wear Dark night costume like the one in TMNT 1987 when Don thinks he's a super hero and try to get Shredder.

Donnie: I don't have it.

Mikey: I DO! *runs and gets costume*

Darrell: Here we go

Donnie: *gets in costume*

*Darrell and April start drooling*

Darrell: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Donnie: This is hot.

April: *nods* It is hot...

Donnie: What was that April?

April: *wipes drool* Nothing.

Donnie: *takes off costume*

Darrell: Dang it!

* * *

sophia lollipop: Mikey, do you know who Kala is, if so do you like her?

Mikey: I know the Kala from Tarzan! The mother I always wanted!

Darrell: Of course you would only know the Kala from Tarzan.

Mikey: Wait?! Is their another Kala?!

Darrell: Next!

* * *

sophia lollipop: I save the best one for last.

Darrell: Ooooo, what's the best one!

sophia lollipop: Darrell I dare you to tell Donnie how you REALLY feel and kiss him on the cheek.

Darrell: *jaw drops*

Raph: This is gonna be good.

sophia lollipop: Oooohhhhh, if you boys laugh or even giggle I will slap the green off of you and Casey, I will just kick you where the sun don't shine. If you boy don't think I serious try me and I won't play nice. I got three little sisters at home and know how to pick a fight.

Raph: Dang it...

Darrell: Donnie, I-I like you be-because you're gentle, calm, and smart. You are someone I can really connect with on a personality basis. You will do anything to protect your family, and that is something I like in a guy. You are trying to save the world while trying not to kill anyone, which is hard, but you like a challenge. You keep people like April, your brothers, and I close, because you don't want to lose us like we did...Splinter. I feel like...I'm happy, around you. I can be myself, and you won't judge me. That's why...I like you. *kisses Donnie's cheek* *steps back, eyes wide* Awesome *faints*

Raph: Great, she pulled a Donnie.

Donnie: What...Just...

Raph: You got kissed, Romeo. Now help us wake her up.

Donnie: I just hope she didn't re-break her arm.

_Due to Darrell having an epic kiss, then fainting, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

_**Well...That just happened...Am I still out cold?...Keep asking away! Is Mikey **_**_pouring water on-*gasp*_**

**_Mikey: She's up!_**

**_MIKEYYYYYYY!_**


	8. Chapter 7

Darrell: And we're back!

Cat girl: To Everyone: *beautiful skinny teenage girl walks in wearing cat woman outfit* Hey guys.

Everyone: Hey.

Cat girl: Casey, Hi handsome, How old were you when you started playing hockey?

Darrell: Handsome?! *disgusted face* Blah! I'm gonna hurl!

Casey: Hey, be nice. Um, I think I was about 6 or 7 when I started. I've been playing since.

Darrell: Handsome?! How are you handsome?! Donnie's-...*wide eyes and blushes* I'm done here.

* * *

Cat girl: Raphael:I got to talk to Slash he's doing fine and he says Hi. How old were you when you found him?

Raph: Thanks. I was 5 when I found him. It was my first time outside the lair.

Darrell: Really? I thought you would have escaped sooner.

Raph: Splinter was always watching us. The only reason I escaped was because Mikey was causing trouble.

* * *

Cat girl: Donnie: I so mega dare you to sing "Hey April" to April. Do you like?

Donnie: Uh...

Darrell: *smirks* He already made a video

Donnie: Darrell, don't you dare!

Darrell: *plays video*

*after video*

April: O...K...

Donnie: *frozen*

Darrell: Donnie! You looked so...Oh, you are...April?

April: I don't know how to snap him out of it!

Darrell: Oh! I know! *whispers to Donnie* Casey hugged April...

Donnie: WHAT?!

Darrell: And he's back!

* * *

Cat girl: Mikey: I baked you some pizza and cake! *hands him baked goods* Hope you enjoy! BTW your freckles are so cute!

Mikey: Thanks! *takes food* This is awesome!

* * *

Cat girl: Everyone: Well I'm off. *kisses Casey on the lips while her body slowly disappears till her smile is left*

Darrell: 1, EW! Can I puke?! And 2, creepy. But most important, EW! I would rather re-break my arm than see that again!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie- *takes out her katanas* if you don't want to kiss April in front of everyone, go to your lab and kiss her!

Donnie: *holds hands up* OK! *takes April to lab*

*5 minutes later*

Darrell: They've been in there for a while

April: *walks out* Sorry, he passed out again.

Darrell: *smiles* You can always count on Donnie to pass out after a kiss.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo- go up the roof and when Karai shows up, fight for your love

Leo: Ok?

Darrell: Fight for her Leo! *gets dramatic* Fight for heeeeeeeer!

Leo: What was that?!

Darrell: I'm very dramatic.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph- kiss a roach, and then faint *takes out her katanas*

Raph: NO!

Darrell: *holds up roach* Kiss. The. Roach. Kiss it! *crazy woman eyes*

Raph: *kisses roach* *faints*

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey- shove a pizza at Raph!

Mikey: With pleasure. *puts pizza in Raph's face*

Raph: *wakes up* Ghaaa!

Mikey: HAHAHAHA!

Raph: MIKEY! *chases him*

Mikey: AHHHHH!

* * *

Breana: Raph, Okay okay no more homie business I promise Raph and I'm just a guest not a enemy I don't have any weapons *holds hands up* I understand you don't trust me but I swear on everything that is good and right in the world that I will never hurt you or your family or your friends and I don't get something why don't you trust me and what do you mean by you know why she did what.

Raph: Ok?

Darrell: He just has a heart of stone.

Raph: I know why you complemented Donnie. *smirks*

Darrell: Would you stop it!

* * *

Breana: Leo, How did you feel when Karai ask you to help her steal a sword in The New Girl In Town.

Leo: I honestly felt like it was wrong.

Darrell: Yet you almost did it.

Leo: No I didn't!

Darrell: Yes you did.

* * *

Breana: Donnie , Mikey, and Darrell, *blushes* Aw you guys are too kind I like you guys too that's why I got you guys some pizza *looks at Leo and Raph* Hey you guys want some pizza I've got plenty *pulls out pizzas*

Mikey: PIZZA! *eats entire pizza in 5 bites*

Darrell: HEY! Save some for me!

* * *

Breana: Donnie, It must suck to not be appreciated but don't worry I appreciate you Donnie

Donnie: Why, thank you!

Darrell: *whispers* I'll appreciate you.

* * *

Breana: Mikey, So not only are you a cool prankster but a awesome skateboarder put that together and you get AWESOME

Mikey: Shell yeah! *high-fives/threes Breana*

* * *

Breana: Darrell, Hey why did you hit Raph anyway?

Darrell: Cause he deserved it *sits back* If not for one thing, it's another. True story bro.

* * *

Anonymous: Darrell: I just want to say your are my favorite and what is it like to have four brothers

Darrell: Awwwww, Thank you! I feel so touched. And living with 4 bro's, definitely different than 3 sisters. Less cleanliness, more grossness. Except Donnie, he's pretty clean. Still, sharing a bathroom with 4 boys! That gets...interesting...

April: I can vouch for that.

Darrell: I still love them to death though, even if they aren't my 'biological' brothers.

* * *

nala the cat: April and Donnie kiss each other! NO BACKING OUT or you have to eat Mikey's underwear

Darrell: DO IT! DO IT!

Donnie: Ok! Shut up! *kisses April* *pulls away*

Darrell: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Donnie: *faints*

Darrell: *throws arms into air* WINNER!

* * *

nala the cat: Leo:Karai karai karai karai *says karai 50 more times* You owe her so many kisses

Leo: Great...

Darrell: I know your exited!

Leo: *blushes* No I'm not...

Darrell: YOU BLUSHED!

Leo: Shut up...

Darrell: *puts head on Leo's shoulder and grins* You love me!

Leo: Get off me.

Darrell: *still grinning* OK *takes head off Leo's shoulder*

* * *

nala the cat: *ties up Casey* I just wanted to do that XD who wants to play human piñata?!

Darrell: I DO! I DO!

Casey: NO! NO HUMAN PINATA!

Darrell: *holds up staff with one hand* *smirks* Oh yes, human piñata. *whacks Casey*

Casey: OW!

nala the cat: Raph do you approve of this?

Raph: *points at Darrell* I learned not to mess with the crazy chick with the white mask.

Darrell: You got that right. *whacks Casey again*

Casey: STOP!

* * *

nala the cat: Mikey why do you have week old pizza?

Mikey: It's one of my top ten favorite kinds of pizza!

Darrell: EW! You see, this is what I was talking about earlier! I would never get this in my old house! Guys are disgusting!

Raph: *smirks* Except Donnie?

Darrell: Yeah! Except-Don't you dare! I may have a broken arm, but I can still kick your butt!

* * *

WildChild13:AAAAARGH! I hate stomach flu. Anyways, on vis zee questions!

Darrell: Just stay away from me and we'll be fine.

WildChild13: Casey: did you just say your Japanese name was Ke$ha? I think you just said it was Ke$ha. ;-p. And I don't care what everyone else says, youre pretty cool, even if you mess with the apriltello vibe. KEEP ROCKIN BRO!

Casey: No, it sounds like Kee-She, not Ke$ha!

Darrell: Is that why your so strange? Your Ke$ha!

Casey: What?! No!

* * *

WildChild13: April: Does anyone ever ask you strange questions about where you go, or where you've been? Someones bound to find out. *dramatic music*

April: Where'd the music come from?

Darrell: Sorry *holds up tPod* Couldn't help myself.

April: I just tell my aunt that I'm hanging out with friends. That's all she needs to know

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: AAAAAAGH! YOURE GONNA *tmnt producers gag and throw into closet*

Mikey: WHAT?! GONNA WHAT?!

Darrell: Nothing to see here...

* * *

WildChild13: LARPing IS THE BEST GAME TO PLAY! Unless of course I becomes real. Then its even better. Larp larp larp...

Raph: SHUT UP! *covers ears*

Darrell: Meanie...

* * *

_**Keep asking away!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Quaser: THANKS DONNIE! *Hugs him* Can't wait to go home! *Notices April and Darrell's glares* Oh... Sorry.

Min: Darrell, about the vacuums, I go through five a week. Do you vacuum in here?

Darrell: Not here at the farmhouse, but we did have to vacuum the dojo a lot back at the lair because of Splinter.

Raph: And your hair.

Darrell: It's not that bad! I don't shed!

* * *

Quaser: Any of you lot ever thought about joining one of the big superhero teams?

Mikey: I HAVE!

Darrell: Of course you have, I already have though.

Mikey: *gasps and shakes Darrell* WHICH ONE?!

Darrell: OW! ARM! *Mikey lets go* Anyway, it's this one!

Mikey: We don't count, ya dork

Darrell: What's 5x9?

Mikey: Uhh...

Darrell: What I thought.

* * *

Min: Leo catch! *Throws Shredders Helmet* I stole it off him.

Quaser: Actually I did, then I gave it to her.

Leo: You stole the Kuro Kubuto?! HOW?!

Darrell: I don't know, I just know that Shredder will be looking for that...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE"S COMING!

* * *

Min: *Shoots arrow above Mikey's head* I hereby pronounce you the King Of Larping!

Quaser: *face-palms* Larping is stupid.

Min: IS NOT!

Raph: Is to.

Mikey: Is not!

Donnie: Is too.

Darrell: Is not!

Casey: Is-

Darrell: Don't challenge the girl with powers! I will use them.

Casey: They win.

* * *

Quaser: Casey! My epic question of amazingness is... Why are you so stupid?

Min: HAHAHAHA!

Darrell: *covers mouth* OMG! I LOVE YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Casey: I am NOT stupid!

Darrell: You're not smart either! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Quaser: Leo, why so surprised that Ryan's real? Here, I think this will help you to believe... *Shows picture of Quaser and Captain Ryan*

Leo: *tears form in eyes* Can...can I keep this?

Darrell: Ha, fanboy much?

Raph: Like your any better.

Darrell: ...Shut up!

* * *

Min: Anyway, *Hits Raph on head with Bow* Smile-Cake to everyone! Raphie-kins, why you scared of roaches?

Quaser: Hee Hee Hee! Raphie-kins! Nice one!

Darrell: I think we already went over this one.

Raph: We did. Next!

Darrell: I am going to kill you!

* * *

Min: Bye Bye!

Quaser: Bye! Thanks for the help Don! I can't wait to go home!

Everyone: Bye!

* * *

Dark: Oh goody! Another Q&amp;D!

Wolf: *face palms* How many are you following right now anyways?

Dark: *stops and thinks* Ummmmmmm...

Wolf: Thought so. You need to get a life, you know?

Dark: I have a life. It just so happens that it doesn't live up to your 'epic adventure' standards!

Wolf: Just get on with it!

Dark: *laughs* Hah! Reference!

Wolf: Fine! I'll start! So...Darrell...why exactly did you chose the Bō Staff?

Darrell: I liked the flow of it, and the fact that it doesn't do much lethal damage, but I also use a tanto, a kakute, which is a ring with a spike you can put poison on and stab people with, and a chigriki, which is like a nunchuck with a longer chain and spikes on one end. Bo is for everyday use on patrol, tanto is for Shredder and Kraang, and the kakute and chigriki is for stealth missions. I like multi-weaponizing.

* * *

Dark: Heh. I don't use weapons.

Wolf: Oh really?! You mean exploding dice and metal playing cards don't count as weapons?!

Dark: *grins* You're cranky today. What got under your flight feathers?

Wolf: Just shut up...

Dark: Never! Hey April! Kiss Donnie!

Wolf: *hair lights on fire* THAT'S IT! *tackles Dark*

Dark: OH AVE! *runs*

Donnie: Yes! Got out of that!

Darrell: So you don't like April? *pouty eyes* Has my whole life been a lie? *lip quiver*

Donnie: No, I just...I really don't...Ghaaaaa! Stop that!

* * *

*a few minutes later*

Dark: *walks back in, slightly singed* Well, now I know why he's cranky! And after that little interlude, let's get back to questioning. Raph, why exactly DO you work out so much? Oh, and guess what? My autocorrect keeps trying to call you Graph! *laughs* Okay, I'll stop. *grins and lounges back in chair*

Darrell: *snickers* Graph...HA!

Raph: It's because it gives me something to do.

Darrell: Or you think you can beat me!

Graph: I can beat...Really?

Darrell: Couldn't help myself...

* * *

Dark: Leo, what will you do now that Karai is a mindless snake mutant? And if Donnie somehow is unable to retromutagen her?

Wolf: *walks in and sits on table* Is that even a word?

Dark: It is now!

Leo: Well fix her, right Donnie?

Donnie: Yeah, sure...

Leo: Right. Donnie?!

Donnie: Yes! Geez

* * *

Wolf: Hey Mikey! I dare you to lick a frozen fire hydrant!

Dark: Why would you want him to do that?

Wolf: I dunno.

Mikey: We don't have any fire hydrants around here...

Darrell: Dang it...

Mikey: I could like the party wagon though!

Darrell: Go! *points to door*

Mikey: *goes outside*

Darrell: Next!

* * *

Dark: *appears behind Raph in a cloud of smoke, wearing a long black cloak* Prepare to die...LARP hater... *jumps on Raph, holding a dagger to his throat*

Wolf: DARK!

Dark: *smiles* Don't worry. I won't hurt him. Much. *abruptly drags Raph into other room*

Wolf: Umm...while we wait for Dark to finish exacting revenge on Raph...*suddenly smirks* I dare Donatello to jump off a cliff.

Darrell: NOOOOOOOOO! DON"T DO IT DONNIE!

Donnie: I'm hiding now...Crazy people *hides in another room*

Dark: *comes back, dragging a rather terrified Raphael* Righteous Revenge! *looks around* Hey, where'd Donnie go?

Wolf: Revenge.

Darrell: What did you do to Raph, and how do I do it?

* * *

Cursed Leo Doll:I need your body Leonardo... GIVE IT TO ME! *makes a grab at Leo*

Leo: *jumps away* Get me away from this thing!

Darrell: How did it get in here?!

Mikey: I...Might have found it and...brought it here...

Leo: A little help here!

_Due to a crazy doll appearing and trying to get Leo, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: Well, THAT took forever.

Leo: *snoring*

Darrell: And Leo's out...for now...

tmntlover65: *pouts* Awe but Darrell! *crosses arms* You're no fun...Raph: I'm sorry that SHE *points to Darrell* thinks I'm too tough for you.

Darrell: If I can beat him with one arm, then I know you can beat him.

Raph: At least let me try.

Darrell: Fine! Your funeral!

*Raph and tmtnlover65 fight* *tmntlover65 wins*

Darrell: Told you.

* * *

tmntlover65: Donnie: Awesome! Oh, and if I see ONE speck of pink of them... *pulls out Kama* Something bad might happen.

Donnie: OK, OK! Here *hands tmntlover65 plasma Kama* It's red, not pink.

Darrell: How's my shield goin'?

Donnie: I am NOT making you a shield!

* * *

tmntlover65: April: *rolls eyes* You were thanking him. Yeah, I'm sure that kiss on the lips was a 'thank you.' Gosh April, playing with a mutants feelings. Shame on you!

April: I wasn't-

Darrell: You were! You were messing with my Donnie.

Donnie: Your Donnie?!

Darrell: *blushes* I meant Donnie...*hides in shell*

* * *

tmntlover65: Darrell: *smiles* I knew it. But don't feel bad, I have a crush on Ra- *blushes* R-rabbits. I-I love rabbits... *face-palms* Stupid. Stupid. Stupid...

Darrell: *gasps* *smiles widely* You like Raphie!

Leo: *waking up* What?

Darrell: Someone has a crush on Raphie!

Leo: *smirks* Raphie has a girlfriend!

Raph: Shut up!

* * *

tmntlover65: Splinter: Okay, I have to ask. How can you raise four teenage boys and still have patience? You need to tell me how to gain some patience.

Darrell: Yet another one to save for the city.

Leo: *whispers* At least it's not for me...

* * *

tmntlover65: Until next time! *throws a smoke bomb on the ground and disappears*

Darrell: *waving smoke from her face* *coughing* I really hate those things sometimes!

Donnie: Yeah, that one had to much flash powder.

* * *

phoebegimenez7: MUAHAHAHAHA ' I dare Raph to eat a cockroach' MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHA

Darrell: *smirks and holds up roach* Would you like it fried, boiled, or in a stew?

Raph: Neither, thank you very much! I've pet and kissed a roach, not going any further than that!

Darrell: *puts roach down* * crosses arms and pouts* You're no fun...

* * *

_**Keep asking away!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Breana: Hi everybody I like y'all to meet a good friend of mine Brian

Brian: Hi

Breana: Now let's get down to business

Brian: Raph, Why are you afraid of Cockroachs?

Breana: Bri Why did you ask him that *looks at him*

Brian: *smirks* Cause I can plus he's a big boy he can handle it

Raph: How many times do we have to go over this?! Their just gross OK!

Darrell: Geez, calm down.

* * *

Breana: Okay my turn Darrell, I wasn't talking about Donnie I was talking about the Shredder I'm so sorry plus he's ugly not Donnie and sorry Donnie I didn't mean it

Brian: *snickers* The Shredder is ugly through

Breana: Aren't it

Donnie: What are they talking about?

Darrell: *blushes* Nothing...Shredder though, yes he is ugly without his mask. Trust me, I lived with him for a month, I even had to put burn cream on his face. It was...*shudders* squishy.

Everyone: EEEWWW!

Darrell: I know, I still wanna puke!

* * *

Brian: Mikey, Where do you keep your water balloons at?

Mikey: In an opening in my shell. *throws water balloon at Darrell* Booyakasha!

Darrell: *dodges balloon* Really, you think that you can get me?!

Donnie: *sneaks up behind Darrell with water balloon* *gets punched by rocks* *breath knocked out of him*

Darrell: *back to Donnie* I like you Donnie, but I'm not afraid to hurt you physically.

Donnie: *still out of breath* Got it *gasp*

* * *

Breana: Leo, How long have you watch Space Heros? and Raph please don't interrupt if you do-

Brian: *interrupts Breana* If you do I'll feed you to my cockroach

Breana: Dude don't you think that's a bit crazy

Brian: *shrugs shoulders* Maybe maybe not

Breana: *shakes head* What am I going to do with you anyway

Leo: Since I was about 5 or 6, the day I found Space Heroes was the best day of my life!

Darrell: *smirks* Better than the day you meet Karai?

Leo: *blushes* I-I-I...

Darrell: What I thought.

* * *

Breana: Donnie, Do you think you're taken for granted?

Donnie: *shrugs* Don't know, I just feel like I could use a little more recognition, that's all.

* * *

Brian: April, How's your kunoichi training coming?

April: Pretty well, Leo's been training me here at the farmhouse. Thanks Leo, by the way

Leo: You're welcome, anything for a friend.

* * *

Breana: Shredder, You need to get a hobby and lose your vendetta against Master Splitter you heartless monster you seriously need to let go you have a problem man

Brian: *laughs* Burned and by a girl to man that is so embassing sucks to be you tin can.

Shredder: You dare to insult me?! *unsheathes blades*

Darrell: Really guys?! You had to-*sees Shredder standing above her* Hi...Dad...

Shredder: So does this mean you are ready to come back to the Foot Clan? *small amount of joy in his voice*

Darrell: Hehe, yeah...No *freezes Shredders feet and runs* DONNIIIIIIEEEEEE!

* * *

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Mikey and Raph: I dare you two to play foozball and the loser has to get "zapped" for the rest of the episode

Raph: *laughs faintly*

Mikey: What does that mean?

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: That means the winner gets to write zapped on the loser then whenever someone says the loser's name, the loser has to say "I love you" to the person that says the loser's name. First to ten wins

Mikey: huh?

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: *talks in dumb tone* Say love to person that say your name

Mikey: Why didn't you just say so?

Everybody in the room except Mikey: *face-palm*

Darrell: Wow. Just. Wow. Then let the games begin!

*30 minutes later*

Mikey: Woohoo! I won I won!

Raph: *growls and chases Mikey*

Mikey: Come on bro!

Darrell: *face-palms* Donnie, Leo hold Raph down so Mikey can write on him!

Donnie and Leo: *tackle Raph*

Mikey: *writes 'zapped' on raph's arm*

Darrell: It is done!

April: Wait...Raph

Raph: I-I-I love you *pants* that was harder than it sounded

* * *

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Donnie: You have to go on a date with Darrell

Darrell: *whispers* You just became my best friend forever

Donnie: Fine *lets out huff* Since EVERYBODY wants me to.

*20 minutes later*

Donnie: GUYS! HELP!

Leo: What is it Donnie?!

Donnie: *carrying Darrell* She's been like this for five minutes!

Darrell: *smile frozen on her face* *non-responsive*

April: What did you say?!

Donnie: I said that she looked nice!

April: *crosses arms* Well, you've done it. She had a fangirl attack.

Mikey: How do we fix it?! I don't want her to die!

Leo: Mikey, get Ice Cream Kitty! ASAP!

Raph: Nah, I got this *slaps Darrell*

Darrell: *blinks, and smile comes off face* Wait a minute...RAPHAEL!

Raph: Oh crap *runs for his life*

_This may take a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Everybody: I dare you all to do a play with the Disney movie of the little mermaid, April and Donnie shall be the main characters.

Darrell: *jaw drops* I can NOT believe didn't think of this sooner!

April: Well who's everyone else gonna play?

Darrell: Hmmmm...OH I KNOW! Leo, King Triton! Mikey, Flounder! I'll be Sebastian! Raph, *looks at Raph* Scuttle! Casey's Ursula!

Raph: Scuttle, really?

Casey: Ursula! Now I KNOW you hate me!

Darrell: LET'S DO THIS THING!

*one movie later*

Darrell: That. Was. AWESOME!

April: My throat hurts...

Darrell: You gotta get used to the singing a bunch. How do you think I was able to do both my, and Casey's part because he was to chicken.

Casey: I was NOT chicken! My throat hurt!

Darrell: *raises eyebrow* Before the song started...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: I think your a great and funny turtle, your so funny! And question, what would you call if you saw a girl with wolf ears and tail.

Mikey: I would yell, "HEY GUY'S! IT'S A NEW FRIEND!"

Darrell: He's done that before.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April; I dare you to wear a yellow dress and stand on a side that's visible for Donnie and Casey to see.

April: What is a side that is visible for them?

Darrell: *face-palms* Oh April, you're so innocent...

April: Seriously!

Darrell: Let's just skip this one. Next!

April: But-

Darrell: NEXT!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie and Casey: I dare you both to train together in front of April

Darrell: They did that just this morning.

Donnie: No we...Ok, yeah we did.

Darrell: Casey, just give it up, Apriltello has over 85% of TMNT watchers rooting for it.

Casey: But what about-

Darrell: Has she kissed you?

Casey: ...No...

Darrell: Has SHE hugged you?

Casey: Once.

Darrell: When she thought you died. Any other time, and you hugging her does NOT count!

Casey: *sigh* No...

Darrell: My point made.


	11. Chapter 10

Darrell: Yay! My arms better!

Donnie: Just don't try to re-break it for a few days

Darrell: I'll try

tmntlover65: *fuming* Darrell, I'm gonna- AHHHHH! *pulls out Kama and lunges at her*

Darrell: CRAP! *starts defending herself*

Donnie: Darrell! No fighting!

Darrell: She started it! *crack*

Donnie: That better not be what I think it was!

_Due to tmntlover65 attacking Darrell, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: Well, that was an interesting way to start out the chapter...Ow!

Donnie: Sorry, but I think you fractured your arm. I'm gonna need to put your cast back on.

Darrell: *glares at tmntlover65* Thanks...Just got out of that thing...

tmntlover65: *fixes hair* Leo: Dude, why is your new voice so... creepy? *shudders*

Leo: I didn't think it was that creepy, you guys?

Darrell: For like, five minutes, now I'm used to it. Sounds like you're done with puberty.

Donnie: Same.

Mikey: I like it!

Raph: *shrugs* Eh

Darrell: Next!

* * *

tmntlover65: Donnie: *smiles* Thank you for the new Kama! They work very efficiently! Oh, and why is your weapon a glorified stick? No offence, it's just... how do I put this... stupid. Very stupid.

Darrell: Hey! You try it, see how hard it is.

Donnie: Yeah! If you have the strength to do it, then you can bash someone's skull in. Trust me, I did tests. Oh, and your welcome for the kama.

Darrell: You know how I know they work...She singed the end of my hair! *holds up burnt hair* See?! SEE!

* * *

tmntlover65: Raph: *laughs nervously and blushes* Heh, d-don't listen to Darrell. S-She's a little crazy, if you know what I mean. Heh. Um... h-how did you feel when April punched your face?

Raph: Yeah, I know she's crazy

Darrell: Hey!...true

Raph: And I felt like it hurt. That's all.

* * *

tmntlover65: April: *grabs her by the shoulders* WHY DID YOU PUNCH RAPH'S FACE?!

April: Hey, the point was to take him down and I did! Now let go of me!

* * *

tmntlover65: Mikey: *smiles* You are awesome dude. *hands him 20 pizzas* AND don't eat them all in one shot! I warned you...

Mikey: *stuffing face with pizza* What?!

Darrell: *shaking her head* Typical...

* * *

tmntlover65: And lastly, to Casey: *takes one of his hockey sticks and breaks it over her knee* Whoopsie! I am SO not sorry you dork. Peace out turtles and peeps! *waves to Raph and walks out*

Casey: *picks up broken hockey stick* What was that for?!

Darrell: Ya dork, it's cause she hates you, along with about half of the fangirls in the world. NEXT!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April: I dare you to whack Casey with a frying pan when he's not looking

April: What?!

Casey: I'm leaving *gets up*

Darrell: *hands April frying pan* *whispers* Use this!

April: Sorry Casey...*whacks Casey*

Casey: *knocked out*

Donnie: YES!

Darrell: WINNER!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie and Casey: I dare you both to draw a picture of April, and whoever makes the best pic, gets to have a kiss from her. And in FRONT of everyone. No objections

Darrell: I know who the winner will be! GO!

*5 minutes later*

Darrell: TIME!

Casey: Wait! This was timed!

Donnie: *shows beautiful picture of April*

Casey: Uh...*shows outline of face*

Darrell: Donnie wins! NOW KISS!

*Donnie and April kiss*

Donnie: I won't faint this time!

Darrell: 3, 2, 1.

Donnie: Never mind *faints*

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: I like your eye color, your so cute, can you please tie up Raph with your weapon for half an hour.

Raph: *takes Mikey's nunchucks* Nope. Ne-*looks at Darrell*

Darrell: *glares at Raph*

Raph: Go ahead Darrell...

Darrell: *still glaring* Next!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo-What's your dream date with Karai when she gets back to normal?

Leo: No comment.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph- if a roach ever turns to a mutant, will you hug it or will you hug Mikey?

Raph: Like the Cockroach Terminator?! Mikey! Definitely!

Mikey: Awwwww

Raph: SHUT IT!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie- I dare you to sing what makes you beautiful to April.

Donnie: Do I have to...

Darrell: *glares at Donnie* Yes *hands him mic* NOW SING!

Donnie: *sings song*

Everyone: *speechless*

_Due to everyone being startled at how well Donnie can sing, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Casey- Why are you so much uglier than big foot?

Casey: I am not ugly!

Darrell: Look in this mirror *holds up mirror*

Casey: *looks in mirror* *mirror breaks*

Darrell: You were saying?

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey- what's your favorite pizza?

Mikey: I-I don't know! I have no idea! I like pepperoni best! No, jellybean, anchovy, and jalepeno! No...

Darrell: Oh boy, his heads about to explode! Take cover!

* * *

Wolf: Well now you know how Casey feels! *glares daggers at Donnie*

Dark: You were wondering what I did to Raph? *grins* Sorry, my secrets are to remain unknown.

Darrell: Dang it...

* * *

Wolf: So...Darell, have you ever thought about using the Ōno?

Dark: It's a giant axe. And fun, too.

Darrell: Hmmm...Give me a week and I will know how to master it!

Leo: You can not master a new weapon in that short amount of time!

Darrell: Watch me. *makes a stone Ono* *does a few perfect katas* Yep, maybe even 5 days *sits down* Continue.

* * *

Wolf: *gets crazy eyes* Donatello! I said jump off a cliff!

Dark: *eyes widen* What. Did. You. Just. Say?!

Wolf: Oops. I forgot you were still here...

Darrell: And their off.

Donnie: Still not doing it.

_Due to Dark attempting to kill Wolf, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Breana: Raph, So you know why I complemented Donnie huh mind explaining why I did it then?

Raph: *face-palms* Darrell. I know why Darrell complemented Donnie.

Darrell: Yeah...I think everybody knows by now...Just, let it go!

Mikey: *opens mouth*

Darrell: Don't you dare start singing Mikey.

Mikey: *closes mouth*

Darrell: Thank you

* * *

Breana: Leo, How's your leg doing?

Leo: Pretty good, just hurts if you hit it straight on.

Donnie: *mumbles* It would be better if you would rest like I told you.

* * *

Breana: Donnie, Did you programmed Metalhead to give a thumbs up?

Donnie: No, but he was programmed to learn about those he was working with and he adapted. And faster than I thought for that matter.

* * *

Breana: Mikey, If the Rat King never name himself what would you call him?

Mikey: Count Ratula!

Darrell: Saw that coming from a mile away.

* * *

Breana: Darrell, How did I give you a excuse to hit Raph?

Darrell: Ok, I'm just gonna drop the subject, cause we've been doing this for about 3 chapters. Have a nice day...

* * *

_**I have a school sleepover this weekend and I can't get to my computer all weekend! This is going to be torture! Keep asking!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Guest-RCK: I love Tmnt and my question is for Leo, Raph, and Donnie. Ok so in the older versions of Tmnt, show and/or comics, Mikey has been kidnapped, tortured, blinded and almost dissected (you guys don't have it easy either) but I'm wondering what your reactions those things happening to him now would be.

Raph: Kill the-

Darrell: Person

Raph: *glares at Darrell* Kill the _person_ who did it.

Leo: Yep. No one hurts my little bro.

Donnie: Torture that person.

Everyone but Donnie: *strange looks*

Donnie: Yes, I do have a dark side

Darrell: *whispers* That's hot...

* * *

thegirlwholived91: Hello every mutant *glances at Casey* and not so awesome human. Quick question anyone watches _Doctor Who_?

Donnie: Nope, never had the interest, or the time.

thegirlwholived91: *picks up phone* Sorry doctor they aren't whovians.

Darrell: What the hecks a whovian?!

* * *

thegirlwholived91: Hey Raph how would you react if The alternative version of you a.k.a. "the dork turtles" sound like one of your brothers like i don't know...like... Donnie?

Raph: Donnie, a dork?! I may make fun of him all the time, but he's not a dork.

Darrell: You actually complimented him! *points tanto at Raph's face* Who are you and what have you done with Raphael?!

Raph: Well, never doing that again.

* * *

7: Guys! Who is the first person you are gonna see when you get to New York?(Other than Splinter)

Leo: Either Karai or Shredder

Raph: I vote Shredder so we can beat the shell outta him.

Darrell: Raph, you really need to work on your anger issues.

* * *

Guest: Hey, I'm back so let get to this. Mikey whats zero divided by zero?

Mikey: It's...uh, it's...*scratches chin*

Darrell and Donnie: *face-palm*

Darrell: It's so easy! The answer is in the question!

Mikey: It's by?!

Darrell: *face-palm* This is never going to be answered...Next!

* * *

Guest: Leo, hi.

Leo: Hi?

* * *

Guest: April kiss Donnie, Donnie kiss April.

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Donnie: *leans away from Darrell* What. Was. That?

Darrell: Just kiss her!

April: *kisses Donnie's cheek*

Donnie: *kisses April's hand*

Darrell: *crosses arms* You guys are no fun.

* * *

Guest: *tapes Casey's mouth shut* That's better.

Darrell: Hahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Guest: April, I heard you say 'stay away from my man' to Darrell

Donnie: What did you say?

April: Nothing.

* * *

CaseyHater: Hi, whats up? Before I ask any questions, I like ALL of you in a friend way except Casey who I absolutely hate!

Darrell: I already like this person!

CaseyHater: Graph: Why do you hate on Darrell's swag bruh? *kicks him* You meanie!

Darrell: Hahahahahaha! Now I really like you!...Brah.

Raph: You know, that kinda did hurt.

Darrell: Softie.

* * *

CaseyHater: Lame-a-nardo: LOL sorry I am making names 4 all of you, why do you like Space Heroes, it reached maximum stupidity.

Raph: Thank you!

Leo: It's not stupid!

Darrell: *pinches fingers leaving small gap* Little bit.

* * *

CaseyHater: Michelan-gelo:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you are sooooooooooooooooooooooo adorable :3

Mikey: Aw *blushes* Thanks.

Darrell: *gasps* I think that might be the first time he's blushed in this story!

Mikey: Really?

Donnie: Yep.

* * *

CaseyHater: Do-nerd-tello: Why haven't you made April your girlfriend yet?

Donnie: I want it to be her decision.

Darrell: Yeah, I mean, who else is she gonna date? Casey?

Casey: Yes.

Darrell: That was a joke, idiot.

* * *

CaseyHater: Der-ell: Why haven't you killed dumbface yet?

Darrell: I have really considered it.

Casey: Who's dumbface?

Darrell: *face-palms* And your name speaks true.

Casey: What?

* * *

CaseyHater: Tiger-caw: Why are you so awesome?

Tiger Claw: I don't know.

Darrell: Sure you do.

Tiger Claw: I know how to get you back to Master Shredder.

Darrell: I'm gonna stay away from you.

* * *

CaseyHater: Shred-dumby: Why can't you,Let it go, let it go, stop holding back back on Lame-a-nardoooooooooo!

Shredder: What? Who is this 'Lame-a-nardo'?

Darrell: Did you really just sing Let it go?

Shredder: That's your question?

Darrell: Excuuuuuse me, ShredHead, but I know who he is.

Shredder: At least I didn't betray my father.

Darrell: Your not my father!

Shredder: Yes I am!

Darrell: *looks at others* This may take a while.

_ Due to Shredder and Darrell having family issues, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: Geez, for being a ninja master, Shredder sure can argue.

CaseyHater: Dumbface: I dare you to break all your bones and let Donnie cut out your toungue 0:)

Casey: Again, who is dumbface?!

Darrell: *face-palm* It's you dumbface.

Dumbface: Oh...No you didn't...

Darrell: Oh yes I did. Next!

* * *

pheonixlegend: Raph: Did you know that when you freed Mr. O'neil and all those mutants from the Kraang one of them was Cockroach Terminator?

Raph: *screeches* I did WHAT?!

Darrell: Hehehehe, you screeched like a girl...

Raph: Shut it!

* * *

pheonixlegend: Everyone except Raph: I think the real mystery is why aren't you afraid of roaches? How can you even stand near those filthy things, I mean how do you know that those things won't just crawl into your body when you sleep then lay its eggs and you'll wake up one day with them eating you inside out and I think you get the idea.

Everyone but Donnie: EWWW!

Donnie: Um, because if that happened, they die because of the acid in your body.

Darrell: I am going to have nightmares about that now...

* * *

pheonixlegend: Don: I dare you to watch Danny Phantom but just the episodes that have Box Ghost and Technus.

Donnie: Ok? *whispers to Darrell* What's Danny Phantom?

Darrell: *shrugs* I don't know.

* * *

pheonixlegend: Casey: Even though you're in the way of my OTP I still think your cool. So, why the big ego? And how did you come up with 'Goongala'?

Casey: I don't have a big ego, do I?

Darrell: Yes you do.

Casey: I have no idea how I came up with goongala.

Darrell: Cause you're stupid maybe.

Casey: *glares at Darrell* What's 5x30?

Darrell: 150. Next!

* * *

_**How stupid can Casey get? Keep asking!**_


	13. Chapter 12

tmntluver317: Darrell: Can you mace a match for me? *makes puppyeyes* I've got dark brown hair and green eyes, I am pretty smart, I like the most jokes anyone would tell but can still have a pretty bad temper. And please! *throws myself on knees* Don't say it's Casey!

Darrell: Oh no, I would never match you with Casey. He should be forever alone.

Casey: Hey!

Darrell: So...Mikey, you want her?

Mikey: A girlfriend! For me! Yes! *hugs tmntluver317*

Darrell: *crosses arms and leans back* Yep, I think I did pretty good.

Leo: Why not Raph?

Darrell: And get on tmntlover65's bad side?! Nope. Not happening.

* * *

tmntluver317: Raph: *smirks* Ever wondered why many girls thinks you're the hottest in the team?

Raph: Maybe cause I am.

Darrell: I beg to differ.

Raph: Who's hotter than me?

Darrell: Donnie of-*covers mouth and blushes* Did I just...

Leo: Yep

* * *

tmntluver317: Leo: Why did you think you should be the leader?

Leo: Cause I'm the most rational.

Darrell: Hey!

Leo: What do you do in your free time?

Darrell: ...True...

* * *

tmntluver317: Donnie: I dare you to...show April all the pictures you've taken on her. :3

Donnie: I haven't taken any pictures of her...

Darrell: Donatello *raises eyebrow*

Donnie: Fine, but...this may take a while...

April: Oh boy...

* * *

Darrell: That did take a while! Donnie, your a stalker!

Donnie: Am not!

tmntluver317: Mikey: What is the funniest part in doing pranks? (The process, the reaction? Anything else?)

Mikey: Totally the reaction!

Darrell: Gotta say, that's mine to.

Mikey: You do pranks!

Darrell: Just did one.

Mikey: To who?

Darrell: *smirks*

Mikey: Why can't I get out of my seat?

Darrell: *holds up super glue* Opps.

* * *

tmntluver317: All the turtle guys (sorry Darrell): have you guys seen all the dirty pictures of you on the internet? If not: do it! NOW!

Darrell: Don't.

Donnie: *opens laptop* Doing it.

Darrell: Don't!

Leo: Looking.

Darrell: DON'T!

Guys: AHHHH!

Darrell: *face-palm* I tried to warn you

* * *

Jazzy535:Darrell:I dare your to beat up Casey, sorry Casey it has to be done.

Casey: No! It doesn't!

Darrell: *holds up staff* Oh yes it does! *starts hitting Casey*

Casey: Why me?! *fetal position*

* * *

Darrell: That felt good.

Casey: *whimpering*

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehe

Raph: *whispers to Leo* Remind me never to get on her bad side.

Leo: *also whispering* Same

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: I dare you to use a frying pan and knock him out unconscious.

Donnie: Who's him?

Darrell: *points to Casey* Him. *tosses frying pan to Donnie* Your turn.

Donnie: Ok...*hits Casey's head with frying pan*

Casey: *knocked out*

Darrell: He's gonna be really hurting in the morning.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: make a smoothie, and *whisper* give it to Raph and add hot sauce. And see if he jumps over the roof.

Mikey: *makes Raph's smoothie* Here Raph! *Gives it to Raph*

Raph: No, this is Darrell's *hands it to Darrell*

Darrell: Oh, thanks! *drinks smoothie*

Mikey: Oh...Crap.

Darrell: MY MOUTH IS BURNING! *looks at Mikey* MICHELANGELO! YOU ARE DEAD!

Mikey: AHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Darrell: GET BACK HERE!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo: dance to a random song chosen by Mikey.

Mikey: Uptown Funk!

*music starts*

Leo: *attempts moonwalk*

Darrell: AHHH! MY EYES!

Leo: What's wrong?!

*music stops*

Darrell: The moonwalk! It was HORRIBLE!

Leo: *glares* Thanks...

* * *

Nicky magic: Hi guys I'm *guys look at me confused* oohhh riggghhht you don't know I'm use to be Sophia lollipop  
but now I'm Nicky Magic it sound more me.

Darrell: Ok then.

Nicky magic: April why did you tie Donnie's bandage so tight when he was try to tell you how he felt?

April: I did? *blushes*

Darrell: Yes...You did. *glares at April*

* * *

Nicky magic: Because after the reading and watching the Invasion I think YOU, Donnie can do better. I mean you are smart, funny, caring, and *whisper the last part * cute.

Darrell: *glares at Nicky magic* What was that last part?

Mikey: She said-

Darrell: *covers Mikey's mouth* Don't. Say. It.

* * *

Nicky magic: I vote Darretello

Darrell: That's a real thing now! *clears throat* O-ok...

Donnie: Now I have TWO girls to like!

April: Oh, it's on.

* * *

Nicky magic: Ohh Mikey I am not a stalker I just like the show a lot. I even have a blog. To be honest I first like the show because of Donnie crush I though it was cute and sweet .

Mikey: Why can't I get a-

Darrell: You have tmntluver317

Mikey Oh, never mind!

* * *

Nicky magic: Mikey how you get so good at throwing water balloons

Mikey: Practice.

Darrell: It's the only thing he will practice.

* * *

Nicky magic: Donnie if you have to choose who like more April or Darrell. Please say Darrell.

Donnie: I-uh...*looks at girls* Uh...

Darrell: He's never going to choose.

Leo: You two, leave the room!

Darrell: Fine bossy!

*April and Darrell leave room*

Donnie: Ok, the person I really like is...

* * *

Breana and Brian: Hi everybody

Breana: *glares at Shredder* I'm not scared of you Shredder and yeah I insult you the question remains what are you gonna do about it *pokes him in the chest*

Brian: Hey Bre be careful this dude got blades

Breana: I don't care

Darrell: I do!

Shredder: You better. *pops out blades*

Darrell: AHHHHH! *runs out of room screaming*

Shredder: That's what she gets for going with Hamato Yoshi.

Darrell: *still running* HATE YOU TOO!

* * *

Brian: Leo, Why are you still keeping that tanto blade you know the one where Karai thew near your head?

Breana: Why would Leo keep it if someone thew a blade at me I would chuck it down the trashcan

Brian: Hmm Bre why the trash can

Breana: So it can go to the dump

Brian: *laughs* Good one Bre

Leo: I didn't...

Darrell: LIAR! LIAR!

Leo: I'm not a liar! You're a liar!

Darrell: I'm not a liar, I'm your sister. But after what you just said I don't want to be that anymore!

Leo: Wait, what?!

Darrell: Sorry, quoting _The Princess Bride._

* * *

Brian: Raph, Do you miss Spike I mean Slash

Raph: Maybe...Darrell, don't you dare!

* * *

Breana: Donnie, I think the smokebombs are your best invention

Brian: Yeah me too its very efficient and a good way to escape very quickly

Breana: So true

Donnie: They weren't even my idea, but thanks!

Darrell: You made them awesome, so you win!

* * *

Brian: Mikey, How do you find the time to make water balloons?

Breana: Don't we all wonder that.

Mikey: I have...no idea!

Darrell: That's a shocker.

* * *

Breana: Darrell, Shredder is your father no reason you didn't want him in very often I wouldn't either if he was my father *pats her on her shoulder* I'm so sorry for having a dad like him

Brian: What the heck that tin can is your father who knew.

Darrell: Well, you see, he's not my real father.

Mikey: He kidnapped her,

Donnie: Gave her new memories, making her think she was his daughter,

Raph: Until she saw us again,

Leo: And got her memories back.

Darrell: And now I'm back with my kind. Might I saw, that was pretty awesome going from one person to the other!

* * *

Breana and Brian: Bye Everybody *throws down smokebombs and disappear*

Darrell: *cough* I really hate those things sometimes.

* * *

_***cough* Really Donnie? Uh, keep asking. *cough* Are you sure these don't have coughing powder in them?!**_

_**Donnie: You wanna get your cast off?**_

_**YES! NOW! See ya guys!**_


	14. Chapter 13

BurlyClock: Hay Donnie, I was wondering if you ever heard about a white fox name Alopex? There are some who say you two could become lover's (or a couple,etc).

Donnie: Um...Nope.

Darrell: Yeah, I don't see it happening. Bye! *pushes BurlyClock out the door*

April: What was that for.

Darrell: Nothing. Just don't like the fox. *whistles while walking back to seat* Next.

* * *

Guest: Leo: *shows everybody his baby duckie blanket* Can you explain this?

Leo: *wide eyes* Explain what?...

Darrell: You sleep...With a baby blanket! HA!

Leo: *takes blanket* I have never seen this blanket in my life!

Mikey: Isn't that the blanket you used to sleep with as a kid? I thought Splinter got rid of it!

Darrell: Ooooooooo...The great ninja leader...has a blanket! *laughs* I'm sorry! This is the best day ever!

* * *

Guest: Raph: *kicks him in the shin* That was for desytroying my car Meanie Softie! I dare you to wear a pink banada!

Raph: I am NOT wearing a pink bandana!

Darrell: It's that *holds up roach in one hand and pink mask in the other* Or the roach. Your pick.

Raph: ...Give me the mask! *puts on mask* There! Ya happy!

Darrell: No...*takes picture* Now I am!

* * *

Guest: Gaptoothed Maniac: Why do you sound like a monkey when you laugh?

Gaptoothed Maniac: I do not!

Darrell: Oh oh oh ah ah

Gaptoothed Maniac: Stop that!

Darrell: Make me.

Gaptoothed Maniac: *attacks Darrell*

Darrell: *dodges attack* Nice try. Next!

* * *

Guest: Donnie:I dare you to kick Casey in the area!

Donnie: With pleasure. *kicks Casey in the area*

Casey: OW! *doubles over* That...hurt...

Darrell: How's the floor taste Casey?

Casey: I feel like...I'm gonna puke...

Darrell: Then get away from me! EW!

* * *

Guest: Mikey: I dare you to tickle your brothers!

Mikey: Darrell, I'm coming for you...

Darrell: Brothers, remember!

Mikey: Oh...Donnie!

Donnie: *stays still while Mikey tries to tickle him*

Mikey: Come on bro!

Donnie: I was past that five years ago.

Leo: *stays still while Mikey tries to tickle him*

Mikey: You guys are no fun! *smirks at Raph*

Raph: Don't. You. Dare.

Mikey: *tickles Raph*

Raph: *breaks out laughing*

Darrell: *gasp* Raph. Is ticklish!

Raph: *composes himself* No I'm not.

Darrell: You are! That's awesome! I'm doing that now!

* * *

Guest: Donnie: Why do you have a picture of April in your laptop?

Donnie: I have pictures of my brothers on my laptop. It's for family.

Darrell: *rolls eyes* She meant as your screensaver dummy.

Donnie: I-I don't know what your talking about.

Darrell: *straight face* *holds up laptop* This *turns laptop on, showing April's pic*

Donnie: *closes laptop and runs*

April: Umm...Did we just...

Darrell: We broke him. We'll see him in a few days.

* * *

Guest: Gaptoothed Maniac: *throws tomatoes at him* Boo you stink!

Casey: Hey! Ow!

Darrell: He he hehe he!

* * *

Guest: April and Darrell:I dare you to put make up on Casey and tie him up too!

Darrell: *smirks* April, you get the make-up, I'll tie him up!

April: Ok *leaves to get make-up*

Darrell: *ties up Casey* Oh Donnie! We're about to make Casey look like a girl!

Donnie: *comes out of lab*

April: I'm back with the make-up

Darrell: Great...BRB.

_Due to Darrell wanting to revile the finished product of Casey the Princess, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: But Casey, you look so pretty! *chuckles*

Casey: I'm taking it off! *leaves room*

Everyone: Awwwwwww...

Guest: Raph: *shows everybody my raph screaming remix* How do you like them apples Meanie Softie!

Raph: Why I'm gonna-

Darrell: SHHHHHH! I'm trying to listen!

Raph: *confused look on face* For what?!

Darrell: Casey to realize that I used waterproof mascara on him.

Casey: DARRELL!

Darrell: Ok, continue.

* * *

Guest: Leo: *turns him into a girl and laughs* Hey Lea nice new look! *laughs*

Darrell: *snickers* Lea...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lea: I'm changing back now! *leaves room*

Darrell: SHAKE THOSE HIPS!

* * *

Guest: Everybody: Ladies and Gentlemen *looks at Raph and Casey* also Not-Gentlemen, I present to you Casey's embarrassing baby photos *shows them Casey's baby photos*

Darrell: HAHAHAHA! You-you had the gap even as a baby!

* * *

Guest: Raph: *sees him eating pudding* That's not pudding its poop. And I got a surprise for you! *shows him cockroach farm*

Raph: *spits out pudding/poop* Get those things away from me!

Darrell: What's wrong Raph? Afraid *smirks*

Raph: No...

Darrell: Yes...

* * *

Guest: Everybody: *switches their bodies except for Darrell* Now you guys have switched bodies!

Darrell: Oh boy...

Raph: How did I get into Raph's body?!

Darrell: Who are you?

Raph: I'm Leo!

Darrell: Oh...Donnie! Help!

Casey: Yeah? Do you need me?

Darrell: UH! I need you to take a shower Casey-I mean Donnie.

Casey/Donnie: OK...*goes to showers*

Mikey: Don't you dare wash my body!

Darrell: Oh, hey Casey.

Donnie: Um...How do we switch back?

Darrell: Who are you?

Donnie: April.

Darrell: Ok, so far, Donnie is Casey, April is Donnie, Casey is Mikey, and Leo is Raph. That leaves Leo and April's bodies.

April: I hate this.

Darrell: Found Raph

Leo: Guys, shhhh, be quiet. Ninjas are quiet. Quiet down.

Darrell: *snickers* And Mikey. I really need to switch you back...One moment! *disappears*

*elevator music*

Darrell: *reappears with Kraang mind-switching machine* One minute! *switches them back* Ah...

Casey: *still in shower* COLD! COLD! COLD!

Donnie: Oops...*smirks*

* * *

leorai fan627: Donnie ask April out.

Darrell: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Raph: Shut up.

Darrell: *sticks tongue out at Raph*

Donnie: A-April, will y-you go out w-with me? *crouches slightly into shell*

April: Sure! Let's go.

Darrell: *gives Donnie thumbs up*

* * *

leorai fan627: Raph can you touch a cockroach?

Raph: I already have. Now just let it go.

Mikey: *opens mouth to sing*

Darrell: Mikey...

Mikey: *closes mouth*

Darrell: Thank you.

* * *

leorai fan627: Mikey can you not eat pizza for three days?

Mikey: No pizza for three days! That would be a nightmare!

Darrell: *in kitchen* We're out of pizza!

Mikey: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Darrell: Jk

* * *

leorai fan627: Leo I dare you to kiss karai on the lips :D

Darrell: You know have *counts them up* Dang, I lost count! But at least 75 kisses to give to Karai.

Leo: Great...*blushes*

* * *

**_Hahahahahahahahaha_**


	15. Back In The City! With Splinter and Leo!

Darrell: Alright everyone, I looked through all 92 reviews that I have so far

Leo: Uh, why are just Sensei and I here?

Darrell: Because we are BACK IN THE CITY! Time to pucker up lover boy.

Splinter: So, what are we doing here, Darrell?

Darrell: Well Sensei, we have asked all the fangirls and boys to ask the turtles questions. They had some for you, but since we were at the farmhouse, we were not able to have you answer some. And Leo here has a lot of stuff coming. Let's get this party started!

Snow Mermaid: Leo you should confess your love for Karai.

Leo: Fine! I love Karai! Can we be done with this!

Darrell: Oh, this is only the beginning...

* * *

Darrell: Here are all the LeoxKarai reviews...Hehehehehehehehehe

nala the cat: Leo YOU NEEEDD TO KISS KARAI basically you are my OTP

Snow mermaid: I'll make sure to remind Leo about his love life, but I'm telling you now Leo, it's a Romeo and Juliet story

Snow Mermaid:Leo! I dare you to make a flow chart on how to hang out with Karai

Ninja X: Leo- can you kiss Karai

nala the cat: lol so Leo every time Karai or Karai's name is mentioned you have to kiss her 1 time

Snow Mermaid: Leo- go up the roof and when Karai shows up, fight for your love

nala the cat: Leo:Karai Karai Karai Karai *says Karai 50 more times* You owe her so many kisses

Snow Mermaid: Leo- what's your dream date with Karai when she gets back to normal.

leorai fan627: Leo I dare you to kiss Karai on the lips :D

Breana: Leo: Woah Dude you own Karai 75 kisses you better puck your lips out causes those kisses won't kiss themselves *chuckles*

LEORAI: Hey Leo I got a teleportation device guess you have to kiss Karai this chapter.

Snow Mermaid: Leo: Karai is going to be your girlfriend someday! Admit it!

Darrell: ...That's all? I thought there would have been more!

Leo: *blushing* D-do I have to...

Darrell: *hands him LEORAI's teleportation device* Go.

Leo: Fine...*mumbles* Can't believe I'm taking orders from my little sister.

Darrell: Hey! I'm a year older than you!

Leo: *teleports to Karai*

Karai: Leo? Issssss that you?

Leo: *blushes* Yeah...*begins to kiss Karai* Sorry, I was dared *more kissing*

Karai: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

_This may take a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Leo: Wow...*in a daze*

Darrell: *waving hand in front of Leo* Yep, he's gone. Now for you Sensei!

Guest: Splinter:Tell us an emberessing story of the turtles when they were little

Splinter: Ah, well there was this one time...

**~Flashback~**

The turtles were 6 at the time, and it was their first adventure out of the lair...That I knew of. We gathered near a sewer grate to rest before I went above ground, when Michelangelo found a strange object in a puddle.

"Sensei," he said "What's this?" He held up a woman's bra, covered in mud and sewer water. Before I could reply, Raphael cut in.

"Can't you see bonehead" he said, taking the undergarment "It's a double slingshot. Watch" Raphael picked up 2 stones, placed them in the cups, and fired the rocks into the street, where a soft 'ouch' was heard. A young girl with brown and blonde hair walked over to the grate and looked down into it, but did not see anything, as I grabbed the turtles and hide around the nearby corner. When she left, I took the bra away and took the turtles back home, guessing that the algae and worms would have to do for another couple of days.

**~Flashback over~**

Darrell: That was you guys?!

Splinter: What?

Darrell: I had that scar for a couple days! I was the girl you hit with the stones!

Splinter: Oh...

* * *

WildChild13: Splinter: At first I thought Karai's real name was Mei Hwa, which means beautiful flower, instead of Miwa. Is her name a variation of that?

Splinter: Actually, she was the third wheel to my and Tang Shen's life, so we named her Miwa, which means third wheel.

Darrell: Awwwwwww! *waves hand in front of Leo's face* He's still out of it.

* * *

tmntlover65: Splinter: Okay, I have to ask. How can you raise four teenage boys and still have patience? You need to tell me how to gain some patience.

Splinter: Practice

Mikey: Can we come in yet?!

Splinter: *sighs* A lot of practice

Darrell: *slaps Leo* Wake up lover boy, time to get on with the questions.

Leo: What?! Oh, OK

Darrell: Come in guys. I have a surprise for Casey.

Casey: What is it?

Darrell: Take it away nala the cat!

nala the cat: Casey hug Master Splinter

Casey: Uh, are you going to bite my face?

Splinter: No

Casey: Fine...*gives Splinter small hug* Ok, I'm done.

* * *

_**Good to be home! TTYL!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Before we get this started, I just want to know how many people now vote for Darratello (DarrellxDonatello) Because every time someone mentions it in their reviews, I blush a little...Ok, a lot...OK! I **_**_squeal! Oh well, better get back in the other room..._**

* * *

Donnie: You squeal?

Darrell: Hamato Donatello! Were you eavesdropping?!

Donnie: Nooooo...

Snow Mermaid: Everyone: Play Tangled, April and Donnie main characters

Darrell: YES!

Leo: Not this again!

Darrell: Ok, cast list! I'll be Mother Gothal, Leo, you'll be...the guard! Mikey is Pascal, Raph is all the thugs, Casey is the Stabbington Brothers and since we now have Splinter, he's Maximus! Ready? Go!

Mikey: Wait! Who's the king and queen?!

Darrell: Um...Splinter?...

Splinter: I am ok with that

Darrell: Ok, GO!

_This might take a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: Donnie as Flynn...That was funny!

Snow Mermaid:Casey: you went to school to learn why are you stupid

Casey: I am NOT stupid! *crosses arms*

Darrell: Donnie...

Donnie: What's the smallest unit of matter?

Casey: 7

Darrell, Donnie and April: *face-palm*

* * *

Donnie: I dare you to make smothies for everyone, and when no one is looking put hot sauce on Casey and see if he blows fire

Donnie: He won't. It's not possible.

Darrell: Adorable dreamkiller...*wide eyes* Did I just say adorable...

Raph: *smirks* Yes you did.

* * *

Nicky magic: Hi dudes and dudetta.

Darrell: Sup bruh

Raph: Would you stop saying that!

Darrell: NO!

Nicky magic: Ooohhhh I want to say good job on the singing Donnie You sound good * I said blushing and shyly * Donnie would you sing with me I'd love to do with you

Donnie: Sure, but what song?

Nicky magic: What about Wake me up?

Donnie: Sure, that ok with you Darrell?

Darrell: Yeah *whispers to Nicky magic* Just don't be stealing my man.

~one song later~

Darrell: Nice.

* * *

Nicky magic: Leo do you think of the little girl you meet from Slash and Destroy, the one you had the tea party with? I see you had your pinky out in Buried Secrets

Leo: I did?

Darrell: You did

* * *

Nicky magic: Mikey when you hum do you know your humming the theme of 1987 Tmnt ?

Mikey: Wait, there are more turtles!

Darrell: Wow, you guys are stupid today...Except Donnie, he'll never be stupid. Gosh, I need to learn when to shut up!

* * *

tmntlover65: *gasps* Oh. My. Gosh! I am SO sorry Darrell! I didn't mean to re-fracture your arm! Here, *gives her a custom pizza* *looks over at Mikey* This is DARRELL'S. Not Mikey's. Understood?

Mikey: Awwwwwwww...

Darrell: Gee, thanks! It's all better now though, so we're good! Thank heaven for healing powers...*slaps Mikey's hand* Paws off!

* * *

Casey: *smirks* You wanna know WHY I broke you hockey stick? *shrugs* 'Cause, your messin' with the whole 'Apriltello vibe'

Casey: What Apriltello vibe?!

Darrell: Really?

Casey: It was worth a try...

* * *

tmntlover65: Mikey: *face-palms* Dude, do you ever listen to anyone?

Mikey: I listen to people...Sometimes...

Darrell: *groans* Liar...

* * *

tmntlover65: Leo: *smiles evilly* How much did you like Karai? I mean, before you found out she was your sister that is.

Leo: I don't like her _that _much...

Darrell: *raises eyebrow*

Leo: Fine, I have a huge crush on her! Stop judging!

Darrell: And you say I'm emotional...

* * *

tmntlover65: Raph: *blushes* H-Hi Raph. *mutters* Glob, I totally just pulled a Donnie. *normal voice* What's your favorite video game?

Raph: I'd say Call Of Duty or GTA5, both are pretty good.

Darrell: Hehe, you pulled a Donnie!

Donnie: Hey Darrell.

Darrell: H-hi Donnie...*whispers* Crap!

* * *

tmntlover65: And finally, to April: I DARE you to... um... *snickers* I dare you to eat something that Donnie cooked. Well, that's all for today! Peace out! *disappears in a cloud of ice*

April: Do I have to?

Darrell: Oh come on! His cookings not bad!

Donnie: I have creme brule!

April: I'll try it...*takes bite* Woah! This is awesome! *eats all of it*

Donnie: Uhhhhhh...

* * *

Breana: Leo, Do you know what the phase "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" means?

Leo: Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah...

Darrell: Then live by it!

* * *

Breana: Raph: Okay cockroaches are gross got it but that can't be reason why you afraid of them come on Raphie don't hold out me something or someone must have cause you to be afraid of them

Raph: Not. Telling.

Leo: Even I don't know this!

Raph: And you won't, so drop the subject!

Darrell: *mutters* Hothead...

* * *

Breana: Donnie: So your saying if Leo did what you said then his leg will be feeling a whole lot better right?

Donnie: Yep.

Leo: No it-*gets strange look from Donnie*

Donnie: Don't even try...

Darrell: What is that face?!

Donnie: I was doing your shut up glare, wasn't I?

Darrell: NO! Fail!

* * *

Breana: Mikey: What's 10 x 10

Mikey: I know this one! It's 100!

Darrell: He-he got it correct! *applause*

* * *

WildChild13: Everyone (including Darrell): What are your favorite pizzas? I know Leo's and Mikey's...

Darrell: I like Meat Lover's...Mmmmmm bacon!

Raph: Yeah, I have to agree with Icy here, I like meat.

Donnie: Hawaiian's good

April: Mediterranean

Casey: Pepperoni

Leo: I guess you already know the rest of our's so, I'm done.

Splinter: I like a good vegetable pizza every now and then

Raph: Hey Darrell, are you sure you don't like hawaiian? *smirks*

Darrell: *gives Raph 'shut up' glare*

Raph: See! *points at Darrell's face* That's how you do it!

* * *

WildChild13: Darrell: I agree with you. Grant ward is a... a... you know.

Darrell: *drags hands down face* Oh my gosh! Yes!

Donnie: Are you talking about AOS again?

Darrell: OMG! You used the shorter version this time!

Leo: AOS?

Darrell: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Leo: Oh


	17. Chapter 16

Darrell: Here we go again!

Dark: Aw man! Here, take a golden apple for your arm. *pulls out a golden apple from Minecraft*

Wolf: *raises eyebrow* I thought we weren't allowed to mix dimensions?

Dark: This is an offshoot dimension, so the normal rules don't apply as strictly.

Wolf: Makes sense. Darrell, I dare you and Donnie to kiss. *smirks*

Dark: Um...I thought you supported Capril?

Wolf: Apparently, that's not going to happen in this dimension. So I guess I have to switch. *shrugs*

Darrell: *composes herself* Thanks, but I won't be needing that apple. Here Donnie, use this for later.

Donnie: Ok? *inspects apple*

Darrell: And two...*faints*

Donnie: Wait, you support Capril?

Leo: That's what you have to say to Darrell fainting?

Mikey: Donnie! You should do a Snow White kiss!

Donnie: O...K?...*kisses Darrell*

Darrell: *wakes up* Wait...Did he just...

Raph: 3, 2, 1...

Darrell: *faints again*

Raph: Bingo...I've been doing this for too long...

* * *

Dark: Raph, I have a proposal for you. I need to test out my new defense system, so if you're feeling bored, why don't practice your skills against it? I'll make sure to adjust the lasers to stun, and then we'll have a win-win situation!

Raph: Nice, just tell me when and where and I'll beat it

Darrell: The point is for it to beat you

* * *

Wolf: And I think we're actually running out of ideas...Woohoo! Freedom! *runs out of room*

Darrell: Ummmmm...Ok then...

Splinter: Is this what usually happens?

Darrell: Yep...

* * *

pheonixlegend: It's a show on Nickelodeon about a teenager who gets ghost powers and protects his city from other ghosts that try to take it over, and the characters I mentioned are voiced by Rob Paulsen so... Donnie react to the characters please, maybe Darrell can explain to you what's so special about them.

Donnie: Uh...

Darrell: *holds hands up* Still have no idea what she's talking about.

* * *

pheonixlegend:Casey I dare you to dress up in a rat costume for the next 2 chapters.

Casey: Does this chapter count?

Darrell: Hmmmmmm...Nope *put rat costume on Casey*

Casey: Great...

* * *

Snow Mermaid:Leo: what would you say, if Karai got a date, with another guy? *snickers while holding her katanas*

Leo: I would make sure the guy was good for my sister.

Darrell: You never did that for me!

Leo: Really?

Darrell: No!

Leo: Oops

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: what's crazier, an army of mutated roaches, or an army of Mikey clones.

Raph: Did you say crazier or scarier?

Darrell: Crazier.

Raph: Then the Mikey clones. Scarier would be the roaches

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: throw a rat at Casey, and then knock him out.

Donnie: *throws rat at Casey*

Casey: AHHHH! RAT!

Donnie: *hits Casey with frying pan* *knock him out*

Darrell: *giggles* the rat was afraid of the rat...

Everyone:...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April: I dare you to lock Casey in a closet, and shove him in.

April: *drags unconscious body of Casey to closet* *locks him in*

Darrell: Let's see how long it takes for him to wake up!

* * *

WildChild13: Casey: I don't think you're that bad, to be honest. You're cool. You should have Donnie put a blade in your hockey stick or something. That would be awesome! Or exploding pucks. Cooool.

Darrell: Casey Jones is currently unavailable, seeing as he has his butt in his face while he is locked in a closet, but I will be sure not to tell him that when he gets out...If he gets out.

* * *

WildChild13: Everyone: These are random nicknames for you that my siblings made up. Notacello, Casey M*** (that ones weird) Leolardo, Apple O'Peel, Notanangelo, Lipster, etc. My brothers are weeeeeeeird...

Darrell: Not as weird as mine...

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: When were you in Jersey?

Mikey: Uhhhhh...That my friend is a story for another day...

Darrell: Why do I feel like that was before they were allowed to go to the surface?

Splinter: Because it was.

* * *

nala the cat: Casey divide by zero

Darrell: Dang! He's been out for a while! Donnie must have hit him pretty hard!

* * *

nala the cat: Where's the kissing April and Donnie? Have you forgotten when ever your names are mentioned you guys have to kiss?

Darrell: Even I forgot that! And I'm making them do this!

Donnie: Soooo, yes.

* * *

nala the cat: *holds up button* Can I explode Casey?

Darrell: I wouldn't go that far...*whispers to nala the cat* After this is over...

* * *

LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: I dare all Leo fan girls in the crowd including me to all group hug Leo at the same time

Darrell: Ready, GO! *jumps above Leo*

Leo: What the-AHHHHH

Darrell: This is pretty entertaining...

Leo: HELP! TOO MANY!

Darrell: Fine...*jumps down* Alright everyone, off the ninja.

Random fangirl: Why do we have to listen to you?!

Darrell: *blank face* Because I can do this *freezes her to the wall* Who's next?

Fangirls: *leave*

Leo: *covered in lipstick* Thanks...

Darrell: DUDE! You're pink!

* * *

Guest: Raph i love you so hot eres suuuuuuuper guapo *se desmaya*

Raph: Uh, what?

Darrell: She just fainted idiot

Donnie: Wait, when did you learn spanish?

Darrell: *shrugs* I don't know, I just know it.

* * *

thegirlwholived91: A whovian is someone who watches doctor who, that's all really.

Darrell: Oh...

* * *

thegirlwholived91: *drags in 1987 version of Raphael* okay this is the alternative version of you Raph, you know the one you guys in the portal where Donnie said "nice jumpsuit" to a the other April wearing a jumpsuit any way he sounds exactly like Donnie.

Raph: No way...

1987 Raph: *in Donnie's voice* Can I go home now? Michelangelo probably ate all the pizza.

Darrell: ...Yes, go demon! No one has Donnie's voice but Donnie! *throws 1987 Raph into a portal*

* * *

tmntluver317: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *hugs Darrell and kisses her on the cheek* You made me the happiest girl in the world! *trows waterballoons everywere* THE BEST! DAY! OF MY! LIFE! *accidentally hits Raph in the face with a waterballoon* Oops! Gotta run! *runs away from angered Raph* MIKEY-POO! SAVE MEEEE!

Mikey: RAPH! AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! *chases after Raph*

Darrell: She kissed me...ON THE CHEEK! BLAH!

* * *

Cat girl: *Cat girl comes in dragging a beautiful skinny muscular girl who has brown hair and is wearing a dark brown leather battle outfit* Everyone: Hey guys meet Phoenix!

Phoenix: Hey.

Darrell: Sup-

Raph: Don't you dare finish that sentence

Darrell: *slowly* Brrrruuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh

* * *

Cat girl: Casey: *Cat girl kisses him on the lips.* I think Casey is the hottest!

Phoenix:*rolls eyes* Who would have guessed.

Darrell: Not me! I think he looks like a giant rat right now...Literally

Casey: No thanks to you!

* * *

Cat girl: Anyways To Darrell: What your favorite subject besides Donnie?

Darrell: He's not my _favorite _subject...And it's history...

* * *

Cat girl:You want to talk to Raphael sister?

Phoenix: *crosses arms and has bad girl face on* Only if you promise to leave me alone afterwards. Raphael: *Sigh* Would you like to...UGH I can't take being polite just come on and lets spar! *Phoenix takes out a twin black handled sai and charges*

Cat girl: This may take a while knowing her she never like a fast and easy fight. *Phoenix wins having Raphael pinned with her sai inches away from his neck*

Darrell: That was faster than normal

Phoenix: Not bad..for a softie.

Cat girl: Okay Phoenix I just said you could SPAR with him not kill him so put the blade back.

Phoenix: *rolls eyes.* Whatever Little sis.

Raph: *gets up* Crazy chick...

* * *

Phoenix: Donnie: *Phoenix grabs a beaker and a needle and takes some of her blood out.* Here boy I gave you my mutated and supernatural blood stream hopefully it can help finishing off the gaps of the retro mutagen.

Donnie: Unless you're immune to mutagen, I don't think so, but thanks anyway.

* * *

Cat girl: Everyone: Anyways we'll be back soon! Casey you coming with us!

Phoenix: Yeah I have beer!

Cat girl: Really?

Phoenix: Root beer.

Cat girl: Killjoy.

Phoenix:Bye guys..Bye softie. *Phoenix and Cat girls echos can be heard*

Cat girl:You like him

Phoenix:No I don't.

Cat girl:Yes you *SMACK* OW!

Phoenix: You brought it upon yourself.

Cat girl: You didn't have to sma- *SMACK* OW you did it again!

Phoenix: This is kind of fun

Darrell: Ok then...

* * *

_**Keep asking!**_


	18. Chapter 17

Darrell: Fine, you can take off the costume Casey...And the dress...And the makeup. You're no fun *pouty face*

Casey: *takes everything but normal clothes off* Done! Oh! Cookies!

Guest: Gaptoothed Maniac:*sees him trying to take my cookies and smacks his hand* Hey,get your own cookies!

Gaptoothed Maniac: Ow! That hurt!

Darrell: It better have! *eats cookie*

Casey: Why do you get a cookie?!

Darrell: Cause people actually like me!

Mikey: Buuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrnnnnn!

* * *

Guest: Meanie Softie:*sees him eating a cake* That cake has cockroaches in them. *shows everybody his stuffed bunny* Aww,that is sadorable!

Raph: EW! *spits out cake* GROSS! *sees rabbit* I-I don't know what that is...

Darrell: That is sadorable...

Raph: It is not! *blushes*

* * *

Guest: Donnie and Darrell:I dare you to whack Casey with your staff whenever he talks!

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...

Donnie: That was a little much...

* * *

Guest: Mikey:*gives him a lot of chocolate and pizzas* Which brother is your favorite?

Mikey: Ooo! Thanks! And my answer is Donnie

Donnie: Thanks Mikey...Still not making that rocket-powered skateboard.

Mikey: It was worth a try...

* * *

Guest: Gaptoothed Maniac: *gives him a wedgie* That was for flirting with me and trying to kiss me yesterday! And you still sleep with a nightlight and its a teddy bear! *laughs*

Casey: That was you?! *gets hit by Darrell*

Darrell: Hehehehehe

Casey: OW! *gets hit by Donnie*

Donnie: *sigh* I love these dares...

* * *

Guest: Leo:*sees him eating chocolate* That's not chocolate its poop *laughs* and do you squeal like a girl a lot?

Leo: *spits out chocolate/poop* The one time that I think I can have sugar! And no, no I do not!

* * *

Guest: Donnie:Why do you have a birds tweeting ringtone when April calls you?

Donnie: It was that one time!

April: *calls Donnie*

Donnie: *phone has bird tweeting ringtone* Ummm...

* * *

Guest: Everybody:Point to the one who should jump off a cliff!

Everyone but Casey: *points at Casey*

Casey: *points at Donnie*

Darrell: *raises eyebrow*

Casey: *gets out of room*

Darrell: That's better...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo: finally, you kissed Karai, now be prepared cause us fan girls are happy with it.

Leo: Oh boy, now their happy!

Darrell: At least you didn't make a new OTP!

Leo: Who did you make?

Darrell: ...Darratello...

Mikey: Kiss!

Darrell: Shut it! *storms off to room* What have I done to my life!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Karai: kiss Leo, then hug him.

Darrell: *drags in Karai* Come on snaky, lets go see you boyfriend!

Karai: *snaps at Darrell*

Leo: How did you find Karai?

Karai: Leonardo! Thissssss crazzzzy turtle isssss attacking me!

Leo: That's my sister...

Darrell: *pushes them together* NOW KISS!

*Leo and Karai kiss*

Darrell: Booya...kasha.

* * *

Breana:Leo: I bet you're glad you got to kiss Karai 75 times you sly dog you

Leo: *rubs back of neck* It was pretty...Cool...

Darrell: I knew you liked it.

* * *

Breana: Raph: If Baxter Stockman turned you into a girl what would you do?

Raph: Still kick his butt...Or would it be her butt...

Darrell: *puppy dogs eyes* You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?...*straight face* Never mind, you would.

* * *

Breana: Donnie: *smiles cheekily* Donnie I think you need to kiss April or Darrell 75 times but hey you're choice on who you want to kiss.

Darrell and April: *blush insanely*

Darrell: I-um-I-uh...I'm hiding now...*sneaks off into shadows*

April: Hey, don't leave me! *hides in shadows too*

Donnie: *frozen in place* Uhhhhhhhhhh...

* * *

Breana: Mikey: How are you today?

Mikey: I'm good, you?

* * *

LEORAI: *teleports Karai in new lair* Karai how were Leo's kisses LEO you know what I'm going to say right?

Karai: It wassssss great.

Leo: Uhhhhhhhhh...

Darrell: *yells from shadows* You loved it!

Leo: Where are you?!

* * *

BurlyClock: I can see Mickey being a hug fan of Internet memes. Does he use them to annoy you guys?

Everyone but Mikey: Yes!

Mikey: No I-

Darrell: *still in the shadows* Yes you do! Stop lying!

* * *

Guest: Raph what do you really think of Mikey.

Raph: He's goofy and weird and annoying, but I love him.

Mikey: Awwww!

Raph: Shut up.

* * *

tokyoghoul234: Hey this is a dare for all you guys and questions for my fav Raph: I dare you all to have a prank war with Mikey tied up and watching.

Raph: A prank war? Nah, I'm to old for that

Donnie: Yeah, seems kinda childish

Leo: Plus we don't want to mess this place up

Darrell: Dang, you guys are no fun! *crosses arms and leans back in chair*

Everyone but Darrell: *blinks*

Darrell: What?

Donnie: When did you come out?

Darrell: Wow, I can sneak past by ninjas, that's just sad...

* * *

tokyoghoul234: Raph do you like to watch shows with blood, gore and action? If so, then I think I have just found my Bff, also FWI I am a girl

Raph: Yeah, who doesn't!

Mikey: *raises hand*

Raph: Except Mikey...

* * *

WildChild13:Great chapter! Good to be back in the city, huh?

Darrell: Yeah, it's good to be home...WHO'S WITH ME?!

Turtles: SHELL YEAH!

Darrell: That felt so good...

* * *

WildChild13: Splinter: Oh! That makes sense now! Yay! "Third wheel". Ah.

Darrell: O...K...

* * *

WildChild13: Raph: I suppose you're wondering why everyones making you do all this girly stuff. Everyone needs to have some fluffy pink happiness in their life! Eat this bucket of pink glitter.

Raph: No.

Darrell: Eat it or I sing PFUDOR!

Raph: What?

Darrell: *gasp* *sings* Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!...

Raph: OK! Fine! *eats glitter*

Darrell: Gross! Now your poop will sparkle!

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: What would you do if your bros got kraangitized?

Mikey: I would FREAK!

Darrell: You freak at the thought of it...

* * *

WildChild13: Donnie: AAA! CHIMERA! WATCH OUT DUDE! *ahem* So, could you ever build one of those mind-control thingies that the Kraang have and slap one on Shredder? *laughs at thought*

Donnie: Don't. Joke. About the Chimera. ...And I never thought of that...Hehehehehe

Darrell: He's going into evil scientist mode...

* * *

WildChild13: Everyone: *drags in 1987 and 2012 selves into arena and tosses weapons and pizza* Have fun!

1987 Turtles: *goes for pizza*

2012 Turtles: *get all the weapons*

Darrell: Wait! I just realized, their's four of them, but five of us!

1987 Leo: Who is that girl?

2012 Leo: Our sister

1987 Turtles: We have a sister?!

1987 April: Wow! What a story!

2012 April: Is that what I sound like?!

Darrell: *face palm* Worst. Idea. Ever. *snaps fingers*

Everyone: *sent back to home dimensions*

* * *

JOMW:Turtles do you watch AOS? Who are your favorite characters? And Darrell I agree grant ward is a total j***. ;-)

Donnie: Just Darrell.

Darrell: Some one understands my hate!

* * *

**_This is SOOOOO fun! Keep asking!_**


	19. Chapter 18

itssomethinggrimm: *randomly appears from thin air and sneaks up on everyone watching a movie* RAWR I'M A MONSTER! FEAR ME! * looks crazy*

Everyone but Darrell: AHHHH!

Darrell: You guys didn't hear her coming in? *eats popcorn* That's sad...

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Darrell and April: I dare you two to fight over Donnie. (I'm all for Darratello, by the way.)

Darrell: Aw, thanks! *clears throat* I mean...

April: Oh it's on...

Darrell: Great! A chance to try my new weapon! *pulls out ribbons*

Donnie: Ribbons?

April: *laughs* You think your ribbons could beat my tessen?! HA! *pulls out tessen*

Darrell: Don't. Mock. The ribbons. *attacks*

*Darrell and April fight*

Darrell: *ties April up with ribbons* I win! How's that for ribbons!

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Casey: I dare you to hug Tiger Claw.

Casey: No. No. No. No. And no!

Darrell: *sigh* Even I don't hate him that much...

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Mikey: I bet you can't beat me in Mario Cart! *pulls out Wii controllers with an evil smile on my face*

Mikey: Oh yeah!

Darrell: He has cheat codes...

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: All: guys, please don't hate me but, I might have eaten the last slice of pizza...*hides behind Tiger Claw* heh...

Mikey: You-you ate...the last piece...of pizza? *pouty face*

Darrell: *protects Mikey* You made him cry!

Raph: Um...Anybody else NOT care?!

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Raph: I dare you to wake Splinter up from his meditation. *smirks*

Raph: Um...*sees Splinter meditating*

Splinter: Do not even try Raphael...

Raph: Wasn't trying Sensei...

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Leo: tell us your most embarrassing fear and why you're scared of it.

Leo: I'm scared of Karai...Not liking me...

Darrell: Awwwwww! *hugs Leo* She will, she will.

Leo: Get off me...

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Donnie: I dare you to take Darrell on her dream date and kiss her. No backing out!

Darrell: I never thought of a dream date...Plus it's kinda hard to go somewhere when there are only a few hundred people in the city.

Donnie: Do I still have to kiss her?

Raph: Yes.

Donnie: Fine...*kisses Darrell*

Darrell: *determination on face* Won't faint, won't faint...Won't...Faint...*faints*

Raph: It's fun to see her do that.

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Splinter: so, how crazy was it giving the turtles " The Talk"?

Mikey: What "Talk"?

Darrell: *chuckles* He hasn't had "the talk yet"

Splinter: It was not that bad...I gave it to Donatello when he was 10.

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Well, I'm off. But, one thing before I go.. *waves hands and Casey disappears and in his place is the 2007 movie version of him* that's better. see ya later! * disappears slowly like the Cheshire Cat*

Darrell: At least he's better looking than the other Casey...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Everyone but Casey: knock Casey out with a frying pan.

Darrell: I'm first! *knocks Casey out with frying pan*

Donnie: Aww man!

Darrell: *tosses pan to Donnie* When he wakes up, you're next!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: can you at least make a chemical that will allow Casey to blow fire.

Donnie: Nope, sorry...

Darrell: That'd be cool though...

Casey: *wakes up*

Donnie: *knocks Casey out* Who's next?

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April: hug Donnie

April: Ok? *hugs Donnie*

Donnie: *blushes* Hehehe

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: hug Raph

Mikey: *hugs Raph*

Raph: *pushes Mikey off* No hugging

Darrell: Why won't people hug me...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: what if I tell you to eat a roach than kiss it or your picture of Spike is done for *takes out her Katanas*

Raph: How do I eat a roach, then kiss it? ...*protects picture of Spike*

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo: when you find Karai, you better kiss her

Leo: Um...

Darrell: I thought you would be over all this by now! Not to be stereotypical or anything, but you turtles ARE slow!

* * *

Breana: Leo: Hey did you recently just watch Super Mega Robot Force Five or have you always watch that show?

Leo: Mikey actually found the tapes of it in the sewers recently.

Mikey: One of the best days of my life!

* * *

Breana: Raph: Hey Raphie Here's some advice for you Know when to shut up because if you say something out of line with friends or family you're going to regret it for the rest of your life *gives him a small ball* oh and if you're anger just take deeps breaths, and think happy thoughts if that don't work then just squeeze the ball I gave you.

Raph: *blank face* *pops ball*

Darrell: I didn't know you could pop a stress ball!

* * *

Breana: Donnie: Eeh What's up Doc *eats a carrot*

Donnie: *blank face* Couldn't help yourself could you...

* * *

Breana: Mikey: Hey how did you know the green line will deactived the bomb but not the black?

Mikey: Cause green is awesome! *strikes pose*

Darrell: You guessed, didn't you?

Mikey: Maybe...

* * *

hopelessromantic4life: Yay! Another one! *laughes* this is gonna be FUN! April:*straps a truth-telling device, yes those are a thing, onto her wrist* We have some questions for you, dear. Question #1: Do you like (love) Donatello?

April: Maybe... *beeping from device* Ok, fine! I do!

Darrell: Do you hate Casey?

April: What?! No!

Darrell: Dang it...Not a lie...

* * *

hopelessromantic4life: Question #1.5: If so, why? (In full detail, please)

April: I am not answering this one.

Darrell: Awwww...Why not?!

April: *whispers* Cause we would be here all day...

Darrell: Awwwwwwww!

* * *

hopelessromantic4life: Question #2: If Donnie asked you to be his girlfriend, would you say yes?

April: ...Yes...

* * *

hopelessromantic4life: And question #3: What do you like the most about Donnie?

April: His kisses...

Darrell: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

hopelessromantic4life: That's all for now, bye! *leaves, April still has the device strapped to her wrist*

April: YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Darrell and Donnie: I dare you to role-play as FitzSimmons! ;)

Darrell: *fangirls* I LOVE YOU!

Donnie: So...What do I do?

Darrell: *gives him script from her favorite part* Just read this! Wait! Let me get into character...*breathes* Ok.

**~Start Scene~**

Donnie: Now, when I press that power button...

Darrell: The window will blow in, and water will rush in with it.

Donnie: Yeah, which is going to be like a hundred punches to the stomach, OK? The winds gonna be knocked right out of us. *holds up oxygen bottle* Now this is near empty, but I've rigged it to let out a burst of _very _high pressure which will force a breath into your lungs *talks quicker* but you have to hold on to it OK? Hold on tight! Should be enough to get you up to 90 ft or so...

Darrell: One breath, but there's two of us...

Donnie: I know, I've done the math...That's why you're taking it, you're a better swimmer than I.

Darrell: No!

Donnie: Jemma,

Darrell: No! I'm not leaving you! That's ridiculous! We need a new plan!

Donnie: No, we're not discussing it, OK. You're taking it, end of story...I couldn't live if you didn't

Darrell: Well I feel the same way, there has to be another way!

Donnie: You're taking it...

Darrell: Wh-why would you make me do this?! You're my best friend in the world!

Donnie: But you're more than that Jemma...*deep breath* I couldn't find the courage to tell you...So please...Let me show you.

Darrell: *begins to cry* *hugs Donnie*

Donnie: It's OK.

Darrell: No...No *kisses all over his face* *hugs him again*

Donnie: Jemma, Jemma, we have to hurry.

Darrell: No...No... *cries harder

Donnie: *pushes Darrell away* Take it...*puts oxygen tank into Darrell's hands*

Darrell: No!

Donnie: Take it.

Darrell: No!...

Donnie: *smiles at Darrell* *pushes fake button*

Darrell: NOOO-

**~End Scene~**

Darrell: Ghaaaaaaa! The feels!

Donnie: Nice job on the tears, I actually believed it was real!

Darrell: Cause they were real! I was remembering the first time I saw this scene!

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Leo and Raph: You two can't fight for a whole day. If you do, you'll either have to do whatever Darrell says for a week or you'll have you kiss Casey! * evil laughter while smiling creepily*

Leo and Raph: *wide eyes*

Darrell: Wow...That's just cruel...And funny *smirks*

* * *

_**That FitzSimmons scene was fun! Also, I now have a tumblr account! You can find me with the username ( the-hooded-queen ) Keep asking! {Sorry this took so long, but musical practice is getting intense!}**_


	20. Chapter 19

Darrell: Happy Valentine's Day! Let's see how crazy we can get today!

Jazzy535: Darratello is now my favorite couple

Darrell: *squeals and fangirls* BEST! OPENER! EVER!

* * *

elina000917: I think this not would scoff, but what would you do if you turtles becomes three?

Darrell: *glares* *points at door* OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT! DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT! I HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT AFTER SAINW! OUT!

* * *

Jazzy535:Donnie &amp; Darrell: sing Mario Cart Love Song

Darrell: I have no idea what that song is!

Raph: Darrell doesn't know a song?! The world is ending!

Darrell: Shut up!

* * *

Madame le Flour: I dare Alopex or Mona Lisa to appear and get 5 minutes of heaven with Raphael! He better tell us what happened in there, and how he feels about it!

Darrell: Raph, *brings in Mona Lisa* Meet Mona Lisa *pushes them into closet* Have fun kids! *locks the door*

Raph: Darrell, I am going to KILL you!

* * *

Madame le Flour: I dare Donnie to choose between Darrell or April!

Darrell: Uh oh...*covers herself with stones*

Donnie: Uh, Darrell?

Darrell: *punches hole in boulder* Not coming out! *covers hole*

Donnie: D-do I have to chose?

* * *

Madame le Flour: How about a AU Casey Jones who is female? And she randomly teleported here? And she fancies Raph *wiggles eyebrows*

Darrell: *still in hiding rock* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Madame le Flour: All the dares I can think of... one more thing! What Raphael and April thinks about them together (Raphril)!

Darrell: *breaks hiding rock* NO! OUT! *fixes hiding rock and goes back into it* You can come out now Raph.

Raph: *breaks door down* Thank goodness!

April: Raphril...EW!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: *stares at him with an insane look* now time to put you to the test. *pushes a button and an army of mutant roaches appears* now try to beat them or *holds another button* it's the Mikey clones.

Raph: *stabs at the roaches* Get. Out. Of. My. HOUSE! *kills one*

Darrell: *dodges sai* HEY! Watch where you're stabbing!

_Due to Raph being attacked by mutant roaches, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: kiss April

Donnie: *blushes insanely* Uh...

Darrell: Oh for the love of, *pushes Donnie into April*

April: *kisses Donnie*

Donnie: Hehehehehe

Darrell: Hey, chuckles, you kiss her!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Darrell: strangle Casey

Darrell: *insert evil laugh here* Come here Jones...

Casey: No way! *backs up*

Darrell: Do you think you escape me? *closes Casey in a stone cage*

Casey: What the heck?!

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...Think I was gonna do it, didn't ya?

Casey: This was a joke?! A JOKE?!

Darrell: Yep!

Casey: *shudders* Girl, you are going to haunt my dreams.

Darrell: *smiles* Good!

Casey: Ya gonna let me out yet?

Darrell: ...Na, next!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo: knock out Casey with the frying pan

Leo: *sigh* Fine...*throws frying pan into Casey's cage*

Casey: *gets hit in head with frying pan* *passes out*

Leo: Happy now?

Darrell: Very!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: knock Raph out with a baseball bat

Mikey: Um...*looks at Raph* I don't think I should...

Darrell: Don't! He'll break your adorable face!

* * *

tmntlover65: Hiya! I have returned for another lump of questions! Darrell: *grins cheekily* I'll totally support Darratello! *chuckles* And I can hear you squealing...

Darrell: You do?! *squeals* *covers mouth* *bleep*

Donnie: Darrell! Language!

Darrell: I bleeped myself though!

* * *

tmntlover65: Mikey: Hey dude! Whassup? What's your favorite T.V. show?

Mikey: Crognard the Barbarian!

Darrell: *shakes head* Of course it would be...

* * *

tmntlover65: Leo, *sighs* I'm sorry, but can Donnie change your voice back? Please? It still creeps me out...

Donnie: Nope, can't your stuck with it.

Darrell: I like it better this way though, sounds like your done with puberty.

* * *

tmntlover65: Hey Don, could you help me dismantle a couple of computers? I would do it myself, but I'd probably electrocute myself...

Donnie: Sure, no prob.

* * *

tmntlover65: Raph: Hi tough guy! Have you ever punched a tree before? I know, totally random question.

Raph: Yes I have, and I crushed it!

Darrell: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss

Raph: Shut up!

* * *

tmntlover65: And finally, to April: Why do you have a number 5 on your shirt? Like seriously, why can't it be 8? Or 10? Or 14? Or- *Darrell covers tmntlover65's mouth*

Darrell: We get it.

April: I don't know, it was the only one the store had?

* * *

Quaser: Heeeey!

Min: *Pulls Quaser's tail* WAZZUP

Quaser: We are both huge Darraotello fans!

Min: OHMYGOSH yes! Thats why we bought my friend! The queen of Quaser's home planet!

The Queen: I hereby pronounce Darratello awesome.

Darrell: *blushes a bright red* I'm done. *goes into hiding rock* I am SO DONE!

* * *

Guest: Mikey &amp; Leatherhead how bad did you two miss each other while Leatherhead was in Dimension X?

Mikey: I missed him a bunch! *hangs head in sadness*

Darrell: And I bet that Leatherhead missed you. *rubs Mikey's shell*

* * *

tmntluver317: *drags in 2014 versions of the turtles from a portal* What do you think guys? Cool, huh? *mumbles* Check out those muscles... *normal voice* The portal won't open until the end of the day, enjoy!

Darrell: *stares at 2014 Donnie* Uh...*drools*

April: *same as Darrell*

Darrell: Hey April...

April: Yeah...

Darrell: *points at 2012 Donnie* You can have that one...*walks over to 2014 Donnie*

2014 Donnie: Woah! Guys, another turtle! And she's female! *scans Darrell* Scanner shows that she's partially our sister!

Darrell: *gulp* C-cause I am...In this dimension...Dang those are some big muscles...

2014 Leo: Where are we? *looks out window*

2012 Leo: Um...Your in New York City. The city has been taken over by Shredder and the Kraang.

2014 Raph: I thought we destroyed the Shredder! And what the hecks a Kraang?!

2012 Donnie: Aliens from another dimension, they've taken all the people.

Darrell: Uhhhhhhhh...

2014 Mikey: What's wrong with her? *points at Darrell*

2012 Raph: *shrugs* She's fangirling, you get used to it.

Darrell: Their-their really...hot...

* * *

_**Sorry for fangirling so bad back there...Keep asking! And Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	21. Chapter 20

Darrell: Dang it! The 2014 Turtles had to leave...AND IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE WE'VE SEEN Y'ALL!

Cat girl: *Cat girl gets out a black handled sword* Everyone: I am here to protect my Casey! *Cat girl sits on Casey's lap*

Darrell: Your protecting him! Ew!

* * *

Cat girl: Master Splinter: No need to fear me I don't eat rats. Chase them I do but not eat, they're kind of chewy.

Darrell: *leans away from Cat girl* You've at rats?! EW! *shudders*

Splinter: I do not fear you, but now I might be reconsidering that...

* * *

Cat girl: Raphael: I went into the future and brought you this. *hands him basket* Do NOT open it not until I have left.

Raph: Then why did you give it to me?

Darrell: She's weird, OK?!

Mikey: *tries to open basket*

Cat girl: Mikey: *Smacks his hand when he goes to open the basket* Bad Mikey! Its Raphael's "present."

Darrell Why did you air quote present?

* * *

Cat girl: Leo: I dare you to wear a girls bikini and sing "I'm A Barbie Girl" song. You shall wear make up and a blond wig to!

Leo: OK, I am NOT doing that!

Darrell: Yes, you are *forces Leo into bikini* Now sing Barbie!

Leo: *sighs* *sings song*

Darrell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Cat girl: Darrell: We are SO getting a video of him doing this dare!

Darrell: *wipes tear* *holds up phone* Already done!

Leo: WHAT?!

Darrell: Nothing... *hides phone*

* * *

Cat girl: Donnie: If you could invent a machine that brought back the dead which scientist would you bring back? Albert.E? Or Thomas Edison?

Donnie: If I had to chose...Albert Einstein!

Darrell: e=mc^2!

Donnie: That all you know about him?

Darrell: Maybe...

* * *

Cat girl: *Hears baby cooing from the basket* To Everyone:Well my time is up bye bye. *leaves just as Raphael picks up the baby mutant turtle girl*

Baby girl: Da da?

Raph: Uh, what?!

Cat girl: P.S The baby is Raphael's Daughter just so you know!

Darrell: You have a daughter?! AWWWWWWW! *takes baby girl from Raph*

Baby girl: Ma ma?

Darrell: Take her back Raph! *hands baby girl to Raph* Nope! Not happening!

* * *

Breana:Raph: You and my sister are just alike you both have tempers. But Dee Dee's temper is more nasty then yours. She can be sweet as cotton candy but get her mad and she's the devil don't get me started on how I'm on the receiving end of her anger

Raph: I don't have a temper...

Everybody but Raph: *raises eyebrows*

Raph: I don't have a BAD temper...

Darrell: *stares down Raph*

Raph: FINE! I HAVE A TEMPER! *storms off to room*

Darrell: He also has a very short fuse.

* * *

Breana: Leo: How do you feel about people writing about you being captured and torture by the Shredder and their also stories about you being the Shredder's son or Master Splinter abusing you or being pair with your brothers Raph mostly and being pair with April or being betrayed by your family or killing people or being tuned evil *counts off the things I say from my fingers* or being paired with Karai and let me tell their a lot going around too or switching bodies with Raph or having amnesia and well whatever people can think of writing about you oh I almost forgot their's also stories deciated to you Leo and don't be surprised if people start paring you with Shredder because they will.

Leo: Uh, what?

Darrell: Ignore them...ESPECIALLY the last one!

* * *

Breana: Donnie: People pair you with Casey I think the pairing name is called Jonatello but don't worry it's not really that popular yet anyway pretty soon it will.

Donnie: *looks at Casey* *pucks*

Darrell: *look of disgust* UH! YOU SICKO!

* * *

Breana: Mikey: I'm shelltastic thank you for asking Mikey

Darrell: Sure, he gets the good one.

* * *

PB: Sup my name's PB

Darrell: Like peanut butter?! I love peanut butter!

Donnie: Or lead?

Darrell: ...You thought about that way to much...

* * *

PB: Leo: why didn't you return Karai's sword?

Leo: Cause she didn't ask for it...

Darrell: *raises eyebrow*

Leo: What?

* * *

PB: Donnie: can you make an antidote to make Karai human again?

Donnie: Yeah, it's almost done with it actually! Few more days and it should be done.

Darrell: That's what you said last week.

* * *

PB: Raph: have you ever met a girl named Angel (2003 TV series) you guys are my OTP. Also I have a present for you *hands box inside the box is a roach the size of a dog* I named him Ray.

Raph: GHAAAAAAAAA! *leaps into Darrell's arm*

Darrell: *sighs* Why did it have to be me? *drops Raph* Really Raph, you need to man up bro.

* * *

PB: Master Splinter: Do you regret losing Karai because you missed her childhood and you didn't get to give her the tessen?

Splinter: No, I do not. She is alive and for that I am grateful.

* * *

PB: Darrell: Don't you like Frozen? What did you mean when you said you were done with that movie and did you know the their will be a sequel its called frozen fever.

Darrell: I mean that I have watched it about 20 time in a month and have heard the songs over 1,000 times. It got annoying really quickly...

Mikey: *smirks* Let it-

Darrell: *freezes Mikey's mouth shut* Don't. You. Dare!

* * *

PB: Casey: jump in a pool filled with 3,000 sharks.

Casey: NO!

Darrell: ...*pushes Casey into shark cage*

Casey: What the?! You forgot the sharks! Ha!

Darrell: Take him away boys!

Casey: What? *cage is lifted into the air*

Darrell: Just put it in the river!

Casey: WHERE'S CAT GIRL WHEN YOU NEED HER?!

* * *

PB: Everybody: do you have a disney character crush

Darrell: Phhhhht...Nooooooo...

Leo: *sighs* Who's yours?

Darrell: ...*whispers* Flynn Rider...

Donnie: Who?

Darrell: Flynn Rider OK!

April: OMG! He's a hottie!

Darrell: I know, right!

Mikey: I like Ariel!

Leo: I guess Mulan's Ok, I mean, she knows how to fight.

Donnie: Kida and her advanced technology

Raph: ...*whispers* Nita...

Darrell: What was that Raph? I couldn't here you?

Raph: NITA! From _Brother Bear 2 _OK?!

Darrell: Sensitive much?

Casey: *walks in smelling like a dump* Thanks for dumping me in the Hudson River Darrell!

Darrell: Uh! *plugs nose* Go take a shower!


	22. IMPORTANT SUBJECT!

Darrell: I know that this isn't the usual chapter update, but there is an issue that I need to discuss. So if I could have _everybody's attention..._*looks at Mikey*

Mikey: Fine

Darrell: Thank you. Now, recently I've been getting some reviews, questioning the way I write, and saying that I'm a bad writer. I just want to ask those people, if you think I'm a bad writer, then why bother writing a review? I have my own method of writing, using my own experiences in stories to help me think of ways to resolve them. You have no idea how many times I rewrite a chapter because of that problem getting worse, or getting better.

Donnie: It's a lot

Darrell: *shoots warning glare at Donnie*

Donnie: Shutting up now...

Darrell: Anyway...If you have something mean or discouraging to say in one of my reviews, don't say it at all! I do this for fun, and I think I'm good at it, so why else does it matter? If you have something mean to say in a review for this story, past stories you've read, or future stories you will read, I just want you to know that it really hurts, even though we don't know you. If you have gotten a mean review from me and you are reading this, even if I don't remember doing it, I am sorry! I really am!

Leo: Wow...

Darrell: Yeah. I have the right to not use any reviews in this story. Also *snaps fingers*

Everyone but Darrell and April: *in pink princess dresses*

Darrell: I couldn't help myself...I have a video up on my YouTube channel [TMNT ShortStories] about story ideas, art, and one singing so please also check that out. *makes peace sign with fingers* Peace out bruhs!

Casey: Can I get out of this thing now?


	23. Chapter 21

Darrell: *runs into room, jumps onto rolling chair, rolls across room with hands in the air* I made it!

Raph: Yeah, your only four weeks late.

Darrell: Hey! You try doing Les Mis!

Casey: How 'bout...no.

Darrell: *smirks* How was it getting your area hit with a puke, Casey?

Casey: First question please!

tmntluver317:Mikey: Hug!

Mikey: Yay! *hugs tmntluver317*

Darrell: Dang it...still no hug for me...

* * *

tmntluver317: Donnie: How come you never get red marks when you sleep on your desk? I mean, I always get red marks on my cheeks or forhead when I sleep on something hard like that. *gives Donnie a warning glare* And don't say it's just because you're a turtle, you are part human too!

Donnie: I have thicker skin because I'm part turtle, plus I use my arms as a pillow.

* * *

tmntluver317: Raph: What are your three biggest fears?

Raph: Cockroaches, snakes, and...*whispers* losing my family...

Darrell: Aw! Raph! *hugs Raph*

Raph: Get off me.

* * *

tmntluver317: Leo: I dare you to eat the cake Mikey made for your fifteenth mutation day. You know, that one made of algies, worms and something else. *crosses arms* And no cheating!

Leo: Um, do we even have that cake?

Darrell: I threw it away months ago because it got moldy. Mikey got emotional.

Mikey: *pouts* I made that for our mutation day.

Darrell: It was going to make you sick. I think I did you a favor. Plus you had the questionable frosting...*shudders*

* * *

tmntluver317: Karai: What did you think of Leo the first time you saw him?

Karai: I thought he looked sssstrange.

Darrell: Yeah, I can agree with that...

* * *

tmntluver317: Shredder: Why can't you forgive Splinter and yourself for the past and just let it go? *looks over to Mikey, smirking and nodding*

Shredder: Because Tang Shen was mine! *releases blades*

Darrell: *raises eyebrow* Is it to late to enroll you in anger management classes? Because I'm getting really tired of this.

* * *

tmntluver317: Dogpound: *slaps Dogpound in the face* How dare you betray Mikey!? He's even sweeter than sugar!

Fishface: Ha! You just got slapped by a fangirl!

Rahzar: Shut up!

* * *

tmntluver317: Fishlegs: Why did you mostly fight with your legs as human?

Fishface: Because legs are stronger than arms.

Darrell: Then why do you fight with knives and not claws on your feet?

Fishface: Oh, thats a good idea.

Darrell: Dangit!

* * *

tmntluver317: Splinter: Will you ever forgive the Shredder for what he did to your family?

Splinter: I am not sure at this time. He would have to redeem himself with several actions in order for me and my family to consider it.

* * *

tmntluver317: April: Why did you want to be a kunoichi?

April: I want to prove that I can take care of myself in this messed up city.

Darrell: Yeah! *high-fives/threes April*

* * *

tmntluver317: The last and absolutely the less; Casey: Why do I even bother asking you a question?

Darrell: Ha! I love this chick!

Casey: Hey!

* * *

Silver: Hi I'm GS Or in this world Silver, And this is my friend Tabby! *Points at a mutany turtle in a shiny orange mask over her head two shiney bows on the sides with dark brown short hair with light brown eyes*

Darrell: *in 'cool' girl voice* Sup!

Tabby: *Waves* Hi.

Silver: Mikey, She. is. you're. perfect. MATCH! I literately went over to my cousins which are cupids daughters.

Tabby: *blushing*

Silver: And she like you soooooooo... *Pushes Tabby by Mikey*

Mikey: *catches Tabby* Uhh *blushes* H-hi...

Darrell: Awwwwwwww!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: to protect your Spike pictures, you must eat the roach with ketchup, and then faint

Raph: I put my picture somewhere where you can't reach it, so I don't have to do this dare

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: hug Darrell

Darrell: HUG! *gives Mikey a big bear hug*

Mikey: Can't...Breathe!

Darrell: Sorry! *pulls away from hug* It's been a while since I've had a hug...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Leo: hug Raph

Leo: Umm...

Raph: Try and I put a sai in your foot.

Leo: Darrell...Yeah, I'm not doing this one...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: lock Casey in a closet and put hot sauce on his face

Donnie: Actually, I might stop with all the 'hurt Casey' stuff. He's actually a pretty cool dude.

Darrell: *snickers* That was beat by the Purple Dragons

* * *

Dark: Wow Donnie, you only realized that now? WHAT KIND OF SCIENTIST ARE YOU?!

Wolf: A non-evil one. No duh. *rolls eyes*

Dark: ...but I thought of doing that when they first did it to O'Neil!

Wolf: You're also very practiced in the realm of evil.

Dark: True...anyways, I dare Donatello to spin the *announcer's voice* WHEEL OF DOOM!

[Choices are: 'Kiss April', 'Kiss Darrell', 'Blow up your entire lab', or 'Help the Stockman Fly for a day']

Darrell: *mumbling* Please not kiss Darrell...PLEASE not kiss Darrell...

Donnie: *spins wheel*

*wheel lands on Kiss April*

Darrell: YES!

Donnie: Uh...

Darrell: DO IT!

Donnie: *kisses April* *faints*

Raph: ...I thought Darrell would have wanted Donnie to kiss her...

* * *

Wolf: And then Casey gets to spin it.

[Choices are: 'Kiss a rat', 'Kiss April', 'Share all of your embarrassing baby pictures', or 'serve under Tiger Claw for a day']

Casey: *spins wheel*

*wheel lands on Kiss a rat*

Darrell: HA!

Casey: Darrell...can I borrow your hiding rock?

Darrell: No. *holds up rat* Now *sings* Kiss da rat!

Casey: *hesitantly kisses the rat* *faints*

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehe...

* * *

Dark: *brushes off hands* Anything else?

Wolf: Hmmm... *thinks* Yes, actually. *shoves Donnie into Darrell* Kiss you fools!

Darrell: Uhhhhhhhhhh...Hi...

Donnie: Sooo...

Darrell: *whispers* Forgive me April, I was forced *kisses Donnie's cheek* I'm done with the world...

* * *

Dark: Ah yes. That does remind me... *teleports into Shredder's lair* Greetings! *bows* I come with dares and questions that must be answered on pain of death! *turns to Razhar* Why were you so ticked by your new name? I think it's amazing. Much better than Dogpound or even Bradford. *turns to Shredder* I dare thee to fight me in a duel!

Wolf: *teleports to Dark's side* What are you thinking?! I'm the fighter! He'll kill you!

Dark: *smirks* Have no fear, I have a few tricks up my sleeves.

Shredder: I accept your petty duel. *cue blades*

Dark: *uses a guitar and blasts Shredder with soundwaves (Sort of cheating, but who can argue with the power of music?)*

Darrell: Ohhhhh! That's AWESOME!

* * *

Wolf: Tigerclaw. *narrows eyes and Tigerclaw from TMNT switches places with the Tigerclaw from Warriors* That's much better.

Darrell: Well...Ok then...

* * *

Dark: And finally... *teleports behind Fishface* Farewell! *grabs Fishface and teleports away with him*

Wolf: *facepalms* Not again... *teleports*

Darrell: *shrugs shoulders* Eh, at least we have one less bad guy to deal with.


	24. Chapter 22

Darrell: So, before we get started, I just wanna announce that *squeal* Stephen Amell is playing Casey Jones in the new TMNT movie next summer! *squeal*

Leo: Fangirl much? *rubs ears*

Darrell: I'm sorry, I just LOVE him as Oliver Queen in Arrow! Ok, let's get started!

tokyoghoul234: Hi again I have a question for Raph and maybe Mikey. Raph, have you ever watched Attack on Titan? Also would you want to go paintballing with me? Have to warn you though cause I am a good sniper. Your invited too Darrell, cause I like the way you think. *laughs while holding up a paint gun with a scouter*

Raph: No and of course! *smirks*

Darrell: I'm in! *grabs tokyoghoul234's paint gun* *shots at Raph's shell* *makes smiley face* Ha!

Raph: What?

Others: *laughing*

Raph: What?! (he can't see his shell)

* * *

Breana: Donnie: *giggles* Nope couldn't help myself *sings* Do you wanna built a snowman?

Donnie and Darrell: *look at each other* *look at Breana* No.

* * *

Breana: Leo: How do you feel about people writing stories that you're blind?

Leo: *shrugs* They're just stories, right? *looks at Darrell*

Darrell: *looks away* Mhm...

Leo: Right?!

Darrell: Sure.

* * *

Breana: Raph: *looks at the busted ball then to Raph and back again* *winced* I got you anger didn't I Raph. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you mad.

Raph: No, that was just fun to squish. I'm stronger than the normal human, you know that, right?

Darrell: *whispers* And he has a smile on his back *snickers*

* * *

Breana: Mikey: Do you look up to Raph?

Mikey: A little, but I look up to all my siblings.

* * *

Silver: Oh yeah almost forgot... dont ask her about her...

Tabby: *Looks at me*

Silver: *Whispers* Parents.

Tabby: I- its fine.

Silver: *Looks a Darrell and whispers* See those bandges on her arms? Yeah take a wild geuss who made that happen.

Darrell: *pity face* Awwww! *hugs Tabby* I had an abusive parent too! Two of my fathers were...

Mikey: Two of your fathers! I thought you only had one!

Darrell: My biological father and Shredder. I've had four dads. Biological, Splinter, Shredder, and Lee Shang.

Mikey: Ohhhhhhhhh!

* * *

WildChild13:DARRATELLO FOREVER! April? You outta luck girl.

Darrell: Sorry April, I never wanted this to happen...it's all tmntlover65's fault! She started it!

April: But you go with it.

Darrell: No I don't!

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: What happened to the pizza zombie? Did ya eat 'im?

Mikey: Wait! I thought he was just a dream!

Darrell: *whispers to WildChild13* Great, you just broke the secret.

* * *

WildChild13: Raph: What'd it feel like to be a plant? Oh, and here, put this on and act all rebellious! *hands him giant fake tattoo with A bunch of skulls and whatever*

Raph: Ok? *puts on tattoo* It felt weird, but I don't remember much of it.

* * *

WildChild13: Leo: What would you do if Raph got a tattoo? *Raph walks in*

Leo: You got a tattoo! How?!

Raph: *points at WildChild13* She gave it to me!

* * *

WildChild13: Splinter: Same as Leo's. Hehehehe...

Splinter: He is growing up, though I doubt that he would be able get an actual tattoo from anyone.

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: Hey! Did you know they didn't put the word "gullible" in the dictionary? Go look! *hands him dictionary*

Mikey: Donnie, how do you spell 'gullible'?

Darrell: You really like messing with him, don't you?

* * *

WildChild13: Donnie: What, exactly, would you, exactly, do if someone, exactly, did something... dispicable, exactly, to April?

Donnie: First, drop all the exactly's, secondly, confront them, now one tries to hurt my April...Our April...*gestures to April* April...

Darrell: Second time he's done that

* * *

WildChild13: *sings* And thooooooose are the queeeeeestions! *ba dum tss*

Darrell: *claps*

WildChild13: PS. You ever seen the little meme dude yelling? Like this? "answer ALL the questions!" I love that little dude. I'm random.

Darrell: So am I! I like kisses!

Leo, Raph, and Mikey: Ohhhhhhh!

Darrell: The chocolate kind!

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Darrell: Yay! Darratello all the way! *high fives Darrell*

Darrell: Why did I just high-three that?

itssomethinggrimm: I brought presents for everyone! *holds up bag and smiles*

Mikey: Presents!

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Mikey: Please don't cry! Here. *hands him a box of pizza* will you forgive me?

Mikey: Of course! I can never stay mad at someone! *eats pizza*

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Raph: *hands him a dark green little turtle named Shadow* to help you with what happened to Spike. He always listened to me, so now he can listen to you. Hope he helps.

Raph: Thanks. *smiles and pets Shadow* He's a cute little guy.

Darrell: Awwwww!

Raph: Shut up.

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Leo: I went to a Space Heroes convention and brought you back an autographed poster. *hands it to him* you're welcome.

Leo: *high pitched gasp* Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Darrell: *rubs ears* Can he get anymore excited?

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Donnie: I brought some extra chemicals that might be able to help with the retro-mutagen..I hope they're useful.

Donnie: Thanks! *goes and puts chemicals into lab*

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Splinter: I got some new white mint tea and decided to share some with you. I hope you like it.

Splinter: Thank you very much.

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: April: I just found this in the back of my closet..here you go..*hands her adorable stuffed puppy*

April: Awww! It's so cute! *hugs stuffed puppy*

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Casey: I tried hockey... It didn't really work out for me..so, you get my gear. Oh, and sorry for trying to make you hug Tigerclaw, I was just mad at you.

Casey: I'm not sure your gear will fit me, but thanks anyway.

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Darrell: I'm glad you liked the role-playing. That scene made me cry so hard! Ward really ticks me off. Oh, this is for you. *gives her dart board with ,Ward's face on it and very, very sharp darts* Enjoy!

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...Thanks! *puts dart board on the wall* I'm going for the eye! *shots dart into eye* Hehehehehehehehehehe!

* * *

itssomethinggrimm: Well, have fun with your new gifts. I'm gonna go be lazy-I mean, super really awesome and active now. Bye!

Darrell: Bye! *shots other eye on dart board*


	25. Chapter 23

Darrell: This one is REALLY late because I was gone at this time...

Dark: It's not Valentine's Day yet! *clock strikes midnight* Okay, now it is!

Wolf/Dark: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Dark: *fires Cupid's Cannon at Leo and Karai*

Wolf: *fires Cupid's Cannon at Donnie and Darrell*

[Cupid's Cannon is basically the same as the Cupid's bow, except it fires a hail of arrows]

Dark: *nods* Job done. Now

Wolf: And you still don't have a girlfriend! Honestly Dark!

Dark: *groans* Not this again...

Darrell: That could have hurt! *pulls arrow out of ice shield surrounding them all* It's a good thing that my powers took over!

* * *

Celestine:Raph, tell Leo that he's the best brother ever and watch a whole season of Space Heroes with him :3

Raph: How 'bout...no.

Darrell: I give up on you Raph, your hopeless.

* * *

Celestine:As much as an Apritello fan I am, Casey deserves some love too (that sounds wierd out loud). April, give Casey a hug, and then let Donnie do the rest XD

April: *hugs Casey* Uh! Dude, you smell! *pushes him away* Go take a shower!

* * *

Celestine:*Slaps Raph across the face* DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I've always wanted to do that :D

Darrell: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Snow Mermaid:Darrell: tie up Casey to a tree, and make sure he's hanging upside down so that you can play human pinata again

Darrell: *sighs* I actually promised cat girl before this that I would stop it...for now...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: I dare you to sing to a random song choose from Mikey

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: hug Mikey, Mikey: hug Darrell

Darrell: Group hug! *pulls them into a group hug*

* * *

Everyone: play frozen and Darrell stars as Elsa *snickers*

Darrell: Ok, I'm Elsa, April is Anna, Donnie is Kristof, Casey is Hans,

Casey: Hey!

Darrell: Mikey is Sven, Leo is the Duke of Wesseltown *says Weasel town*

Leo: It's Wesseltown *says Wessalton*

Darrell: Good job! And Raph is...both Oken and Marsmallow! Splinter...Parents?

Splinter: I am OK with this.

Darrell: GO!

* * *

Swirl: Hi! I'm Swirl! *Puts The Teen Titans here, THE ORIGANAL TV VERSION!* These are the Teen Titans, Your stuck with them untill the next chapter. Oh and BTW Beast Boy... Is sooooooooo much like Mikey.

Beast boy and Mikey: What? AH! You have my voice!

Darrell: This is going to get annoying REALLY quickly...

Raven: Tell me about it.

Cyborg: So...What are you guys?

Darrell: Mutants, we are actually in a different dimension than yours

Starfire: Has your world ever heard of Tameran?

Raph: Nope.

Robin: Who's the leader of your team?

Leo: *steps forward* That would be me. I'm Leo, and these are my brothers, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, my sister Darrell, my father Splinter, and our friends Casey and April.

Robin: I'm Robin, and this is my team, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire.

*Beast Boy and Mikey still talking*

Raven: Anybody else want to go meditate?

Darrell: I'll show you to the dojo. It's our quiet place. Maybe I'll join you *they leave*

Leo: Raph, you, me, Robin, and Starfire are going to go on patrol, show them the city a little. *they leave*

Donnie: I'll show you my lab Cyborg. It's pretty cool! *they leave*

*Splinter, Casey, and April go to kitchen*

*Beast Boy and Mikey STILL talking* *finally realize everyone left*

Beast Boy and Mikey: Did they go for pizza without me?!

* * *

Madame le Flour: Dang it! Casey Jones as a girl didn't appear! And your not a RaphXApril shipper either xD

Everyone: EW! Raph and April...EWWWWW!

* * *

Madame le Flour: Leonardo, now that you have hit puberty, did you get "the talk"? X3 Embarrassing, wasn't it? Made you see Karai on a whole new level, eh?

Leo: Um, I had the talk a while ago, we all did.

* * *

Madame le Flour: Uh, for the turtles: Do you guys have tails? Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY? *eye twitches* heh heh.

Donnie: No, we do not have tails.

* * *

Casey Jones, here are some cookies for you. I swear Darrell, if you steal them I will...

Darrell: I won't eat them! *whispers* I'll just poison them *smirks*

* * *

Madame le Flour: That's pretty much it... *whispers* Darrell you need to be more brave, girl. Donnie won't last forever...

Darrell: Ghaaaaaa!

* * *

imttmikey: Donnie and April: I dare you two to have 10 more minutes in heaven! Then tell us what happened! If you chicken out, both of you have to eat Mikey's homemade pizza! *smiles evily*

Donnie and April: Ok? *go into closet*

_10 minutes later_

Darrell: Let me guess, just talked?

April: Yep.

* * *

imttmikey: Darrell: I support Darretello if you like 2014 Donnie! Apritello was first! Right Donnie?

Donnie: I am not answering that.

* * *

*A young, say 17 year old mutant girl walks in. She has olive green skin, curly red-orange hair, reddish-brown eyes, and a gap between her two front teeth. No shell. Wearing a black skintight ninja outfit, and a purple mask with yellow swirls embroidered onto it*

Girl: Um, pardon my interruption, but has anyone seen a little gray device? It looks kind of like a chunky wristwatch-*sees it on April's wrist* Ah! THERE it is. Er, can I please have that back?

hopelessromantic4life: ALEXIS TENG SHEN O'NEIL! HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH THE TIME MACHINE?!

Alexis:*rolls eyes* Figuring out how to open the portal was relatively easy; just about anyone could have done it. Besides, you took my device.

hopelessromantic4life: I needed it!

Alexis: So do I. And I doubt you planned on giving it back. Hm?

*no response*

Alexis: *dryly* Thought so.

hopelessromantic4life:*notices everyone staring at us* Oh hello! Allow me to introduce to you all; Alexis O'Neil, the future daughter of Donnie and April!

Alexis: You couldn't let them figure it out on their own?

hopelessromantic4life: No, not really.

Darrell: Um...

_Due to time travel, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Celestine:Raph: Kiss a girl. I don't really care who, but JUST DO IT. If not, Darrel will lock you in a room with roaches for a WEEK. Have fun :3

Darrell: I never agreed to that!

Raph: *groans* *kisses Darrell's cheek* There! I kissed my sister!

Darrell: BLAH!

* * *

Celestine:Raph: Put on the Night Watcher's costume! *fangirl squeal* Oops. :)

Raph: I'm guessing this chick really likes me, huh?

Darrell: Yep.

* * *

Celestine:*throws pie in all of your faces* HAHA! AND RAPH DON'T KILL ME!

Darrell: MMMM! Lemon!


	26. Chapter 24

Jadecobra404:Wait a minute *re-reads chapter* April and Donnie kissed... And Donnie didn't pass out! *throws arms above head* VICTORY!

Darrell: I know right!

* * *

thegirlwholived91: I dare Casey to get locked in a closet full of rats.

Darrell: Sorry Casey, but...Nah, not sorry! *pushes him into closet of rats*

* * *

thegirlwholived91: What do you guys think you look like if you were human?

Darrell: Well, I was human so I know what I would look like.

Men Turtles: No idea.

* * *

thegirlwholived91: Hey Darrell, It's okay to have a crush on Donnie, I find it cute. But Dibs on 2003 Donatello, He's my favorite. Anyway Darratello For the Win.

Darrell: What has my life become?...

* * *

Katie: Hay guys good to see you. Sorry about being late Space heros was on.

Raph: Oh great now there is two of them.

Katie:*slaps Raph in the back of the head* Ok this one is for Leo:Why were you passing out outside of Donnie's lab before the mutagen took affect on me, you didn't even know me?

Leo: Who told you that?

Katie: Umm, Mikey.

Leo: MIKEY!*tackles Mikey*

Darrell: Um...What's going on?

_Due to Leo attacking Mikey, as well as Darrell not knowing what the HECK IS GOING ON! We'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: We are back.

Katie: Hi guys.

Raph: I have a dare for Leo and Katie:Leo kiss Katie on the lips!

Leo: *kisses Katie on the lips*

Katie: *faints*

Mikey: I knew Katie wanted to kiss you, why else would she tell you first that her name was Katie not Kata.

Donnie: What happened?

Casey: Leo kissed Katie on the lips and she well you see.

Kraang:What is the kiss?

April: Why is the Kraang here?

Raph:*whispers to himself*I'm going to kill you Leo!

Darrell: Next! Still have no idea what is going on! And get out Kraang!

* * *

Katie/Kata:Hi guys I brought a friend of mine.I think you'll like her, Guys.

Raegan:Hi has told me a lot about you.

Mikey: Are you guys always wolves?

Raegan: *punches Raph in the gut* Thats why!

Darrell: Gha! I am so confused!

Raph: Ok so do you have a Q, we have A?

Raegan: I do what is up with Space Heros and Katie? Did I mention you guys act a lot like my brothers use to.

Leo: First it is amazing *high-threes Katie*

Katie: Yay.

Raph: What do you mean by like your brothers use to?

Reagan: Let's talk about that later.

Everyone: Plaese Rae.

Darrell: I need an idea about what is going on!

Raegan: It is kind of long.

Darrell: *shrugs* We have time.

Raegan:Fine.

_**~Flashback~**_

It was a normal day my brothers, Koda, Jethro, Dakoda, Kimba, me and my father were doing the daly training lesson.  
After the lesson we went to the kitchen but the stove was on and the fire was already out of control I ran out but the roof collapsed and Kimba was berred under enth and they were trying to get him out but...then...it.

_**~Flashback over~**_

Raeagn:You should know the rest.*leaves room*

Darrell: Next! Someone please go check on her.

Raph: On it. *leaves room*

* * *

Jazzy535: Donnie: who do you pick April or Darrell, you have stalled it long enough.

Donnie: Fine! The answer is-

_Due to Darrell not wanting to find out who Donnie's choice is, we'll gonna have to cut this one short (Darrell: Thank goodness!) Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

tmntlover65: *comes in wearing an over-stuffed backpack* Hi guys! *sits* Okay Darrell, what did you mean when you said 'kiss' 7 times in a row?

Darrell: *smirks* You and Raaaaph! *kissy noises* Just remember, your the one who started Darratello.

* * *

tmntlover65: Donnie: Hey genius! *dumps out a bunch of random electronics from bag* Whelp, let's start dismantling!

Donnie: Ok then...*starts dismantling*

* * *

tmntlover65: Raph: *nods* Cool, cool, you crushed a tree. But don't you think you might break your knuckles? *blushes slightly* N-Not that I care or anything... Heh...

Darrell: Raph and tmntlover, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-*mouth covered*

Raph: Enough.

* * *

tmntlover65: Leo: *grins* Whassup Space Hero nerd? *slowly shakes head* I seriously don't get what you see in that show...

Raph: Me neither...

* * *

tmntlover65: Mikey: Dude, you TOTALLY should come LARPing with me some time. *mutters* And don't bother inviting the LARP hater. *points at Raph*

Raph: Don't care

Mikey: Yeah boi!


	27. Chapter 25

Darrell: Ok, so because I wanna get someone's questions into one chapter, this is going to be **SUPER** long. All of these are from TOSSTFan. Dang, this girl gave me A LOT!

TOSSTFan: Well this is just plain silly and fun. My thoughts. Donnie could get through anything April. So dead bolting or putting in security and traps won't work cause Donnie is an awesome Ninja. And why do you hate Casey so much! :( He makes me think of Fulton Reed from the Mighty Ducks!

Darrell: I'm not the only one who doesn't like him! Plus it's just fun! These are thing I get dared to do! Don't blame me, blame the askers!

* * *

TOSSTFan: I don't know if you're still doing this so I"m going to ask some questions just for fun. Okay? April, how did you feel when Leo kept telling you, "sorry, this is Ninja only."? Not once but twice?

April: Pretty ticked off, I mean, I have been training for almost a year!

Darrell: No offense April, but it took them almost fifteen years to become ninjas, and it took me over a year and several all-day training sessions.

April: Yeah, but-

Darrell: You do know that they almost died every time, right?

April: ...Yeah...

Darrell: And they've been trained all their lives to fight against those who almost killed them. What do you think would have happened to you?

April: I guess your right...

* * *

TOSSTFan: Casey, has anyone ever told you how much you look like Fulton Reed from the Mighty Ducks trilogy. Or better yet, have you ever even heard of the hockey movies? I mean this was before you were even born Casey Jones. :-D But your wicked slap shot rivals Fulton Reed's slap shot. I bet you could make your shot 1 in 10. Can you beat Fulton's 1 in 5?

Casey: I have no idea what you are talking about lady.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Leo: Have you ever pulled a prank on your brothers?

Leo: No.

Darrell: He pulled one on his sister.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Donnie: I dare you to break into the white house and put kiss me on the back of the President's head and then make his bank account 0. :-D

Donnie: Since I really don't want to go all the way to D.C. ...No.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Raph: STOP HITTING MIKEY HE'S SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU STUPID BUTTHEAD!

Raph: Yeah right, maybe in the Kraang world.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Mikey what is the square root of pi?

Mikey: The...square root of pi?

Darrell: He doesn't understand the maths.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Master Splinter: What if Mikey had been the oldest?

Splinter: I do not know, but it would not have changed the present very much.

* * *

TOSSTFan: *laughing* Hey Casey, I'm sorry people are being so mean to you.

Casey: Nothing Casey Jones can't handle!

Darrell: Please, stop referring to yourself in the third person.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Hey Donnie, can you build me a really cool transporter like in Star Trek or Space Heroes?

Donnie: I would need a Kraang ship to do so. Sorry, not at the moment

* * *

TOSSTFan: *frowns* Am I the only one who doesn't hate Casey. :( I don't love him but I don't hate him either. Poor guy. He's the inspiration for my Fulton Reed idea.

Darrell: Again, don't hate him, just having fun. Not me, askers.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Now, LEO! How would you respond if you were to meet 2k3 Leo after watching him cut Shredder's head off in season one of the 2k3 series?

Leo: That was very drastic, but if it was necessary *shrugs* I'm OK with it.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Donnie: How would you respond to 2k3 Don with all the cool stuff he has? I mean he built a hover skateboard!

Donnie: Can he teach me how to do that stuff?! *starts doing the math in his head*

* * *

TOSSTFan: Hey Raph, you verses 2k3 Leo or 2k3 Raph. Who would win?

Raph: Me for both.

Darrell: Yeah right.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Mikey, my favorite turtle. Who would win? You or the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION Mikey?

Mikey: *gasp* I-I don't know!

Donnie: Figures.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Casey, I love you man but 2k3 Casey Jones can whip your butt a new one.

Casey: No one can beat Casey Jones!

Darrell: Again with the third person, this isn't a story!

Donnie: Technically it-

Darrell: You better not break the fourth wall!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Darrell, would you mind plugging Donnie's ears? I don't want him to hear this?

Darrell: Ok *puts her hands over Donnie's ears*

TOSSTFan: April, WHY DO YOU KEEP WEARING THAT STUPID 5 SHIRT?! Don't you have anything else to wear? Just how MANY of those number 5 shirts do you have?! I mean, we've seen you wear them in every episode? You're just as bad as 2k3 April with your clothes! But at least yours hide your belly unlike another April I know. AND STOP CALLING YOURSELF A STINKING NINJA! You're not as good as the guys yet. It takes years to get up to their level of training. *breathes heavily* I'm sorry but I never really liked April in this series. *peers at Donnie hoping he didn't hear or see her vent out April* *tries to hide*

* * *

TOSSTFan: WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MEAN TO CASEY?! *cries* *sniffs* What'd he ever do to you. :(

Darrell: See the same answers as above.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Leo and Ryan sitting in a tree, K-

Leo: Ok, that's too far!

* * *

TOSSTFan: I wonder if Leo's written any stories about him and Captain Ryan? Have you Leo?

Leo: Phhht...Noooo...

Darrell: He has, he showed me in them.

* * *

TOSSTFan: I was imitating Darrell out loud when she was telling Don how she felt the whole time. And I got it on recording BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs*

Darrell: *chases her* GET BACK HERE YOU BRAINLESS MISCREANT!

Donnie: Wow! She used a big word!

Darrell: I heard that!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Yes, you're right, that catgirl person was creeeeepy. Especially with her creepy disappearing act. *shivers*

Everyone: *shivers*

* * *

TOSSTFan: Leo and Ryan Leo and Ry...oh sorry. *ahem* Just teasing Leo, I don't ship that sort of stuff.

Leo: Good.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Anyway *ahem* Leo, Mike and Don, I want you to spar against Darrell and win. Show your true Ninja skills. Just don't kill her okay? *wicked grin*

Darrell: This isn't a fair fight, I have a huge advantage! *stomps foot on floor*

Mikey: What's that?!

Darrell: *smirks* The fact that you are all now frozen to the floor.

Donnie: This is why we don't challenge her.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Dang I oh...Larp is Live action role playing.

Darrell: Wow, did...you not know that?

* * *

TOSSTFan: So...what is Mikey gonna do?

Mikey: Be awesome! *strikes pose*

Darrell: Ā shōnen

* * *

TOSSTFan: Okay guys, how would you respond to meeting your 2k14 counterparts? those turtles that are like 6'5" to 7 foot tall and could probably pick each of you up and throw you a mile away. How would you respond to meeting them?

Darrell: I love them! I want to hug them!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Leo, kiss Darrell. ;) *runs*

Darrell: Try and you die for three seconds.

Leo: Yeah, not trying...

* * *

TOSSTFan: Mikey, french kiss Darrell and bite her neck.

Darrell: Same as Leo's.

Mikey: I didn't even want to do that, it's just gross!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Leo, so what was the best day of your life? Getting your katanas? Becoming leader? Meeting Karai? Or watching Space Heroes and Captain Ryan?

Leo: OMG! I-I don't know! Space Heroes is awesome! But so are my katanas! But so is Karai!

Darrell: Let's just move on before his head explodes...

* * *

TOSSTFan: MIkey, sing let it go over and over and over again for 10 minutes.

Darrell: Welp, I'm leaving. I'll be back in ten minutes. Maybe I'll beat up some Foot while I'm at it. *leaves*

Mikey: *starts singing*

* * *

TOSSTFan: Raph: Sing "sisters of zion" *snickers* (Okay old joke you had to be there on the old Stealthy Stories boards before it got deleted but...hehe)

Raph: Um...No idea what you are talking about, and I don't sing.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Raph: Please tie Casey and Darrell together for 10 minutes on top of the Party wagon. Yes, I have a vendetta against you Darrell. BWAHAHAHAHA! I will get you!

Darrell: Don't you even dare!

Raph: Considering that my brothers feet are still frozen to the ground, I won't.

Darrell: Good choice.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Leo: Please sing let it go at the top of your lungs on a roof top by the Foot tower.

Darrell: *snickers* I thought you couldn't sing...

Leo: I've sang before!

Raph: You sounded like a dying whale.

Leo: I'm not doing this anyways.

Darrell: *gasps* Oh thank goodness!

* * *

TOSSTFan: No, I'm not a fan of Frozen but how many are tired of the songs?

Everyone: *raises both hands*

* * *

TOSSTFan: I'm a Casey April fan but only in the movies and 2k3 series and comics. I don't mind Don April so much. Hmm what else. Casey...can you do a really awesome slap shot? Like one of the best in the worlds? And it has to involve hitting Darrell and Raph on the head and eventually making it into the hockey net.

Casey: Casey Jones is up for the challenge! *attempts to hit Darrell's head first*

Darrell: *deflects puke* Nice try Jones. And STOP WITH THE THIRD PERSON!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Yes, I'm getting back at Darrell for her torture of Casey. BWAHAHAHA. Hey, at least I didn't dare you to touch Shredder with burn cream...yet. *innocent look* *glares at Darrell holding a can of Burn cream and waving it* I dare you to be nice to Casey for 1 day. :-D

Darrell: Ghaa! *takes burn cream and smashes it under a rock* I REALLY hate that stuff!

* * *

TOSSTFan: OOooh that's it. I dare Darrell to run burn cream all over...Sssssshhhhh...SPLINTER! HAHA you thought I was going to say Shredder didn't you? And that includes his tail and his well everything. *runs* That's what you get for being mean to Casey!

Darrell: He doesn't even need burn cream! *smashes more burn cream*

* * *

TOSSTFan: Hey Leo, I think Darrell is Karai in disguise. So, I dare you to kills her and give her that really cool blade that Karai gave you.*ahem* *spins around the room and hops on her cool transporter and disappears with Casey*

Darrell: So glad your still stuck.

* * *

TOSSTFan: I want to see an awesome spar of staffs fighting between Darrell and Donnie. And if Don loses. *waves burn cream*

Darrell: *wakes burn cream out of TOSSTFan's hand with staff and smashes it* Nope. How much of this stuff do you have?!

* * *

TOSSTFan: And Don, why don't you get upset when someone calls your Bo staff a stick?

Donnie: Hey, I used to call it a stick, granted that's when I was five and watching Sensei use it, but I can see where people are coming from.

* * *

TOSSTFan: CAT GIRL IS BACK AAAAAHHHH *runs away and hides from the creepy smile*

Everyone: *shudders*

* * *

TOSSTFan: Ahem *wicked evil grin* If Raph 1987 can meet 2k12 Raph then...*opens portal and in drops the 2k14 turtles* voila! I like to see the four 2k12 turtles spar against the huge 7 foot tall 2k14 turtles. hehehe Oh and Darrell, I want you to fight 2k14 Splinter. Make sure you avoid his tail. ;) *runs*

Darrell: Crap.

_Due to a fight breaking out, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

TOSSTFan: Obviously, I'm the only one who doesn't like Darrell. Being so mean to Casey. :( Least I didnt have her take the burn cream to shredder...yet.

Darrell: I think this is the only person who has not liked me yet! And she's...LAME!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Okay then! I bet by now the turtles hate me by now but...that's okay. Cause they aren't real.

Darrell: What. Did you say?

TOSSTFan: *blinks* Wait, I mean they aren't real-ly bad. They're really awesome! Yeah, they're the best! *ahem* Anyway! *opens portal because apparently there is no rules about alternate universes and in drops in the biggest baddest turtles you'll ever meet*

E-Leo: Hello, I am Leonardo. RULER and TYRANT of the Terran Empire. Oppose me and you will pay. *wicked grin*

E-Raph: I like things that go boom. *cocks his ar-15 rifle and sprays a few bullets in the ceiling* *well attempts to anyway*

Evil-Don: I am Donatello *waves a really cool torture tool and starts towards April*

E-Mikey: *cackles and rubs his hands* Ooo another girl like us bwahahahaha *walks towards Darrell*

Darrell: Crap. *freezes E-Turtles to ground and unfreezes normal turtles* Get to the Party Wagon!

*everyone but Darrell leaves* *E-Turtles break ice*

Darrell: OK uglies, *draws tessens* Lets dance! *fights the turtles for a good 2 minutes*

E-Donnie: There's no way you can win, little girl!

Darrell: *runs into Donnie's lab, grabs portal* At least I'm smarter than you! *opens portal* Now out. Of. My. House! *pushes them through portal usin rock wall* Well...That Donnie wasn't to smart...

* * *

TOSSTFan: Okay, you guys had your spotlight be gone! *turtles disappear only to be replaced by four turtles in military uniforms*

S-Leo: General Leonardo of the Battleship LIberty. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. All the turtles look very handsome in their uniforms

S-Raph: Fighter Pilot Lieutenant Raphael at your service. *bows*

Darrell: Did Raph really just...bow?

S-Donatello: Commander Donatello, First Officer and Science officer of the Starship Liberty.

Leo: BATTLESHIP!  
Don: STARSHIP  
Leo: BATTLESHIP  
Don: STARSHIP!

S-Mikey: *interrupts* Fighterpilot Lieutenant Commander Mikey here dudes! *waves*

(Yes, Mikey out ranks Raph HAHAHAHAHAHA! *disappears*)

Darrell: Um...Bye *pushes them through portal* I'm not taking anymore chances.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Yes, yes they are very hot. *ahem* Yeah...I shouldn't even say that cause they're NOT REAL! I mean not...um heh *runs* I'M GONNA KILL YOU DARRELL! YOU WILL DIE! (:-D heh Am I banned yet? :-D)

Darrell: *chases after her* I CAN HEAR THE FOURTH WALL CRACKING!

* * *

_**Wow! That took FOREVER!**_


	28. Chapter 26

Breana: Darrell: *shakes hands* I don't read Jonatello I swear on my love for Tmnt that I don't read Jonatello plus personally I think its nasty no no terrible horrible and anything to describe something nasty and I hate Casey he shouldn't be pair with anybody who's bright idea was it to make Jonatello Donnie being pair with THAT *shoots a dirty look at Casey*

Darrell: Please, just never mention that horrible ship name ever again!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: hug Darrell

Darrell: Come here Raph *opens arms wide* Give your sister a hug!

Raph: No.

Darrell: You owe me!

Raph: How do I 'owe' you?!

Darrell: You stabbed me! In the belly for that matter!

Raph: Oh...yeah...*sighs* Fine *hugs Darrell*

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: hug April in front of Donnie

Mikey: HUG! *hugs April*

Donnie: *jaw drops*

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: pour hot sauce on Casey's eyes

Donnie: Considering I'm the family doctor, I don't want to have to cure him because of that.

Darrell: Have you noticed that the dares are becoming more and more life threatening for Casey?

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April: knock Casey of with your tessen

April: I'm not gonna take the chance of it actually cutting him. Sorry, but I'm not sure how fast or slow it will spin.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Darrell and Mikey: I dare both of you to have a dance off

Darrell: YES! This may take a while...

_Due to a dance-off in progress, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Mikey: You cheated! *holds ice pack up to forehead*

Darrell: Well if you hadn't been standing _right over me _I wouldn't have done a kip into your face!

Mikey: I was trying to see if you were actually dancing!

Darrell: I danced for eight years of my life, being one of the top three girls in my class! I know how to dance!

Raph: *cough*

Darrell: Oh...We have a guest! *whispers to Mikey* We'll continue this later...

Guest: Splinter: Which turtle do you think is the cutest?And if you already answered this tell me which chapter was it on

Splinter: I do not believe any of my children are 'the cutest', Guest. I believe that they are strong warriors and great men and women.

Darrell: Awww! Thanks Sensei!

* * *

*Cat girl comes in*

Darrell: *whispers* She's baaaack

Cat girl: Everyone: Hey guys miss me?

Everyone: *mixed responses* Yeah...Sure...Nice to see you again

Raph: *mumbles* Creep

Darrell: *elbows Raph in the stomach*

Cat girl: Casey: *Kisses his lips leaving a perfect lipstick print* Hi handsome stuff. I got big news to tell you! But ssh you have to wait till the end okay?

* * *

Cat girl: Raphael: Aw what will you name your daughter? *Rocks baby side to side making her giggle*

Baby:Ma ma?

Cat girl: Uh..here. *Hands the baby back*

Raph: I don't know, I mean, she's from the future right? So that kinda means we'll have to return her to the future...

* * *

Cat girl: Donnie:Okay for some stinken reason I wasn't able to bring Albert E back.. But! I was able to bring a bobble head version of him from the Smithsonian!

Bobble head: Hello. Wow five giants walking talking turtles I must have had brain over work I'm hallucinating.

Cat girl: Oh no they are pretty real.

Darrell: 'Sup Al

* * *

Cat girl: Leo: *stares at his eyes intently for a whole fifteen minutes without blinking* Leoria Leoria Leoria Leoria Leoria Leoria Leoria. *rubs her eyes* Dang it my eyes were drying out! You hypnotized yet Leo?..Leo?

Leo: *fallen asleep*

Cat girl: Wow fast sleeper.

* * *

Cat girl: Darrell: You love Donnie right? Good cause you two are stuck with kids in the future anyways.

Darrell: GHAAA First Donnie and April have a kid, now Donnie and I have a kid! The future is too confusing! Which one is it!

* * *

Cat girl: April: Don't worry you find a guy named Cody and he has some nice abs you'll like him.

April: Ohhhh...Abs...*strange smile*

Darrell: *leans away from April* Creep.

* * *

Cat girl: Everyone: Everyone please may we have your attention? *pulls Casey to her side* We both as a couple have some very big and important news! Besides Raphael's daughter being the new addition we also have our own. Guys I Am A Mom! *skips off and gets out a Baby bassinet and inside is a two day old brown hair baby girl yawning* Her name is Charlotte but Casey called her Charlie. I found out that our older counterparts both are in war with the future enemy and they contacted me to take care of her. So Casey and I are parents! *kisses a dazed Casey* Who wants to hold her?

Bobble Head: I will!

Cat girl: *has a blank face* You wouldn't be able to hold a mouse! Aw she has her daddy's hair! Okay who should be stuck with diaper duty while Casey and I are taking a break? Not Raphael because he has a daughter to take care of. I'll leave you to decide. *scoops up Casey and spins him around kissing him as they run off* Good Luck guys!

Turtles: Darrell does it!

Darrell: Hey! Just because I'm the girl in the family doesn't mean I know how to change a diaper! I wan't even allowed to _touch _my younger sisters! Much less change a diaper!

Splinter: Already done. *holds up freshly changed baby*

Darrell: See! He actually knows what he's doing!


	29. Chapter 27

Breana:Everybody: Who do you not want to meet in a dark alley way? I don't want to meet the Shredder in a dark alley *shivers* that guy creeps me out gives me the hibe jibes

Darrell: Eh, he's not took bad...

Everyone else: *strange looks*

Darrell: Well he _was _my father once!

* * *

Breana: Raph: You seen the movie Brother Bear 2 I love that movie my favorite part was when Kenai and Nita got married so beautiful.

Raph: Once. I just like the bears.

* * *

Breana: Leo: What would you do if you were raised by Shredder?

Leo: I don't know, maybe be fighting for him?

* * *

Breana: Mikey: Did it suck when your brothers didn't believe you about those crazy pizzas who mind contral people?

Mikey: He was real?!

Darrell: Great. Your freaking him out again.

* * *

Breana: Darrell: What would do if I don't know someone pair you with Casey?

Darrell: *scared face* Hide in a rock for the rest of my life. Not. Joking.

* * *

Darrell: Ok, so the next few are going to be from the IMPORTANT SUBJECT! chapter, where I addressed the 'hurtful review' stuff

Breana: Darrell: Really somebody been writing mean stuff in reviews about you that's so mean who would ever do that you're a awesome writer who would say that crap about you their just ignorant don't mind them

Swirl: I love your story's there really good, you're doing what this site was made for, expressing your creativity!

LeoIchibanTurtle03: Darrell: You know, Darrell, I really understand you. I also receive some hurtful reviews, especially those that note my grammar. I knew what they really wanted to say: "Hey, stop writing. You're creating your own language," Yes, they really hurt SOOOO MUCH, but if you are a really dedicated writer, you'll accept those comments as motivation. Since the day, I received those reviews, I became very conscious with my every move.

tmntluver317:You don't write bad at all!  
I couldn't have done it even close as good as you do!

Kraang: The ones who are known as the ones who are writing bad about the one known as Darrell should try to write as good as the one known as Darrell in the time that is known as before they write bad comments.

tmntluver317: I hope I'm speaking for most of us readers when I say: "No one messes with our beloved author Darrell unpunished!" Darrell (no question or dare!): I want you to know that I laugh at least once every chapter. Not because you write bad, but because you are so good at this and have a great amount of fantasy! ;-) :-P XD Don't ever listen to the bad comments. Some wise words before I end this comment: If someone pushes you down it just means that you are over them.

WildChild13:Wassup! I haven't been on internet in awhile, so...WHO'S BEIN' A MEANIE? Not cool peeps. Be nice. But I love how you write! Its fun to read and I love the interaction. My advice is accept the criticism (if there is any) and ignore them and think about the reviewers that really like you! I hope you keep writing! Haters gonna hate.

Darrell: *wipes away a tear* I love you guys!

Raph: Are you...crying?

Darrell: *sarcastically* No, I'm leaking salt water...OF COURSE I'M CRYING YOU DINGUS!

* * *

tokyoghoul234: Leo: are you weaker than Karai or stronger? If so, I want you to prove it if possible-

Leo: If only we knew where she was...

* * *

tmntluver317:Leo, Raph and Darrell: Watch "TMNT RaphxLeo *Best Friend*" of Natzgor:). It's funny and Leo is adorable! But not more adorable than my Mikey-wikey! *whispers to Darrell* You must get their reactions on video! Plz!

Leo, Raph, and Darrell: *watch the video*

Darrell: *falls over laughing* OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: What...Did we just watch?

Raph: We will never speak of this again.

Leo: Agreed.

* * *

Guest: Donnie: Can you please hurry up and make Karai human? After that, Leo you are kissing her! Leo and Karai sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Donnie: Can't you see I'M TRYING!

Darrell: Geez Don, calm down!

* * *

Tabby: *Blush* H- hi.

Swirl: Mikey your the one who said you wanted a girlfriend.

Tabby: *Nerves laugh* Sil-

Swirl: I will use the arrows. *Holding a bag full of Pink tipped, yellow, red, and orange arrows with a bow.*

Tabby: *Turns pale* I don't like the pink and red ones, Why? Oh because they are EVIL!

Swirl: No there not thee pink one Happens every time you see that person, And the red ones forever.

Tabby: *Whispers* I'm scared.

Swirl: Good.

Darrell: You need some help Tabby?

* * *

Breana: Mikey: Hug Raph

Mikey: *hugs Raph*

Raph: Get. Off ME!

* * *

Shiego627: HAHAHAHAHA this is really awesome hey Darrell tell us who the handsome one there from last to first

Darrell: Fine...DonnieLeoRaphMikey. Happy?

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Casey and Raph: how the heck do you two get along so well

Darrell: *mumbles* Probably because they're so much alike.

Raph: ...That's probably true

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: kiss your phone screen of Darrell

Donnie: I don't have a picture of Darrell on my phone...He he

Darrell: See. He doesn't have a picture. Next!

Leo: What about caller I.D.?

Darrell: You couldn't have just let it be, could you?

Donnie: Fine. *kisses Darrell's photo* Happy?

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Darrell: hug April

Darrell: Chick hug! *hugs April*

April: I love hugs!

Darrell: Me too!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April: how's life now that your with your dad

April: It's pretty good. We've been helping people get back on their feet, giving out clothes and soup.

* * *

_**Sorry for the upload spam, I just finished going through all my reviews and couldn't wait to upload them all.**_


	30. Chapter 28

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: how come your always blushing

Donnie: I do? *blushes*

Darrell: You do! You just did it!

Donnie: *blushes deeper*

Darrell: Stop that!

Donnie: I-I can't! *deep red cheeks*

Darrell: Stop being so dang cute! *look of terror* I need to stop saying stuff like that!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Casey: how the heck are you still alive after facing the Shredder, are you made of titanium

Casey: My skull is!

Darrell: Yeah, he busted his head open and now her has a titanium plate in his skull.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April: good to hear, at least your with your dad again

April: Yeah, it's nice to be back with my dad, he's been gone for so long...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Darrell: I dare you to battle Casey

Darrell: *smirks* Done.

Casey: *pulls out hockey stick* You don't wanna do this Icy.

Darrell: *pulls out tessen* Oh, yes I do *battle cry*

_Due to Casey being dumb enough to fight Darrell, we'll have to cut this one short, Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Alexis: It's simply really. Both are alternate universes. One where my parents ended up together, one where they didn't.

hopelessromantic4life: Alexis is the one from the future that is connected to this universe, BTW.

Alexis: *raises eyebrow*

hopelessromantic4life: I've done testing with the time machine...

Alexis: Ah.

hopelessromantic4life: So...

Alexis: *to the others* Any questions about the future?

Darrell: Do Donnie and I ever get together? *slaps hand over mouth* What did I just say?!

April: Does the city ever return to normal?

Casey: Does April become my girlfriend?

Raph: I think you know the answer to that one.

Donnie: I would rather not know the future, it can rupture the space-time continuum.

Leo: Do we ever un-mutate Karai?

Mikey: Do I ever get a girlfriend?

Darrell: Wow, I never thought it would be us asking the questions...

* * *

Tabby: Nah, she wouldn't hurt her friends... She'll protect me from her horrifying family!

Silver: Which side?

Tabby: Dads side.

Silver: Oh... Yeah, you know all those creepy things The nightmare before Christmas, Slender man and his daughter, Five nights at Freddy's. There ALL real!

*the robots from five nights at Freddy's behind me *

Tabby: *turns pale*SILVER!

Silver: If you even try to scare them- *growling*

*they hide behind Freddy*

Freddy: Yeah... She's terrifying. But she's my niece.

Darrell: *wide eyes* This is just getting freakier and freakier...

* * *

tmntlover65: *gasps* I did, didn't I? *grins* Well YOU told Raph that I liked him! *realizes what she just said* *hides face* Darrell, please place a rock cage around me. (or whatever that power is...)

Darrell: Gladly. *puts hiding rock over tmntlover65* You know you'll have to come out eventually, right?

* * *

tmntlover65: Casey: *smacks him in the back of the head* Going after the Shredder ALONE?! *mutters* I don't think this teenager has any common sense...

Darrell: I don't think anyone but Donnie and Sensei has common sense here

Turtles: Hey!

Darrell: It's true!

* * *

tmntlover65: Darrell: *cracks knuckles* Two can play at this game sista. *Ahem* DARRELL AND DONNIE SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE TURTLE IN THE BABY CARRIAGE! *eyes widen* Actually, just... ignore that last verse...

Darrell: *look of horror on her face* Please! Stop this madness!

* * *

tmntlover65: Mikey: Awesome! *drops a smoke bomb* *when smoke clears, tmntlover65 is know dressed as a princess warrior with a sword* LET'S DO DIS! *runs out with Mikey*

Darrell: *look of confusion* What just happened?!

* * *

WildChild13: You updated! WOOHOO! No questions at the moment. (I have a concert) but I hope you feel better! You ARE that awesome! Keep it up!

PS. Breana: I LOVE BROTHER BEAR 2! ITS AWESOME!

Raph: *shrugs* Eh, it's fine.

Darrell: Wait! Did anybody else realize that WildChild13 and Breana were in the same review?! Are they the same person?! My mind is about to explode! Wait! Raph...likes a Disney movie?! This is too much to handle! *head explodes*

Donnie: Darrell!

_Due to Darrell's head exploding, we'll have to cut this one a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Cat girl: *comes in wearing a cat print shirt and blue jeans* Everyone: I'm sorry if I had bothered everyone and if I'm to " Creepy" for you. I didn't know I'd be called names and everyone shudder at the slightest mention of me. I also apologize that disappearing act slips up okay I don't mean to do that.

Darrell: No, it's OK, we should have known better. Anyone is welcome here!

* * *

Cat girl: Raphael: You know what this " Creep" isn't coming here anymore hope you're satisfied.

Raph: Like Darrell said, anyone is welcome here. I'm sorry for offending you.

Darrell: If Raph is apologizing, he really is sorry!

* * *

Cat girl: Everyone: You know I don't blame you guys, I'm a freak I should have realized that in the first place. *blows a kiss to Casey and sadly runs out of the lair*

Darrell: Crap! We need to go after her!

*everyone runs after her*

Darrell: Cat girl! Wait! *spins her around* We're sorry for offending her. If anyone' a freak it's me. I'm a mutant turtle that knows ninjitsu who shots icicles out of her nose when she sneezes! I hide in rocks when I'm scared! I promise, we won't ever make fun of you again, right Raph...

RAph: Right.

CAsey: Your actually a pretty cool chick, and I think you deserve thsi *kisses her on the lips*

Darrell: Awwwwwwww! Group hug!

*everyone hugs Cat girl*

Darrell: Um...guys...I need to sneeze...

Donnie: Run!

Darrell: A!...A!...ACHOO! *shoots icicles from her nose* *timidly* Sorry...

* * *

_**Just because this has been going on for so long, how many people would read a Darratello story? I might actually do this soon, but only if people would read it.**_

_**Raph: Oh, people will want to read it *smirks***_

_***nervous giggle* Y-yeah right...*clears throat* Anyway, keep on asking! I really love doing this!**_


	31. Chapter 29

Darrell: Too much...sleep deprivation...*snores* *jolts awake*

Donnie: How late were you up last night writing?!

Darrell: I've been up for...*whispers* 36 hours...*normal voice* Now for the questions!

Minnie: WE WOULD READ A DARRATELLO STORY!

Quaser: We even made fan gear! *Tons of Darratello hats, mugs, t-shirts, pants, snowglobes ande everyother kind of fan gear pour in*

Minnie: DARRATELLO IS OUR OTP!

Quaser: WHOOO!

Darrell: *buries head in face* Why?! Why did this have to happen to me?!

* * *

Breana: Darrell: What *chuckles* WildChild and I are not the same person that is absurd

Darrell: I just saw one of your asks in her review and my brain wanted to explode so...Yeah.

* * *

Breana: Donnie: Physics trumps quantum physics

Donnie: No way! Quantum physics trumps physics! I could list a hundred reasons right now like-

Typer: Please don't! I don't know how to type those big words!

Darrell: *blinks* How long have you been there?!

Typer: The entire time.

Raph: Who are you?!

Typer: No one of significance.

Darrell: *wide eyes* Ooooook...Freaky...

* * *

Darrell: Well, now the typer is hiding so-OH MY GOSH!

Swirl: ... *starring at Foxey*

Foxey: *narrows eyes* Don't you da-

Swirl: *quickly puts a pirate hat on his head* Yar har har! *grinning*

Foxey: I'm gonna kill you!

Swirl: I'm already dead!

Freddy: Foxey... She'll DESTROY you!

Swirl: Yep uncle teddy bear is right.

Tabby: *holding in a laugh*

Darrell: Anybody else think that my readers and askers are the craziest in the world?! Because I sure do!

Typer: *raises hand*

Darrell: Oh! There you are!

* * *

WildChild13:HAHAhahahahahahahaha... no. Me and Breana are in NO WAY connected. Except for this fanfic and our love for Brother Bear. XD.

Darrell: Already got that cleared up. We good.

Donnie: That was horrible grammar.

Darrell: I know my adorable genius! *slaps herself* Why can I not stop saying that stuff!

* * *

WildChild13: Donnie: Yes. I do love messing with our little orange guy. Thank you for noticing. *evil grin*

Mikey: Why do I feel something is about to happen to me?

Darrell: Probably 'cause something is

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: What would you to if your shellacne came ba-AAAAAGH ITS ON YOUR HEAD!

Mikey: What?! NOOOOOOO! Donnie! Fix it!

Everyone else: *burst out laughing*

Mikey: What's so funny?!

Darrell: She got you! There's nothing on your head!

* * *

WildChild13: Splinter: No offense dude, but why do you stay in the lair all the time? I mean, Shredhead already knows you're out here. I can see why you would, but if I were you id be all like WHOOYAH! KICKIN KRAANG BUTT! And your sons tend to be in tight fits a lot. Like when Mikey got captured by Bradford. What did you do? Nothing. No offence meant bro, but I wanna know why.

Splinter: My sons are great warriors and great people. They always find a way to stay alive. Although I would like to, I cannot be their constant protector. I have to let them learn from their mistakes so they will be stronger in the next fight. I on the other hand am growing old and need to save my energy for larger fights.

* * *

WildChild13: Questions for today! Bam ba da dum! PS. Do you have a rough update plan? Like once every three days or something like that?

Darrell: Not really, whenever I have time really, so over the summer do a lot of asking otherwise my life will be boring.

Donnie: What about taking care of the city?

Darrell: That's a night thing. I do writing in the daytime after training.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April and Darrell: do a duet with any song you two agree to

April: How about something from Piano Guys?

Darrell: But those don't have lyrics.

April: Exactly.

Darrell: *dissapointed face* How about Breaking The Habit from Linkin Park?

April: I don't know...

Darrell: Would you rather do Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows?

April: Breaking The Habit's good.

*Darrell and April sing chosen song*

April: Thank you for singing the harmony, I don't know how to do that...

Darrell: Your welcome *rubs ears* Just try not to got to far up the scale next time, k?

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: give this to Casey *holds out a smoothie that secretly has hot sauce* if you do I'll give you some pizza

Mikey: *smiles* Here Casey!

Casey: Thank Mikey *drinks smoothie* MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!

Darrell: *chuckles* That's kinda funny...

Typer: Yeah...

Darrell: Wow! You are really talkative today!

Typer: Considering that I haven't done it till now, yeah.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: *walks in with the spike picture* I decided that you don't have to eat the roach, instead you have to dance to a random song choose by Darrell

Darrell: Oh! You get to dance to...*scrolls through Spotify list* Wow, I have mostly dark songs...Oh! I found one! Lips Are Movin by Meghan Trainor *presses play*

Raph: Fine. *starts dancing*

*song ends*

Darrell: Wow. I thought being a ninja would have mede you a better dancer.

Raph: Well, I don't dance so-

Darrell: Oh! I have that song! *plays "I Don't Dance" from High School Musical 2*

Raph: Really...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Casey: *sees him about to kiss me but flicks his forehead causing him to fall on his butt* don't even try it Casey

Casey: *rubs butt* I at least tried

Darrell: Yeah, and you were a doofus.

* * *

Cat girl: *comes in smiling her usual cat grin* Everyone: Thank you so much guys! *Hugs everyone but instantly disappears* Oopsie that happens *reappears*

Darrell: Aww! I love hugs!

* * *

Cat girl: Raphael: Apology excepted..softie. *hugs him tight squeezing the air out of him* Oops sorry. *Lets go*

Raph: ...I'm not a softie...

* * *

Cat girl: Darrell: *Hugs her* Thank you! And you are not a freak okay besides my sister is the last of the Phoenix race and can shoots fire balls when she's angry.

Darrell: *about to sneeze*

Cat girl: Are you allergic to me?

Darrell: No, I just have a cold...ACHOO! *little snowmen appear* *wide eyes* *whispers* *bleep* Not again...

* * *

Cat girl: Casey: Casey Cakes the answer is No you know that you are already married to me. *Kisses his lips* You deserved that kiss too Romeo.

Casey: *blushes*

* * *

Cat girl: Everyone: Would anyone want to come to my indoor water park? I also have a skating rink if you want to skate board or roller skate to. I have tons of stuff there even a pizza kitchen and also a dance floor TOSSTFan is welcome to come as well. Come on guys! *races out hand in hand with Casey everyone else follows in tow*

Darrell: Oh! See you guys later! *leaves*


	32. Chapter 30

tmntluver317:*runs into the lair, sits down on Mikeys lap and kisses him* Hi Mikey-poo, you know that I love you, right? (For all the confused Mikey-fangirls out there: check chapter 12/13) Btw... time for questions and dares! Raph: I dare you to sing "This girl is on fire" or else *holds up index finger* I will put you in a pool full of cockroaches!

Raph: *wide eyes* *sings* This girl is on fire!

Darrell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

tmntluver317: Leo: Why do you keep fighting with the twin katanas instead of the bow and arrows you used when you became true, true, true ninjas in the forest? I think the bow holds more bad***-ness than the katanas.

Leo: I favor the katanas because that is what I am a master with. I use the bow and arrows for long range shots.

* * *

tmntluver317:Casey: Clean my horses stalls or jump of a cliff. *smirks* Your choice. *lays down with, arms behind my head on Mikey's lap* I feel lazy today...

Casey: Um...How tall is the cliff?

Darrell: How 'bout tall enough to break something?

Casey: *sighs* Where's the shovel?

* * *

tmntluver317: Everybody else: Hakuna Matata!

Mikey: *smiles* What a wonderful phrase!

Donnie: *runs in* Guys! Rahzar and Tiger Claw are terrorizing the city!

Darrell: *sighs* I guess Hakuna Matata's over...*pulls out tessens and grins* Let's do this!

* * *

WildChild13:To Leo: Remember when you broke your leg a while back? (Duh. Of course you remember.) I didn't really get it. I was like "get up and face it man! You can do this! Its just a leg!" Then I broke mine... OWCH. I feel ya bro.

Leo: Why does everybody think that a broken leg is not a big deal?! I dislocated my knee cap too! That takes a while to heal!

* * *

WildChld13: Bye! PS. Cat girl! I think you're nice! You're not creepy! You remind me of me in some ways. And its nice that someone isn't mean to Casey... XD. You're reviews are entertaining. You're not leaving, are you...? Plus I love cats. A lot. Like scary a lot. Heeheehee...

Darrell: Meow!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Sorry! I went crazy but I'm calm now. And I must admit Casey is really starting to get on my nerves so um...I dare Casey to fight Shredder again. :-D

Darrell: See, eventually almost everyone is going to hate you, Casey

Casey: I can take old Shred-Head

Darrell: Nice try, Jones, you can't.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Dear Miss Darrell please forgive me for my treatment of you in Feb. or was it Jan? Here is a present for you *hands over a box with Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster, signed by all the cast members*

Darrell: *screams* OMG! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS AMAZING! *faints*

Donnie: Well...that happened...

* * *

TOSSTFan: So, April, you never did answer my question. Why do you wear that number 5 shirt every single day?

April: I don't wear it _every_day, just most of the time, it's comfortable and I like it.

* * *

TOSSTFan: Casey can I ask you something? What were you thinking taking on the Shredder? Leo faced the Shredder and was almost killed! What made you think you could do better than Leo? Why must you always speak in the third person?

Casey: Shedder fights with his crazy ninja stuff, but he can't handle the awesomeness of Casey Jones! And as for the talking, Casey Jones can speak however he wants!

Darrel: Seriously, just...Shut up!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Leo: Did Captain Ryan ever self destructed his ship like Captain Kirk did the Enterprise?

Leo: No, but his ship was destroyed...or at least, I think it was...The episode was interrupted by an invasion.

* * *

Darrell: Ok, so TOSSTFan and WildChild13, you guys have some reviews for just you so if you want to, you can go look at those. They are from Cat girl.

Donniefangirl:To Donnie: Do you wanna be my Boyfriend? Huh, Hot-stuff? *Makes Kissy Lips At Donnie* (No Offense TMNT Short Stories)

Darrell: First, it's Darrell, drop the formality, and second, *points at Donniefangirl* DONNIE'S MINE! *looks at Donnie* You didn't hear that...

* * *

Donniefangirl:To Donnie: Hey, do you wanna be my Boyfriend? Huh, Hot-Stuff? *Smiles at Donnie*

Darrell: MINE! HE'S MINE!

April: He's mine!

*Darrell and April fight*

Typer: Watch this!

*Both Darrell and April turn into unicorns*

Darrell: What the?! TYPER!

Typer: Ha! I'm in control now!

*Darrell and April turn into mice*

Darrell: I'm so done with you right now!

Typer: Wait! One more!

*Darrell and April turn into kittens*

Mikey: Awww! They're so cute!

Darrell: You try to snuggle with me and I will scratch both of your eyes out.

* * *

Darrell: Finally! Typer turned us into our normal selves!

TMNTizmylife: Everyone: What is it like to get mutated?

Darrell: It hurts! Like, a burning sensation! I do not suggest it!

Every mutant: *agrees*

* * *

princess bunny: This is a question for everyone: What would you do if you found hundreds of mutants in the hands of the Shredder?

Darrell: ...*bleep* That's what I would do *bleep*

Raph: I second that...Then destroy the other mutants.

Donnie: Retro-mutagen.

* * *

WildChild13:Yayyy! You updated! All questions have been answered! Until I use my crazy brain to think of more. XD. School. Is. Awful. HEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE SUMMERRRRRRRRRRRRR

Typer: Depending where you are, you can have anywhere between 3-8 more weeks, I have 5!

Darrell: I learn all year 'round, so...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: good job Mikey, and just like I promised here *gives him a pizza box*

Mikey: PIZZA! *eats pizza in less than 10 seconds*

Darrell: Dude! That's not normal!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Darrell: hug Leo

Darrell: *gives Leo a BIG hug* I just love hugs!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: have April put eye liner on you

Donnie: Ummm...

April: Come on Donnie, it's not that bad! *puts eyeliner on Donnie*

Darrell: *snickers* That's just...amazing!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: sing to a random song chosen be Darrell

Darrell: *puts Spotify on shuffle* Go! *Immortals from Fall Out Boy plays* Aww! This is a good one!

Raph: Fine! *sings song* Anymore commentary and I crush your skull.

* * *

Swirl: Ok, guys something sirouse, my cousin Rocky is Medusa, queen and goddes of Destruction, well Athena the *BELP* goddess that turns the first Medusa into ya' know snaked haired, bat winged beast. Well... There are other mutants that have been turned into thing by Athena like... Black widow, saber tooth tiger, the dragon twins, Jaws the shark well his daughter now anyway, oh and centaurs one of them is part zebra not horse though, bottom line, if you're too beautiful human mortal girl to Athena you'll get turned into one of them...You and April might want to watch your backs.

Darrell: Um...

Tabby: I am so glad I'm already a mutant.

Darrell: I second that.

April: I'm not mortal so...I think I'm good

Darrell: *sings* We could be immortals!

Raph: Shut it.

* * *

_**Typer: I have taken over this story!**_

**_Darrell: Oh no you don't! *pushes Typer away from computer* wekljlk oi ;fj aiikf akdh fsjfksuhf fjsdif l dkfh!_**

**_Typer: *Pushes Darrell from computer* Ha! Your fingers are to big for my keyboard! Keep asking away, lovelies!_**

**_Darrell: Hey! I say that!_**


	33. Chapter 31

Darrell: *walks in looking like a human*

Leo: *holds up sword* Who are you and how did you find this place?!

Darrell: What?! *looks at herself* Oh! Oops! *turns back into turtle* Sorry, still getting used to new powers...The one thing Typer is good for.

Typer: Hey! I could leave right now!

Darrell: Then why haven't you? *raises eyebrow* Hmmmm?

Typer: ...Just ask the questions!

Snow Mermaid: Everyone but Casey: I dare all of you to scare Casey by dressing up as the Five Nights at Freddy's characters.

Darrell: *shivers* I don't think I can stand being in that costume. You get out of this one Casey.

Casey: *punches the air* Yesssss

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: hug Mikey

Donnie: Ok? *hugs Mikey*

Darrell: Awwwwww!

Donnie: Ok, we're done here

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: throw a real egg at anyone random make sure you don't hit Raph

Mikey: Hmmmmm...BOOYAKASHA! *throws egg at Darrell*

Darrell: AH! *ducks*

*egg hits Splinter*

Mikey: *frozen*

Splinter: *groans* I am going to go take a bath...and then, Michelangelo, you shall receive your punishment.

Mikey: *with fear-filled eyes* Yes, Sensei

* * *

Swirl: That also goes for the guys that won't marrie Athena, So Guys are in trouble too, I guess.

Tabby: How powerful is she anyway?

Swirl: She's the Goddess of Wisdom, beautie, oh and WAR!

Raph: Hey! A chick who knows how to fight!

Darrell: HEY!

Tabby: (O_O) Uh... Yeah... Powerful...

Swirl: I can already make myself terifying, so it dosent work on me.

Tabby: How can you be SCARIER?!

Swirl: ... I'm the Corpse Bride... The vodo girl in Slender Man, leavel hard 2.0... I'm that Silver wolf in the newer verson of Five nights at Freddy's turned to Six nights at Silver's with robots that I made myself, And that only my dad's side.

Darrell: I honestly believe that you have been possessed by the devil...

Tabby: I dont thing I can sleep tonight-

Swirl: I'm also the new shadow on the moon at night filling you're drems to brim with fright.

Tabby: Nor ever again!

Darrell: *shivers* You and me both. Donnie! Make A LOT of coffee!

* * *

tmntluver317: *walks into lair with a hoodie on, hiding my face* Hi guys! I have no idea what kind of dares and questions I should ask today so I'm just gonna sit here and listen to all you guys say. *sits down in a corner, still hiding my face with the hoodie*

Darrell: Ok...at least it's not as creepy as Typer there in the corner

Typer: Stop giving away my location!

* * *

LARAMB: Hi! *waves excitedly* Leo, don't be down when anybody calls you a nerd when you "fangirl" out about Space Heroes. Us Captain Ryan fans got to stick together. *smiles* *kisses Leo*

Leo: *blushes* Th-thanks...

Darrell: Awwww! Don't worry, I won't tell Karai!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Hi...I'm new here but...Darrell: here *holds a adorable Donnie plushy" for your own needs

Darrell: *super long and high-pitched gasp* O! M! G! I LOVE YOU! *hugs plush as tight as she can* I LOVE HIM!

Donnie: I don't know whether to be delighted or frightened...

* * *

BipperCipher3: Raph: I don't support this, but I like to see reactions and Raph! I dare you do kiss (did you think I'd say Roach?) Casey Jones! No quitting!

Darrell: HAHAHAHA! I'M! I'M GONNA PEE! *falls onto floor laughing*

Raph: WHAT?! No! Not a chance!

Casey: No dude is kissing Casey Jones!

* * *

BipperCipher3: For anyone in particular: I don't really admit stuff often but Ms. Darrell... Your work is incredible. Me like!

Darrell: Aww! Thanks! I have no idea why I'm so good!

* * *

GekonniaPL: Hi! :D I have a few questions for you!

Darrell: Shot...not literally.

GekonniaPL: Master Splinter: Can you teach me ninjutsu? *puppy eyes* Pleaseee...

Splinter: *thinks about the subject for a moment* Perhaps, if you show potential for the way of the ninja

* * *

GekonniaPL: Mikey: How this is possible?! In first Episode you can't take down one Kraang with your "hot nunchuck furry", but in some next Episodes you take down 4 Kraang in one time!

Mikey: The more you fight them, the more you know about their weaknesses.

Darrell: *blinks* He said something that sounded...smart!

Mikey: I did?! What did I say?!

Darrell: Never mind

* * *

GekonniaPL: Donnie: You hear about " Smooth Donatello"? I'm laughing every time I can hear it :D

Darrell: *chuckles*

Donnie: What's "Smooth Donatello"?

Darrell: Nothing...*giggles*

* * *

GekonniaPL: Raph: Why do you have that scar in your shell?

Raph: It happened when we fell during our mutation. Piece of glass cut my soft shell. Why does everybody make a big deal out of this?!

Darrell: *shrugs* Beats me.

* * *

GekonniaPL: Leo: What's making you so indestructible! You almost defeated all bad guys! Alone!

Leo: Maybe because...I'm awesome!

Darrell: *face-palm* Not you too...the one person I thought would not saw that...

* * *

GekonniaPL: April: If you could choose between: To live like now, or to live normally with your dad, without Kraang, Shredder, Foots and...turtles, what your choice would be?

April: I can't imagine my life without these guys, I would take them over a normal life any day.

* * *

GekonniaPL: Order for Casey: spend a night in the wardrobe or... bathe in the bathtub with rats!

Casey: *walks into a wardrobe* I'm not happy about this you know...

Darrell: *smiles* We know *slams door in his face*

* * *

GekonniaPL: And Challenge for Darrell: Eat the pizza faster than Mikey!

Darrell: Are you insane?! I can't do that!

Mikey: *puts pizza in front of Darrell* I want to see you try!

Darrell: *sighs* Fine, just this once.

Raph: Ready, set...GO!

*Darrell eats pizza in under 10 seconds*

*Mikey eats pizza in 11 seconds*

Leo: You both disgust me!

Darrell: *gasping for breath* Who won?

Donnie: You did!

Darrell: Good...now excuse me while I puke! *runs to bathroom*

GekonniaPL: That's all!

Darrell: *pukes* Thanks for the upset stomach! NOT!

* * *

WildChild13: Sup peeps! I'm back!

Darrell: Sup bruh!

Raph: Stop saying that!

Darrell: Never!

WildChild13: Leo: I know. But they have never broken a leg now, have they?

Leo: Nope, so they don't know the struggle.

Darrell: Dude, you are sounding like a skinny white girl today!

* * *

WildChild13: Darrell: I must have been asleep too. Darratello story? Sure! I mean, I'm not really into romance unless its strictly canon, and even then its not really my thing. But that's just me. Go for it!

Darrell: *sighs* It's already in the making...

* * *

WildChild13: Darrell again: I learn all year round too... I mean, that's LIFE... but its a problem of how I learn it. Classroom for seven hours? Nope. My kinda learning is touch-the-stove-to-know-that-it-burns thing. Boom.

Darrell: When you're homeschooled then you learn all year 'round, plus the fact that I have to try and outsmart the braniac of the team.

* * *

WildChild13: Typer: No! You will not take over the story! *tackles Typer* Aha! Never again! Your reign of terror is ov-AAAAA *sucked into computer* Welp. I'm screwed. HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Darrell: Typer! Release her now!

Typer: I'm not a dog!

Darrell: But I can freeze you! *raises eyebrow*

Typer: *lets WildChild13 out of the computer* Happy now?

Darrell: *smiles* Very! *skips into distance*

Raph: And that's why I don't understand women...

* * *

I Love Kittens too: Question for Donnie: Why did you get a job as an IT consultant? Why you like April so much?

Donnie: One, when did I work as an IT consultant?!

Darrell: Different version

Donnie: Ok, and two, *makes sure April's out of the room* Because she's perfect! She's everything I want in a girl!

Darrell: ...*sneaks out of room before she starts crying*

* * *

Guest: Umm...hey Darell...I'm sorry for wanting Donnie to go out with me...I Understand...Y-You can have him...*Try's to hold in tears*

Darrell: *starts to tear up again* I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...

Raph: Are you...crying?!

Darrell: I'M A SYMPATHETIC CRYER OK! SHUT UP!

* * *

TOSSTFan: Hey Leo, has Captain Ryan and his crew ever face an alien race that wanted to assimilate him and his crew? Would say stuff like, "We are the borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." If so, how did Captain Ryan beat them? Space Heros is our Star Trek so I'm a biiiiig fan. :-D

Darrell: Um...do you mean 'annihilated'? Because if not, that question makes no sentence...

Leo: Yeah, sorry, I'm gonna have to go with Darrell on this one.

Donnie: Assimilate means to take in things like ideas.

Raph: No one wanted to know genius.

Darrell: *mumbles* I did...

* * *

_**Darrell: I just want to beat Typer to the punch this time so-**_

_**Typer: Keep asking away, **_**_lovelies!_**

**_Darrell: *growls* I hate you..._**


	34. Chapter 32

Cat girl: *comes in wearing a black bikini and her blond hair is up in a bun* Everyone: Hey guys!

Darrell: Sup-

Raph: Don't you even say it!

Darrell: *very slowly with a smile on her face* Brrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Raph: I'm gonna kill you one of these days!

Darrell: You already tried! Didn't work! *in Russian accent* I came back to life!

Raph: *face-palm*

Cat girl: Casey: Casey Cakes! *dips Casey down and everyone hears kissing. He comes back up with lipstick marks all over his face* I missed you So much! I've been a bit inactive with vigilante now because of our kids.

Casey: Woah...

Darrell: Was it as good as Karai's kiss?

Casey: Shut up!

* * *

Cat girl: Raphael: Hmm don't think you're getting out of some kissing to hot head. *grabs Raphael's shell and yanks him to her lips. He stands there stunned and a lipstick print is on his cheek* There you go.

Raph: ...Ummmmmm

Darrell: Why can't I get kissed?! *looks at Donnie* Crap...

* * *

Cat girl: Darrell: Make sure you tell me Splinters reaction when he sees the lip stick mark. Don't worry it isn't washable so he'll have it for a while till it dries and flakes off.

Darrell: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Splinter: *enters room and see's Raph's cheek* *shakes head* Teenagers *goes back to meditation*

* * *

Cat girl: Donnie: How come you were mumbling in your sleep "I love you Darrell will you marry me? If this is true love then nothing will be able to stop it." Mikey and I recorded if you don't believe me. *Shows everyone the video and they laugh making Donnie blush*

Donnie: I-um-I-uh...

Darrell: Ummmmm...*large swallow* Were you...Ummm...*goes into hiding rock*

* * *

Cat girl: Mikey: Come on dude Casey and I are going to a new pizza shop and then going swimming bring your skate board along! *whips out a coal black skateboard*

Mikey: Shell yeah! *leaves*

Darrell: *evil smirk* Time to plot something great! *rubs hands together*

Cat girl: Everyone: We'll be back soon! Come on Casey Mikey you to! *Cat girl skates off as Casey and Mikey follow*

Darrell: Take your time! *evil laugh*

* * *

BipperCipher3: Darrell: Does Donnie know about the 'the Creature Strikes' story you made? I really don't know why I put two the's, but I'm keeping

Donnie: The what story?

Darrell: Idon'tliketotalkaboutit!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Donnie: What would you do if I was to give an April Plushy? Or would you rather have a Darrell Plushy? Because I'm not THAT Creepy because if you'd rather have A Darrell Plushy then I can't get you one, because I'm pretty sure they don't sell those.. If they did.. *whispers* Stalkers...

Donnie: Um...I'm not sure which one I would want...

* * *

BipperCipher3: April: What would you do if I... Gave you a Donnie plushy?

April: HUG IT FOREVER!

Darrell: *hugs her Donnie plushy* I have mine!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Typer: How do you exist? I mean just How?!

Typer: I'm just here to type what the others say because Darrell doesn't have fingers small enough for her computer. *whispers* Plus she's a slow typer...

Darrell: I HEARD THAT!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Raph: If you won't kiss Casey then hmmm Locate Slash and Kiss his head, No Quiting! *whispers* like a good owner

Raph: WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS SOMEBODY?! I DON'T FEEL THAT KIND OF LOVE!

Darrell: *rubs ears* No need to yell!

Typer: I'll take care of this

*Slash appears*

Darrell: Do it!

Raph: *places small kiss on Slash's forehead* Bleh! You need a bath!

Slash: So do you, Raphael! What was- *disappears*

Darrell: Dang! Typer's good!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Casey: I dare you to (either)  
A) touch a albino Rat and dump mutagen on yourself  
B) Track down Dr. Falco/Falco's Body and kiss it, no Quiting! Oh my, I feel so evil to Casey. Eh!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Darrell: How would you react if Donnie was stung by a parasitic wasp and was out to get you and only you?

Darrell: ...Hide in a rock, cry, then make the antidote inside my rock hiding place. I could do that.

* * *

Swirl: They can't posses goddess- *slams a hand over her mouth*

Tabby: Say what now?

Swirl: Uh... Oh hey there my cosine Rocky!

Rocky: *a girl in a cloak that's red clue down with big bat wing when she lands they fold back under her cloak* Hello, I'm Rocky, but... *sighs* unforchantly you all may know my as medusa... *sounds really sad*

Darrell: *wide eyes* *hides in shell*

All turtles: *hide in shells*

Everyone else: *disappears*

Rocky: And Raph, Athena... Is a no good witch that turns good, kind, heroic, caring, innocent, people into monsters... Li- like me...*looking down*

Darrell: *head pokes out of shell* Preach sistah!

Swirl: *puts a hand on her back*

Tabby: I'm sorry.

Rocky: *sighs* it's not you're fault. *smiles weakly*

Donnie: Well, we could try a retro-mutagen on you. Worth a shot.

Rocky: That won't work... My family tree has all tried, every Medusa has tried every thing, we even try to save some of them poor people... But, no matter what we do it always ends the same way... *voice cracking*

Swirl: *motions everyone to take a step back*

Tabby: ?

Rocky: *punches the wall leaving a huge crator* WITH ARE HEADS BEING HACKED OFF! *cracks from the crator spread everywhere* S- sorry... I guess... I guess I can't blame them... *tearing up*

Darrell: *fixes wall* Well, your safe here anytime...As long as you don't try to turn us into stone

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Darrell: hug Donnie and then faint *smirk*

Darrell: Um...*hesitantly gives Donnie a hug* I don't think you can make someone faint by telling them to...sorry...

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April: put make up on Casey

Darrell: *ties Casey upside down and hangs him from ceiling* He's all yours!

April: This may take a while...

_Due to April taking forever to place make-up on a screaming Casey, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

Darrell: Casey! You look like a pretty princess!

Casey: *still upside down* Shut up.

Snow Mermaid: Mikey: have this *gives him pizza*

Mikey: Oooo! Thanks! *begins to eat*

Darrell: Timing...That took 20 seconds. Mikey, you're getting slow!

* * *

Roxygirl: Hi Darrell! I am peanut butter and jealous! I-I sorta l-l-like *whispers* Donnie... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *starts crying* I can't help it! He's just so adorkable!

Darrell: I KNOW RIGHT?! HE'S JUST-Hehehehe...Ignore that Donnie...

* * *

Roxygirl: So... Raph... Do you think we could be friends? I understand what your going through. I get annoyed even though people are trying to help me. It's you just want to proves your not weak. Right?

Raph: No, it's about being the protector of this family! I am supposed to be the first to go into battle so I can take the majority of the blow so that my brothers won't die because of it!

Darrell: Wow...That was really open...

Raph: I've been hanging out with you for too long.

Darrell: Touché

* * *

Roxygirl: LEO! Watch the Hunger Games and then give your opinion.

Leo: Seen it, Darrell showed me. She shoots the bow on the wrong side, her method of attack is sloppy, the near death scenes were not even that *goes on for a while*

Darrell: You just have to critic everything, don't you?

Leo: Yes, yes I do.

* * *

Roxygirl: FREAKLES! *gives Mikey a hug* Are you okay with that nickname? And how would you feel if there was no Ice Cream Kitty?

Mikey: What's happened to Ice Cream Kitty?!

Darrell: Nothing, idiot, it's a rhetorical question...You know what, ignore that last word.

* * *

Roxygirl: H-hi Donnie... Um... I dare you to kiss Darrell! *hides behind Raph* On the lips.

Donnie: *sigh* Fine! *kisses Darrell*

Darrell: *frozen, melts into the kiss, then pulls away* ...Awesome kisser here *faints*

Raph: We've done it again...

* * *

Roxygirl: I'm not going to bother with April, sorry, but girl, you are too much of a Princess.

April: Hey!

Darrell: *mutters* It's true...

* * *

Roxygirl: Casey! Sup! *fist bump* So... I'm just saying Darrell please help me place rats in his bed? *makes puppy eye* pwease?

Darrell: Yaaaaaasssss! And he's still tied up! Lets go! *runs out of room*

Casey: Darrell Rose Hamato, I swear I will kill you!

Darrell: *running out of sewers* NO YOU WON'T!

* * *

Darrell: And I'm back!

TOSSTFan: Nope I meant assimilated. I guess you never heard of the Borg drones from Star Trek. See, they go around assimilating people by sticking needles into you. The needles send nanoprobes that turns you into a borg drone. Their goal is to make everyone in the universe 'become one with the borg'. They assimilate cultures, technology and races because they believe it will make them perfect. So yup, assimilate is the right word :) I guess Captain Ryan has never met the Borg drones then. He's very...very...very lucky. O_O "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your technological and cultural distinctiveness will be assimilated into our one. Resistance is futile."

Darrell: ...Nope, still think that word is wrong.

Donnie: Same

Leo: Yep

Raph: Don't care

Mikey: I had pizza!

Darrell: *sigh* Thank you Captain Obvious!

* * *

_**Darrell: Ok, so you know how I said earlier that I was planning something great? Well, that something is (wait for it) A Riff-off! If you don't know what a riff-off is, it's an a cappella (no **_**_instruments) sing off where you are given categories that you have to sing different songs about! If you've seen Pitch Perfect, you know what I'm talking about! It will probably be right after my finals are over (so in 2 weeks), but send in categories (example, Country songs, Ladies from the 80's, songs about love) teams (can be any character from the series, myself, yourselves, or one of my stories characters), team names (The foot, the turtles, lovers or anything you can think of) and songs based on those categories that you chose! I have some awesome ideas for this! If I get enough this could turn into an entire chapter thing! I'm exited!_**

**_Typer: Because you came up with the idea!_**

**_Darrell: It'll be fun!_**


	35. Chapter 35

Darrell: *sigh* Guys, I REALLY want to do this sing off thing, but so far I've gotten nothing! I can't do a riff-off if nobody requests anything...Oh well...Sorry we were gone for so long! I had a lot to do and many, many missions to complete! But we are back and ready to answer some questions!

Rocky: You don't have to worry about that I'm not evil, even though my name says other wise.

Tabby: Rocky? How's that-

Rocky: My first name is really Stone Heart.

Swirl: The thing is, well Gordon's are afraid of people, more than people are afraid of them.

Rocky: Yeah... Besides my aunt Killer Hide is the one who wants to make human um no more.

Tabby: Her name is Killer Hide?!

Darrell: That's not the least bit creepy...NOT!

Rocky: Yeah... But, I'm not just a snaked haired freak of stone, I'm also um hate mermaid.

Tabby: She is... AWSOME!

Darrell: *nervous chuckle* What ever you crazies say

Swirl: *chuckles a bit and smiles* see Rocky, there are mortals who like you.

Rocky: *smiles and hugs Raph laughing childishly*

Tabby: Aww.

Swirl: Huh, *whispers to Darrell* She always wanted a brother.

Darrell: AWW! Raphie!

Raph: Get this thing off me. Now.

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Raph: give Leo a hug

Raph: No.

Darrell: *whining* Aw! Come on!

Raph: NO.

Darrell: Come on Raphie!

Raph: NOO!

Darrell: *looks him dead in the eye and glares* Hug Leonardo now or I swear, I will make your life so miserable, you will wish you stayed in they pet shop.

Raph: *hugs Leo*

Darrell: *smiles* Good Raphie!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: April: sing any random song chosen by Darrell

Darrell: How about "Northern Downpore" by Panic! At The Disco?

April: What?

Darrell: *sighs* Here *hands April lyrics*

April: Oh, OK. *sings song with WAY to fast a tempo and raps it*

Darrell: OK! YOU CAN STOP! YOU JUST RUINED THE SONG FOR ME! THANKS A LOT! *leaves room*

April: Was it that bad?

*Panic! At The Disco blaring from Darrell's room*

Donnie: I think she just needed a reason to retreat to her room

Darrell: *screams* THIS IS HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO SOUND, WOMAN!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Everyone: I dare you all to play as frozen Darrell is Elsa!

Darrell: Haven't we already done that? I feel like we have!

Donnie: Are you sure?

Darrell: I don't know, and it could take hours to go through all my reviews and chapters to see if we have or not!

Raph: Yep, were skipping this. Next!

Darrell: Raph!

* * *

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: battle Casey

Donnie: *smirks* With pleasure...

Casey: Bring it on, freak!

*fight*

Darrell: *pouts* Awww! I wanted to be the one to crush Casey's butt!

* * *

Snow Mermaid:Leo: hug Mikey

Leo: Ok? *hugs Mikey*

Mikey: *hugs Leo back*

Darrell: I don't see how that was much of a dare...

* * *

Roxygirl: *walks in crying and with grey pointed ears and a tail* Guys! It's horrible! The Kraang mutated me and now I'm part wolf! And that's not the worst part... *shudders* Casey and I are cousins!

Darrell: *gasps* That horrible! Your cousins with Casey?!

Roxygirl: Okay, jk. I think we can make great cousins Case. *throws arms around shoulder* How about a day at the ring? I wanna learn hockey! You can joins us too Darrell *whispers* Just don't kill him, anything else is fine.

Darrell: Aw man!

Casey: *glares at Darrell*

Darrell: *smiles and waves* *makes gun with her fingers* *still smiling while pretending to shoot Casey*

* * *

Roxygirl: April... I'm serious. You're freakin princess! You wouldn't let Donnie and the others explain themselves, you wouldn't let Donnie talk to you, then when you need help, you finally allow them to speak... Darrell, help me out on this...

Darrell: I'm not digging myself a hole like you've got there girl. I'm smart enough to know not to confront the princess of the lair.

Raph: I thought you were the princess.

Darrell: I'm the warrior princess, thank you very much, just not the pink princess.

April: Hey!

Darrel: And now leaving the conversation. NEXT!

* * *

Roxygirl: Sorry Donnie, but, does it help that I made you some chocolate chips for you and Darrell? *holds out plate of heart shaped cookies with a blush* Um... I blame Darrell, it was her idea. *whispers* You're welcome girl.

Darrell: Um...That...Was not my idea!

Raph: *raises eyebrow*

Darrell: *eyes him* It wasn't! I just have too many people on the Darratello train! It's not my fault!

Donnie: Are you sure?

Darrell: Yes! People just like you and I together for some odd reason!

* * *

Roxygirl: Mikey! *tackles into a hug* I'm sorry, but you are too cute! You need a hug!

Darrell: I thought I was the cute one!

Raph: You're the deadly ninja girl who looks like a green Mystique

Darrell: ...Good point...Mikey, you can stop hugging the hot chick now.

Mikey: Awww!

* * *

Roxygirl: Raph... So... can we be friends? You never answered that.

Raph: Sure. I don't care.

Darrell: Grumpy much?

* * *

Roxygirl: LEO! *gives hug* *pulls away with a blush* Sorry. I just thought you could use a hug... Watch Space Heroes with me? I guess I could give it a shot *shrugs* before I judge.

Leo: OMG yes! There's this one episode where Captain Ryan is on-

Raph: This is going to be a long twenty-three minutes.

* * *

Roxygirl: One more thing Darrell! *gives hug* You've been complaining too much about not getting a hug. Come on peeps! Group hug

Darrell: YAAAAAAAAAAS! *gives everyone a bear hug* I LOVE HUGS!

* * *

Victoria:I don't know... maybe because he took an overdose of stupid XD

Darrell: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! BUUUUUURRRRNNNN!

Casey: What?!

Darrell: If you could remember half of the stuff you've said, that would make a lot more sense to you!

* * *

WildChild13: Yay! Freeeeeee!

Darrell: YAAAAAAAAASSSS!

Raph: Stop. Now.

* * *

WildChild13: Darrell: Wait. Are you homeschooled? I HAVE FOUND ONE OF MY KIND... if not, well, this is awkward.

Darrell: Well...I was, for almost my whole life! Then recently I was able to turn myself human and go and finish high school! But yes, I am one of your kind.

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: Man, my autocorrect keeps changing your name to Miley. WHATS UP WITH THAT MAN

Darrell: Miley?! As in, Cyrus?! *bursts out laughing* *sings* Mikey came in like a wreaking ball! *laughs even harder*

Mikey: Hey! ...That is kinda funny! *starts to laugh*

* * *

WildChild13: Renet: *crickets chirp* Ahem... were waaaaaaiiiting...

Darrell: *snickers* Nice one.

* * *

WildChild13: Agh! My internet quit for a while so I was left with a... life, as some call it. Its a strange thing. But I am back. AND WILL TAKE OVER THE COSMOS WITH MY WAND... wait. Wrong fandom. Hehe. Bye!

Darrell: Don't you hate it when you've accidentally merged fandoms?

Leo: What have you merged?

Darrell: *counts it off on fingers* TMNT, Teen Titans, RWBY, DC, Marvel, Criminal Minds, and Fast and Furious...I think that's it...Oh! And High School Musical!

Raph: We need to get you a life.

Darrell: *sticks tongue out at Raph*


	36. Chapter 36

Darrell: Sorry guys! I really need to stop taking long breaks! Oh well! Let's get this party started!

BipperCipher3: Raph: I dare you to to put a blindfold on and put makeup on Casey!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Donnie: I dare you to act like a servant to Darrell for the rest of the Chapter/term/Day/whatever this is.

Darrell: *smirks at Donnie*

Donnie: Oh poop.

* * *

BipperCipher3: April: would you like a plushy?!

April: Yes! I love plushies!

Darrell: Servant! Give that woman a plushy!

Donnie: You suck right now, you know that right?

Darrell: Don't care! *gives huge grin*

* * *

BipperCipher3: Darrell: Play dress-up with someone!

Darrell: *smirks* Oh Donnie!

Donnie: Oh crap...

Darrell: Let's go put a pretty dress on you! *drags him to her room*

Donnie: This bites!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Casey: after Raph puts makeup on you, dare you to put Donnie in that situation!

Darrell: Donnie, since you're my servant, you don't have to do that!

Donnie: Thank goodness!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Mikey: What is your favorite video game?

Mikey: Mario Kart or Super Robo Mega Force Five: The Game!

Darrell: *mumbles* Figures...

* * *

BipperCipher3: Leo: would you rather... Marry a toad (not a frog) or go on a date with Karai at a fancy restaurant, and you're paying? I'm excited for your answer!

Leo: ...This has gotten really disturbing REALLY fast! Umm, I guess the date with Karai?

Darrell: *throws up inside of mouth* Why would you ask someone to marry a toad?!

* * *

BipperCipher3: Casey: wanna hear some facts on rats?

Casey: NO!

Darrell: Yes!

BipperCipher3: Well did you know that at some temples, rats are worshipped? Or that they can reproduce every 3 weeks? Or that rats can't vomit? Or that rats are ticklish and actually giggle? I don't know but I feel like Donnie knows all about the stuff that I'm talking about

Casey: *runs to bathroom to puke*

Darrell: Well, that's one way to get rid of him.

* * *

BipperCipher3: Darrell: would you rather live in a video game of Mikey's choice or get married to Casey?

Darrell: Video game! Definitely video game!

* * *

TOSSTFan: It's assimilated trust me. "We are the Borg, you will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." Look it up. It is used multiple times in Star Trek. Assimilation means to take in ideas. In this case, the Borg assimilates or takes people to increase their knowledge to become perfect. The word is right. It's clearly stated multiple times in Star Trek. Cause I just know what you folks are going to say next. So, et's just agree to disagree.

Darrell: Ok then. Can we move on from this now?

* * *

tmntluver317: The turtles: *still with the hoodie hiding her face* Hi guys! Sorry for being gone for a while. School is killing me! You are really lucky to not be forced to go to that... that... place! It's torture!

Darrell: Hey! I have to always learn in order to deal with Brain Boy! I'm not a super genius or anything!

Donnie: Did you just call me-

Darrell: Yes I did, now get over it!

* * *

tmntluver317: Everyone: By the way! Have you guys seen Eurovision? What do you think about the fact that Sweden won? Just want to know!

Darrell: Nope. Never seen it.

Donnie: Never really had any interest

Mikey: What? What's Sweden?

Everybody else: *face-palm*

* * *

tmntluver317: Donnie and Leo: Have you guys seen the pictures of when April's "mom" looks like you mixed with Slenderman? It's sooo creepy *whispers* and kinda hot... *normal voice* Darrell has the pictures if you haven't seen them.

Darrell: No I don't! Stop making up stuff! Never heard of that!

Donnie: Are you sure?

Darrell: *glares at Donnie* You wanna test me?!

Donnie: Never mind!

* * *

tmntluver317: *kisses mikey on the cheek*

Mikey: *feels something leathery*

tmntluver317: Goodbye, gotta go! *runs out of the lair*

Mikey: Ummm...

Darrell: Ok, NEXT!

* * *

Donniefangirl:To Everyone: *Holds a canister of mutagen over head* Who dares me to mutate myself? To Late! *Pours mutagen on self and turns into cat like human.*

Darrell: *face-palm* *mumbles* How stupid can people get these days?! NEXT!

* * *

Randomfluffybutterfly: *girl with brown hair and blue eyes and glasses walks in wearing a purple Harley Davidson t-shirt and Capris* hi guys! I'm here to ask some questions! (obviously) Donnie: if you invented something that could turn you human what would it be (watch, necklace, headband,etc.)

Donnie: Probably a watch, less conspicuous.

Darrell: And it would work for anyone!

* * *

Randomfluffybutterfly: Raph: what is your best talent?

Raph: Kicking peoples butts. Happy?

Darrell: Someone's grumpy today!

Raph: You're one to talk!

Darrell: Hey! I have a reason to be! Two reasons actually, and you don't want to know about them!

* * *

Randomfluffybutterfly: Leo: how many times has Mikey beat you?

Leo: Um, never! When did you get the idea that Mikey of all people beat me?! That's outrageous!

* * *

Randomfluffybutterfly: Darrell: if you had to spend a week trapped in a TV show where would you be and what would you do?

Darrell: OOOOO, either Arrow/Flash as Felicity Smoak or Caitlin Snow, of Agent's Of S.H.I.E.L.D. as Skye, or an agent! That would be soooo cool!

* * *

Randomfluffybutterfly: April: what is your favorite place to be?

April: Either the lair, home with my dad, or in the park. All three are re-...Actually, two out of the three are relaxing. But the lair is still fun!

* * *

Randomfluffybutterfly: Casey: How many times have you been hit in the face with a hokey puck?

Casey: Too many to count!

Darrell: How do you think he got his major gap-tooth?

* * *

Randomfluffybutterfly: Splinter: what is your favorite kind of tea?

Splinter: A relaxing herbal tea to stimulate the connection between the body and the mind.

* * *

_**I would like to point this out again for all those who are soon going to ask me "Why didn't you answer my question(s)?" and "Why are you being so mean in not answering my question(s)?" and I will make this short. My story. My decision. If it is A) Stupid B) Annoying C) Repeated D) Soppy E) All of the above or F) Takes FOREVER to write out, I will not answer it. I have dealt with too many stupid and annoying questions to be able to put them in this story anymore. Sorry, but if you had read about 12 (or so) chapters back, you would read that I have a low tolerance for this stuff. Thank you, and have a nice day! (And yes, that was slightly sarcastic)**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**OMGOMGOMG! WE'RE GETTING MONA LISA! AND LORD DREGG! AND MOZAR! AND ZOG! AND THE FUGITOID! AND ARMAGGON! *SQUEALS* I'M SO HAPPY!**_

* * *

Darrell: Ok, I'm good now.

Goddess-of-daydreams: I daaaaarree Donnie to hug a lion cub! I'm a total sucker for animals!

Darrell: *pulls out walkie-talkie* *mumbles* Turn into a lion cub.

*lion cub comes running into room towards Donnie*

Donnie: Ok? *hugs lion cub* Wait! Where did this come from?!

Darrell: *pulls cub from Donnie's arm* Ok, let's move on!

*lion cub runs to dark corner*

* * *

BipperCipher3: Darrell: will you add Violet to the Q&amp;A?

Darrell: Perfect timing because...*points behind her*

*girl with black hair in a bun, red lips, and blue eyes walks in from dark corner, wearing a black, turtle neck tank top, black leggings, heeled combat boots, and a lace mask across her face*

Darrell: People of the fan fiction world! Meet: Violet Snow!

Violet: *gives a small wave* Hello

Donnie: Wait! Haven't I seen you before?

Darrell: *snorts*

Donnie: What's so funny?

Darrell: Nothing! Moving on!

* * *

TMNT4Life: For all the guy turtles- If you HAD TO change your mask colors, what would you change them to?

Donnie: Yellow or white

Raph: Black

Leo: Black or red maybe?

Mikey: Purple! Maybe that'll make me smart! Or red! The color of pepperoni!

Darrell: Of course that's what he would want to be. Smart, or pepperoni.

* * *

Monty G: Donnie if April didn't come into your life who would you be in love with? Or would you not be at all?

Donnie: Probably Darrell, or *glances at Violet and smiles* Maybe Violet...

Darrell: *smacks Donnie* That's my sister man!

Donnie: That's your sister?!

Violet: We're total opposites though...I hate Shredder, she worked for Shredder. I was trained by other people with powers, she trained herself. I'm quiet, she's loud. See my point?

Donnie: I...Think so...

Violet: Oh! And I'm smart while she's average!

Darrell: Ok! Too far! N-

Violet: Next!

Darrell: How did you-

Violet: Telepath, remember?

Darrell: Crap!

* * *

jamesbondfan: Everyone: When's the next episode of TMNT?

Darrell: *groan* I know! Nick is killing me! I want to meet Renet!

Mikey: Who?

Darrell: *sigh* You'll find out in August...

* * *

clare: Darrell how is Shredder your father?

Darrell: He kidnapped and brainwashed me. Wait, Haven't I sad this like, a million times already?! How many times do I have to say the same stuff?!

* * *

WildChild13:HI! YOURE ALIVE! WOOOOO! I have the feeling I missed something important. Hopefully nothing... vital? Hehehe...

Darrell: Only the fact that I went through most of my unanswered review and found most of them to be repeated and stupid! I have a short...Instructional comment at the end of the last chapter that everyone just joining should read.

WildChild13: QUESTIONTIIIIIIIIME! Darrell: *starts coughing and choking* what... *cogh cough* you... like... *wheeze* teen titans... *hack* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*cough*SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Darrell: *raises eyebrow* Don't kill yourself woman! It's another show that I like, out of the two dozen that I love, not that much of a big deal! ...Ok, it is a big deal.

* * *

WildChild13: Mikey: you have noooooo idea who Miley Cyrus is, do you? SHE WAS NUDE ON FREAKIN' DECONSTRUCTION EQUIPMENT MAN. SHE HAS ISSUES.

Darrell: We keep this stuff from him FOR A REASON!

Mikey: What?!

Darrell: See what you've done?!

* * *

WildChild13: Raph: Hey. Raph. Hey. Look. Lookame. Look. Raaaph. Raph. Hey. Look. Raph...

Raph: WHAT?!

WildChild13: *pokes him and runs* Yeeeeeeheeheeheee..

Raph: I get what you meant about annoying!

Darrell: That wasn't annoying! I let it in, remember!

Raph: *glares at Darrell* I hate you!

Darrell: *smiles* I know you mean love!

* * *

Roxygirl:At least your alive! So *gives hug to Darrell* That's just because and now, questions! Donnie: Ever thought of rewiring a MOUSER? If you did that, i'd love you forever! *laughs nervously* Okay... I'm weird... But anyway, if you did rewire a MOUSER, I WANT it! I'm the crazy person, but I think MOUSERS are cute and it would be cool to have one as a pet.

Donnie: Ok, noted. Don't think I'm ever going to do it since those things tried to kill us, but alright.

* * *

Roxygirl: Raph: Dude, you aren't the only one scared of roaches. They freak me out too...minus Donnie's spy roaches, at least thy're trained.

Darrell: The spy roaches are so cute!

Violet: I know, I want one as a pet!

Donnie: Wait how do you-

Roxygirl: *shrugs* That's you Raph, and I have a pretty big case of arachaphobia. *shudders* really bad accident.

Darrell: Ok, I won't push

Violet: Hey! That doesn't sound like me-I mean you!

Donnie: Wait, what?!

Violet: Nothing. NEXT!

Donnie: *raises eyebrow*

* * *

Roxygirl: Leo: would you start watching Star Wars if Space Heros stopped showing?

Leo: I don't think we have Star Wars in this dimension.

Violet: *pouts* Yeah, like we don't have Comic Con...

* * *

Roxygirl: Anyway, *hugs Darrell one more time* Ta-da Darlings!

Darrell: I LOVE HUGS!

Violet: Waaaaay to much there, sis.

* * *

*Darrell and Violet suddenly switch places*

Donnie: What just happened?!

Darrell: *laughs* That was fun! We've been acting as each other for the past few questions!

Leo: How?!

Violet: I'm a shape-shifter, and I can also shape-shift any person or object that I want.

Darrell: She's an awesome sister! Next question please!

YellowOnix: Everyone (besides Raph): What would you do if Raph was turned into a kid during patrol?

Darrell: Laugh until I cried, then laugh some more!

Leo: Be concerned about him...The do what Darrell said.

Donnie: *snickers* Same as Leo. Then let Raph suffer for about a week.

Mikey: Just do what Darrell said.

Violet: *whispers into Darrell's ear*

Darrell: *huge smirk on her face* Do it!

**_*Later that night*_**

Raph: Why did we have to bring the rookie along?

Violet: *smirks* Because I can do this *turns Raph into a kid*

Raph: Hey! Why are you guys so much taller that me now?!

Everyone else: ... *burst out laughing*

* * *

_**And that's why Violet's the best sister in the world! Keep on asking peoples!**_


	38. Chapter 39

**_HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP?! IT'S MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF WRITING! I know I said I was quitting, but after about a week, I couldn't stand all the ideas flowing into my brain!_**

* * *

LeoLover13: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Raph is a little kid! Too funny! Anyway, I have some questions...Leo: LEOO! *Runs over and gives him a big hug* You are my favorite hero in the world! *Gives small kiss on the cheek* Ok, do you still have a crush on Karai?

Leo: *stuttering* Um-ah-may-uh-maybe?

Darrell: *face-palm* Dude, you're embarrassing yourself!

* * *

LeoLover13: Raph: Hey man. Would you let me use your punching dummy? I love to hit things.

Raph: Sure? I don't care if you use the dummy.

Darrell: *smirks* *punches Raph in the face*

Raph: OW! What was that for?!

Darrell: You said we could use the dummy! And you're still small enough I can easily hit you in the face!

Raph: Will someone PLEASE get me up to size so I can pound Darrell!?

* * *

LeoLover13: Donnie: Are you going to make another metalhead sometime in the future? And do you think Mikey's Super Retro-Mutangen would work on Karai?

Donnie: Metalhead? Maybe, I've just been really swamped lately with the time traveling and stuff. And I'm not sure if Mikey's retro-mutagen formula would work on Karai *glares at Mikey* Because we can't remake it until Mikey remembers what he put in it!

Mikey: At least we didn't blow up that day!

Donnie: *growls*

* * *

LeoLover13: Mikey: Here is a pizza and some new pranking supplies for the best prankster EVER!

Mikey: Yes! *devours pizza*

Darrell: *hides pranking stuff*

* * *

WildChild13:WE'RE GETTING ALL THOSE PEOPLE? COOL! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEY ARE! (Sarcasm alert. I haven't seen the 2003 series)

Darrell: They're all comic book characters. Renet was in the 2003 series, Lord Dregg was the main villain for the 10th season of the 1987 series, the Fugitoid is in the latest comic series and the 2003 series, I can't remember who else I said, but they've all been either in the comics or 1987 series.

Donnie: How do you-Nevermind, I don't wanna know.

* * *

WildChild13: To Leo: In case you ever think Mikey isn't that weird, he licks his cat and shoves her in the freezer to save her for later. ISNT IT AWESOME?

Leo: It is a little strange, considering we have living ice cream in our freezer all the time...an the fact that Mikey eats her on a regular basis...

Darrell: The sad part is when you guys are low on rations and Mikey gets hungry, he's gonna wanna eat ICK...

* * *

WildChild13: To Raph: Would you ever go skydiving?

Raph: Heck yeah! We've done it before!

Darrell: Yeah, when they were falling to their doom during the battle for New York. That was scary!

* * *

WildChild13: To Donnie: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? GIVE IT TO ME IN SCIENTIFICALITY, MAN.

Donnie: If a woodchuck could chuck wood, it wouldn't be able to chuck that much wood due to the fact they are so small, and it also depends on what kind of wood you're talking about. Is the wood light, is it heavy, is it a log, a plank, or a stick? If a woodchuck evolved to the point where it could chuck wood though, we would have to study it to find proper statistics and evaluate it's strength and weaknesses.

Darrell: You got all that Typer?

Typer: Barely.

* * *

WildChild13: To Splinter: The first time one of the guys hid in their shell, did you think they got decapitated or something like that?

Splinter: No, since they were young, and still turtles. I figured they were just scared, or sleeping.

* * *

WildChild13: To Casey: How do you have bad grades when you can totally hype up that bike man? THAT DESERVES AN A MOST DEFINITELY.\

Casey: Because I'm Casey Jones!

Donnie: It's because I fixed up is bike.

Darrell: Ooooooooohhhhhh! Buuuuuuurrrrrrrnnnn!

* * *

WildChild13: To Mikey: Well! I'm sick today! Hooray. I... uh oh. *barfs* *squirrel comes out*

Mikey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hides in shell*

Darrell: EWWW! THAT'S GROSS!

WildChild13: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhahahahaha! Gotcha!

Darrell: THAT'S GROSS!

* * *

TOSSTFan:*PEEKS IN* Hi everyone.*scratches chin* What would you do if the economy collapse and New York becomes a world without law and order? Or rather what would you do if the Government completely collapsed. And don't say it'll never happen.

Leo: Um. I guess we would try to keep as much crime off the streets as possible.

Darrell: ...*whispers to Donnie* I think she's planning something...

* * *

TOSSTFan: Yup...you can call me a freak if ya want. Oh! Have any of you seen the movie Paddington? Where a walking talking bear is in London? If you saw it, hat do you think of that movie? I thought it was funny but kind of ironic when I thought of you guys. I mean, here's a bear wondering around London and no one is screaming. Yet, if you guys were to walk around New York, people would be screaming. Sad. :(

Darrell: No, we haven't seen that movie. Didn't look very interesting. Seen stuff like it a thousand times.

* * *

TOSSTFan: I would like Casey Jones to be put into a cage with the Shredder and get a beating of his life. Perhaps that will teach him a lesson and humble his huge ego.

Darrell: I would like that too...But we're not THAT mean... Yet.

* * *

TOSSTFan: April, how did you feel when you realized Casey HAD been listening all a long when he told you he hoped you find your head?

* * *

RFB: I'm allowing my OC to ask a question because I put her in a...sad position in my story.

Jade: Sad! It was the worst thing that could ever happen!

RFB: Come on, you know he's OK. Besides I had to do that or else one of the major parts of the story would be ruined

Jade: Fine. Well my question is, how would you react if I just transformed right in front of you.

Darrell: *looks around* I don't think we'd do much, we've seen Karai transform quite a bit.

Jade: Well guess what! *transforms into a mutant lizard with orange and black fur in a cheetah pattern*

Guys: AH!

Violet: That's cute! *transforms into a huge, 3-story high dragon*

Guys: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *run out of lair*

Violet: *returns to human form* *high-fives Darrell* So how long until they come back?

Darrell: ...I give Mikey ten minutes...He'll get hungry.

* * *

RFB: Everyone: would you rather be trapped on an alien planet for a week or be trapped forever in a world where a girl acts a lot like Mikey lives in the lair (aka my story)

Everyone but Mikey: *look at each other* Alien planet.

Mikey: The girl! ...I mean alien planet...

* * *

RFB: Darrell: I dare you to go to YouTube watch Malinda Kathleen Reese's Google translate sings wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus and don't laugh or grin.

Darrell: Video is up on my YouTube channel, TMNT ShortStories. You're welcome.

* * *

WildChild13: Hi, if you don't mind me asking, can you please post the link to your YouTube channel? I can't find it anywhere now for some reason. Pleeeeeeeze?

Darrell: Please see above.

* * *

Swirl: Hey Leo what got you into Space Heroes?

Leo: I just saw it on TV and I was drawn to it.

Raph: And it's still stupid.

Darrell: And you're still a little kid. You're point?


End file.
